


Wouldn't Ever Want Anybody Else

by itsmiz



Series: Stories Between the Sheets [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Body Dysphoria, Bottom Louis, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Drunk Louis, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Louis, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Vibrators, excessive dialogue i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmiz/pseuds/itsmiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry’s relationship has fairly recently turned sexual, and Louis’ bodily insecurities get in the way of something that he really wants.  Meanwhile, Zayn and Liam deal with coming out as a couple to the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this under 10k, but that obviously didn't work. It's a bunch of dialogue, but don't give up on it. :) Beware of a few inaccuracies, etc. It's fiction.

Louis’ pout was exaggerated as he looked at Harry with sad eyes, wrapping the sheet around his waist and sitting up against the headboard of the bed.

“Aw, babe,” Harry groaned, looping his belt into his trousers.  Shirtless, he crossed the room in a few long strides, taking Louis’ face in his hands and sucking that protruding lip in his mouth.  He smiled forlornly at Louis before kissing him again.  “Look on the bright side.  It’ll just be three days.  We’ll talk every night.  It’ll pass in no time at all.”

Harry put his shirt on quickly and tucked it into his trousers, looking over at Louis while he fastened his belt.

Louis looked on and sighed. “It’s so unfair how they’re separating us.  Niall and Liam in _Birmingham_ , you in _Manchester_.  Only me and Zayn here in London…  We’re a _band,_ dammit.  We shouldn’t have to be doing all of this shit individually. Come to think of it, we shouldn’t have to be doing this shit at _all_ —why do separate promo at _all_ when it’s not even band-related shit we’re ‘promoting’?”

Putting on a jumper, Harry quietly answered, “You know what they said, Lou.”

Louis’ response was short.  “Yeah, yeah.  Though I highly doubt that the fact that I like _Yorkshire_ _Tea_ will sell albums.”

Harry lowered his head, ran his fingers through his hair, and swiped his head to the side as he looked back at Louis.  Eventually, he sat down on the side of the bed and put his hand on Louis’ knee.  “There’s nothing I could’ve done, Lou.  I tried, but—”

“I know, Hazza.  I’m not blaming you.”  Louis reached up and delicately tucked a stray curl behind Harry’s ear.  Eventually, he shrugged his shoulders.  “Sorry you have to be alone.”

Harry tried to change the subject and lighten the mood before his departure.  Pressing his lips to Louis’ in a series of short pecks, he said against his mouth, “Don’t worry about me.  I just don’t want _you_ to have to be alone.  You should stay with Zayn while I’m gone.”

Louis nodded.  “Already taken care of.  We’re going to get proper pissed tonight,” Louis told him in between pecks.  “Make myself forget my boyfriend’s halfway across the country.”

“Mm,” Harry acknowledged as he removed his lips from Louis with a small smile.  “Well, don’t forget me, please.  Drunk-dialing is encouraged.”

The time had come for Harry to leave, and they couldn’t prolong it anymore.  Louis put on one of Harry’s large jumpers and followed him pants-less all the way to the foyer, where both boys stalled saying their inevitable goodbyes.

“Nice way to remember you by for the next few days,” Harry commented, reaching down and squeezing Louis’ bare arse in his hands.  Louis smiled and leaned into Harry’s hold, reluctantly breaking away with one last kiss.

“I’ll talk to you tonight, boo,” Harry finally said.  “Have fun with Zayn.”  As he walked to his vehicle, he mouthed “I love you” at Louis, smiling softly when Louis, hiding himself behind the entry door, mouthed it back.  Then he was gone.

 

* * *

 

The house was big and empty, and Louis hated it whenever he was by himself.  In just the short time that they’d lived there together, they had turned it into _home_ , and now, without Harry, it was cold.

Louis was unsettled.  He fell back into bed and stared at the ceiling fan for an unknown amount of time, lost in his thoughts. He and Harry had just had goodbye sex—really good goodbye sex—and yet Louis wasn’t as blissed out as he usually would be.  He wasn’t disappointed by any means, but he was becoming fretful to the point of anxiety that _Harry_ was disappointed, or at least would eventually _grow_ to be disappointed.  As much as he hated to admit it, he still wasn’t convinced that he was completely satisfying Harry in bed. 

Louis had learned to deal with his particular kinks, including the strong one of wanting to submit in bed, over the years since he discovered his sexuality.  Mostly it had been a bunch of self-denial, only giving into fantasy occasionally, until he finally, miraculously, met Harry.  He hadn’t even wanted to admit to himself that he was _gay_ , so admitting that he liked to be told what to do—to have someone _completely_ take control of him in between the sheets—on top of his sexuality…well, it was a bit much.

As Louis was still learning how to be completely comfortable with himself, he had been a little slow to show his vulnerabilities in bed.  It had been a hard process for him to learn to accept _himself_ , let alone have somebody else accept him, too.  Louis started off not turning on the lights when they were fooling around, not fully taking his clothes off.  But they had gotten past that; Harry was perfect throughout everything. 

Harry was a great listener, and what made it better was that Harry shared the _exact same_ fetish as he did: that craving for a power-shift in bed.  Louis often thought on it and snickered, because in everyday life, Louis had the bossy personality and Harry the nice, agreeable one.  It was funny how sex changed all of those dynamics up, how both boys took on completely opposite roles.

Despite how comfortable Louis had grown to be with Harry, he still had a major insecurity he couldn’t let go of.  He had never even told Harry about it, and he doubted Harry even noticed his true feelings because of how good he was at hiding his thoughts.  Yes, he wore tight clothes willingly, but the fact of the matter was that he had a fat stomach that he hated.  He could hold it in when pictures were being taken all he wanted, but underneath it all, it was still there.  He hated to wear baggy clothing just to cover it up, so he continued wearing everything he’d always worn; his clothing had just gotten a tad tighter on him over time.

So back to where his currents thoughts lay: He and Harry were both each other’s firsts, so it wasn’t as if Harry would have an awful lot to compare Louis to, but still… Louis felt that, more often than not, Harry did all the work when they had sex.  _Sure_ , they both loved Domineering Harry, and _sure_ , Louis was enthusiastic when Harry was thrusting into him, always moving back into him unless he was told not to, but the fact of the matter was that after months and months of being sexual with their relationship, Louis _still_ had never been on top of Harry.  He was sure that it would just draw all of Harry’s attention to his stomach, and he was more than a little hesitant to be in that kind of vulnerable position.  And it wasn’t like Harry ever said anything about it, but he _had_ to have noticed, right?  He had to have.  He was probably just too much of a gentleman to ever say anything about it…

Louis put on a pair of briefs and began doing sit-ups by his bed in vain.  When he finally got tired and too sweaty, he decided to take a shower and try his best to put his stupid thoughts out of his head.  As he turned on the shower and undressed, he couldn’t help pausing in front of the mirror, however, turning sideways and scrutinizing his stomach.  He was so short and so petite, and his stomach just didn’t fit his frame.  He pinched the loose skin disdainfully with a frown painted on his face.

After his shower, he dressed in another one of Harry’s jumpers and poured himself a beer, waiting for Zayn to come over with the bottle of vodka.

 

* * *

 

Zayn and Louis ate some pizza together while drinking beer and watching television.   A little bit into the night, they’d begun drinking at a much faster pace while chatting.  Mostly about football…Zayn’s art…music….safe topics. 

Louis couldn’t help that he _really_ wanted to talk about Harry.  His earlier thoughts had been coming back, and he and Zayn were buzzed enough to be crude—as if they needed alcohol in the first place for that.  But Louis couldn’t justify sharing with Zayn the particular problem he was facing.  That would just be crossing a giant line.  How would he even _phrase_ that? _“I like cock up my ass and really want to ride Harry but feel like I’m too fat and I know that’s all Harry would see—Do you have any advice for me?”_

Yeah, right.  But that didn’t mean that Louis couldn’t _steer_ the topic that way.  He wanted to see where the conversation would go…

“Have you ever, like, thought you were in love?” Louis asked casually, sitting in his recliner with his legs tucked under him.

Zayn blushed, and Louis wasn’t as vigilant as he normally was sober, so he didn’t catch it.  He just shrugged and turned the question back to Louis.

“Well, with Harry, yeah, it was like I just knew immediately.  Even though I’ve never really _been_ with a guy—”

“Wait—I thought you two’ve had sex?” Zayn asked in complete confusion.

“No, no, I mean, we have, obviously,” Louis assured, not knowing how to put words to what he was trying to say.  “I just mean, like, actual-relationship-wise.  Before Harry. So I never had the opportunity to even think I was in love.”

If it weren’t for the alcohol, he would be too embarrassed to even be discussing this with Zayn right now.  Not that he was a prude by any means, but he didn’t want to gross out the guys (either with mushy stuff or sexy stuff).  Plus, what he and Harry had was kind of special…between just _them_.  Louis figured that as much as the other boys witnessed him and Harry kissing and cuddling, he could at least spare them with all the juicy details of their sex-life.  Despite how much he wanted to.

Louis began laughing just as he put his straw in his mouth, smiling as he bit down on it.  Zayn’s earlier words were just now hitting him.  “We’ve had lots of sex _, for your information_.  It’s just—”

“Not good?”

“Oh, my God, Zayn, _shut the fuck up_ , you _never_ talk this much,” Louis interrupted as he began laughing again.  “No!  That wasn’t even remotely close to what I was going to say.  It’s _very_ good, as a matter of fact.  The best.  I’m actually offended that you’d even think that, to be fair.  I mean, have you seen Harry?  Have you seen _me_?”

Zayn barked out a laugh.  “Jesus, Lou!  Cocky, much?”

Louis knew he sounded vain, but sometimes it was the only way to counteract how self-conscious he always felt.  Plus, _Zayn was one to talk_.  “Oh, that’s rich, coming from the guy who’s in love with his mirror.”  Louis laughed more when Zayn threw the nearest item, a pillow, at his head.  Louis threw it back and laughed more, making him feel as if this were some girly slumber party.  First gossiping about his boyfriend, now throwing pillows.

“What was I even going to say?” Louis gasped out, holding his stomach.  His chest hurt from laughing so much.  He was getting pissed _quickly_.  He wasted no time in sucking down more liquid from his straw.  “What was my point?”

“I dunno, mate,” Zayn said as his own laughter died down.  “You have lots of sex with Harry.  Congratulations.”

“Oh!  Oh, right,” Louis said, glad to avoid speaking about other relationship stuff.  “I have tons of sex with Harry.”

“That’s it?  That’s all you wanted to say?  Well, thanks for sharing.  I can cross that off my list of things I desperately needed to know before I die.”

Louis’ laughter died down to small, light chuckles.   Zayn put his straw to his lips, scrutinizing Louis with raised eyebrows.

“What?” Louis asked.

Zayn shook his head.  “You’re so fucking obvious, Lou.  That wasn’t your point, and you know it.”

“No—I just…I don’t want to gross you out,” he lied.  He hated sharing his insecurities, even to members of the band.  Even to Zayn.  Unlike an _actual_ slumber party, where Louis imagined girls sat around and gossiped about their boyfriends, he didn’t really have anyone to talk about sex with who’d actually _want_ to hear what he had to say.  Besides Harry himself.

“You’re good, mate.  Since when have your sexual exploits with Harry grossed me out? It’s not like you keep it a secret or anything.”

Louis shrugged.  “I mean—It’s just…personal, I guess.”

“More _personal_ than when he pinned you against the wall in the studio while the rest of us were just metres away recording?”

Louis choked on his drink as he wondered _just_ how much of that Zayn had seen.  As if reading Louis’ mind, Zayn gave him a knowing look. “Or when you two suspiciously went to the toilets together during a recording break and Niall kept hearing noises through the vents?  And you had said that you and Harry were practicing vocals together?”

Louis’ face was positively scarlet, but he grinned. “Well, we _were_ practicing vocals, to be fair.”

“Actually, come to think of it,” Zayn went on, grinning too, “what _is_ it with you two and recording studios?  Does it get the both of you all randy knowing you’re recording an album together or something?”

“Okay, okay,” Louis relented.  “But at least we _try_ to be sneaky.”

“Or that time in that hotel with the thin walls,” Zayn went on. “Or, _those_ times in the _multiple_ hotels with thin walls.”

“ _Okay_! I get it!  Jesus! Get me more drunk and then maybe I’ll spill.  It’s really nothing, though.” 

Zayn smiled and presented shot-glasses from beside the recliner.  Louis grinned.

 

* * *

 

Both of the boys’ northern accents were almost indistinguishable as they got further into their drinking.  Louis’ fast-paced speaking coupled with Zayn’s slurred sentences definitely signaled exactly how drunk they were.  Neither knew what time it was; they had been too busy rambling on about random nonsense, laughing.

“So,” Zayn said, rolling onto his back on the carpet and putting his hands on his stomach, “if you won’t talk about _your_ sex life, I guess I can talk about mine.”

“I’m not particularly dying for information, mate.  Keep whatever you want to yourself and that’ll be _fine_ by me.”  Earlier, they had been talking about relationship stuff, which was completely fine, but hearing about Zayn shagging women slightly grossed him out.  This was _exactly_ his point in why he didn’t want to share things about him and Harry; it would do the very same thing to Zayn.

“Yeah, no, I know,” Zayn said, suddenly serious.  “But it’s something I’ve been needing—wanting—to do for a while now.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, though Zayn wouldn’t have been able to see; he was watching the ceiling.

“So since I’ve got a bit of liquid courage, I might as well say it…” Zayn murmured. “This is going to be completely random, just please don’t freak out.”

“Zayn,” Louis asked in a serious voice, “are you pregnant?”

“No, I’m serious, man, just listen.”

“Listening,” Louis sung.

“This is so weird,” Zayn mumbled to himself again.

“Well fuck, Zayn, what is it?”

Zayn took a huge breath and sighed.  “I’m kind of…”  The second that he thought he was okay to say it, his heart began to pound in his chest.  “So, it’s like this,” he tried again.

“Mate, spit it out already.”

 _“_ Liam and I are _—_ I mean, I’m kind of _…with_ Liam. Liam and I are, um… _together_.”

Louis’ face was frozen as he looked down at Zayn, who still wasn’t meeting his eyes.  Did Zayn just mean to say that, or was that just a huge case of bad wording?  “Wha—You—What?  Wait, _what_?”

“Me and Liam,” Zayn repeated, a little louder.  “We’re…a thing.”

Louis’ face was still uncomprehending.  “But you— _what_?”  It took a few seconds for the words to sink in for Louis.  Suddenly, he seemed to accept what Zayn was telling him, and he began repeatedly kicking his heels on the chair in excitement.  “Have you—did you—“ Louis made a crude hand gesture, and Zayn met his eyes and smirked.  “Oh, my GOD—you didn’t!”

“Oh, my GOD, I did,” Zayn replied, mocking Louis but blushing at the same time.  “More than once,” he whispered. He’d been dying to tell _someone_ after months of keeping it hidden, and he was really happy to have Louis be the first to hear from his mouth.  It was still a little weird, but he felt so relieved getting it off his chest.

“ _Zayn_!  What about Danielle?”

“Oh, she knows,” he replied easily.

“What?!”

Zayn laughed.  “Yeah, mate, she knows.  She knows everything.  She doesn’t mind.  Likes it a bit, actually.”

Louis’ mouth dropped to the floor.  “What. The. Fuck. Are you telling me?”

“What?” Zayn asked defensively.  “Some girls are into stuff like that.”

“ _Wait_.  Wait, wait, wait,” Louis said as he held up his hands and scurried to the floor beside Zayn.  Things were suddenly becoming blurry.  “What exactly does she know?”

“Er, everything.”

“And she’s not, like, _weirded out_ at all that her boyfriend shags another guy?  Or—” Louis looked at Zayn speculatively.  “—Or _gets shagged_ by another guy?”

“Shags,” Zayn corrected.  He ran his hands on his face as if he were scrubbing away dirt.  Louis was positively bursting with energy at finding out all of this new information.

“Oooh!” Louis proclaimed. “Fellow bottoms unite!” He held out his hand for a high-five.  Zayn reluctantly connected his hand to Louis’, looking sheepish.  “I can’t believe this,” Louis rambled.  “Wow, just wow.  How long’s this been going on then?”

Zayn sighed.  “Awhile.  I—Things between _them_ weren’t really working out anymore.  And both of them knew it…and then things between _us_ just kind of happened.”

“Well, why don’t they split up?”

“They have already.  Liam and I’ve kind of been waiting to tell people.”

“This is so much information,” Louis reveled.  “So back up.  Rewind.  Start from the beginning.”

Zayn grinned.  “Um, well, what do you want to know?”

“ _Everything_.  This is earth-shattering information.  I need to know everything.  Why have you waited so long to tell me?!”

“So if I tell you everything you so _nosily_ want to know now, what’s in it for me?”

Louis smacked his lips.  “You arsehole.  I’ll tell you whatever you want, too, then.”

“Okay. Deal.”

“Deal,” Louis smiled.  “I feel like the perviest guy on the _planet_ right now.  This is _insane_.  So, anyway, though, yes, do proceed.  Start from the beginning.”

“Well, once upon a time, Liam took me on a moonlit walk on the beach—“ Zayn’s speech was cut-off by a punch in the arm from Louis. “Ow!  Okay, _Jesus_ , ow.  I mean, you know how we always spend a lot of time together…Things just…” Zayn gesticulated in front of his body, trying to catch the words he was trying to use, “…happened.”  He shrugged.

“But he was with Danielle the whole time?”

“In label but not in heart.”

“Deep.” Louis poured two shots in front of him and gestured for Zayn to take one with him.  Screwing up his face after he swallowed the liquid, Louis asked, “So, like, how long _exactly_ has this been going on?”

Zayn’s voice was rough, too, from the alcohol he’d just drank. “A few months now.”

“And how long has she known?”

“Almost the entire time.  We hadn’t even really done anything when he confessed to her that he wasn’t really being fair to her and all that.”

“And she was all, ‘Okay Leeyum, _no problem here_!  Maybe I can even _join_ you in bed, wouldn’t that be a _blast_ —’”

 “I mean, she was there one time, but it wasn’t like—”

“ _What_?! What even _are_ you?” Louis interrupted.  “I can’t believe you’re telling me this right now.  _Cannot_ believe this.  This is straight out of some porno video!”  Louis scooted even closer to Zayn to actually look clearly down at his face.  He could usually tell when Zayn was being cheeky, and at the moment, he looked sincere.  “You’re one hundred percent serious, then?”

“Well, I mean, yeah, I’m serious…sounds crazy as fuck, but yeah, I’m serious.”  He sat up and leaned against the back of the sofa, staring at Louis staring at him.  “It sounds really weird when it’s said out loud, but I swear it’s nothing…crazy like that.  Normally it’s just me and Liam.  Like, there was just that one time.  And now she’s clearly out of the picture and all.”

“So, how _are_ things with darling Liam then?” Louis asked while wagging his eyebrows.

Zayn blushed and smiled.  He looked love-sick as he moved his head to stare out into the room with glazed eyes.  “Perfect.”

“Awwww,” Louis gushed.  “Let’s celebrate!”  Louis filled the shot glasses with more liquor, spilling quite a bit on the floor.

“Maybe we should slow down, Lou,” Zayn suggested with wide eyes.  “We literally just took a shot.”

“Last one then I’m switching to beer,” Louis swore as he crossed his chest with his fingers.

“Fine,” Zayn agreed, giggling— _giggling_ —as he lifted the shot glass and met it to Louis’ with a clink.  More alcohol spilled onto the floor.

“To what shall we toast?” Louis asked.

“To _love_!” Zayn exclaimed debonairly at the same time Louis said, “To fit boyfriends!”

Louis’ mouth felt sore from smiling so widely.  Life didn’t normally work out like this, did it?  _Just_ earlier, he was desperately hoping that he had somebody to gossip with about relationship things, and here it seemed that out-of-the-blue was that person.  Louis stared at Zayn.  Had he really been that enamored with Harry that he hadn’t noticed that Liam and Zayn had been keeping this ridiculously large secret for _months_?

“Hey, I need a smoke,” Zayn said, snapping Louis out of his thoughts, “can we go outside?”

Louis lagged behind Zayn so he could grab a blanket off the sofa, and if they stumbled the entire way there, neither noticed.  They both plopped down on wrought-iron chairs and sat silently for a moment.   Louis was still warring over whether or not he should bring up the issue he was having. He had already probably overwhelmed Zayn, but it was _Zayn_.  Plus, he was probably too drunk to care.

“So—wow, it’s so weird talking about gay things with you, I love it—okay, so like, Liam tops, you said, right?”

“Yeah,” Zayn said with a nod. 

“So, like, how exactly do you and Liam—“ Louis waved his hands around.  Zayn lifted his eyebrows.  “Like… _God_ , this is odd…What positions do you do?”

“Er, well…all of them, I reckon?” Zayn answered honestly as he lit his cigarette.  “Why?”

Louis shook his head.  “No particular reason.”

Noticing Louis’ discomfort, he asked, “You seem worried…or something.”

“No,” Louis denied. “Just nosy, you know me,” he laughed.

Zayn’s eyebrows furrowed.  “This got something to do about what you were avoidin’ talkin’ about earlier?”

Louis held the blanket tighter around himself.  “Yeah, I suppose,” he gave in. The expression on Zayn’s face told Louis to continue.  “I’ve been thinking lately…about me and Harry.”

“Oh, no, Lou, oh, _no_ ,” Zayn groaned.  “Don’t say what I think you’re about to say.”

Louis looked at Zayn in surprise.  “Wh—What d’you think I’m going to say?”

“You’re not leaving him, are you?”

“ _What_?  No, of course not.  Wouldn’t even dream of it.”

Zayn stared at Louis stonily.  “You’re such a confusing person.”

Louis’ mouth dropped.  “ _You’re_ the mysterious one, but whatever.  What I was _going_ to say was that…Well, I was going to say a lot.”  He looked to Zayn with an odd look on his face, as if asking if that would be okay or if that would just annoy him.  Zayn’s unspoken look told Louis to continue.

“Harry and I’re really comfortable with each other.  Like, even though I love you and this is way fun—way more fun now than I’d ever imagined—I feel really lonely that he’s not here.  It’s crazy.  I’ve never…felt like this about anyone before.  Know what I mean?”

Zayn nodded and took a drag of his cigarette.  Louis could tell Zayn didn’t feel like talking at the moment, so he continued, “And…the sex is really, really good.  I dunno about you and Liam, but us…it’s really good.” Louis didn’t really know how to next phrase what he wanted to say without revealing the agreement he and Harry had in bed.  He wasn’t about to share _that_ particular aspect of his sex-life, drunk or not, so he paused for a moment while taking some deep breaths.   “It’s just…I don’t ever want Harry to feel like he’s doing all the work…like, in bed…and I feel like that’s how it’s been lately.”

“What d’you mean?”

Louis bit his lip.  He knew he was drunk when he divulged what he did next.  “It’s hard to explain.  He’s really into taking charge.  And I love it.  He loves it, too.  We both kind of…get off on it.  But I just don’t ever want him to get tired of it.  Tired of me.”

“Please,” Zayn mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

“Really, it’s a legiti—legitimate concern,” Louis hiccupped.  “How would Liam feel if you never rode him?”

Zayn laughed at Louis’ choice of words.  “He’d miss it, I guess,” he answered with a shrug.  “Wait, _never_?  Does that mean—you’ve _never_ …?”

“Well, don’t look at me like that,” Louis snapped, already feeling stupid that he had confessed what he had.

“Mate, relax.”  Zayn put his hands up in a peaceful gesture. “It’s just…you’re such a bloody tease to him, I never would’ve guessed.”

“No, it’s—“ he laughed, his mood suddenly lifting as quickly as it had dropped, “—I really am, aren’t I?  It’s just…I mean, well…I’d look all chubby if I was on top, so I just haven’t done it.”

There.  He’d said it.  He’d told Zayn what he couldn’t even tell Harry.  Louis looked down to his stomach and pinched a bit of fat there, turning up his nose just imagining how it would move all around if he was on top of Harry.

“Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me, Louis?”

“And he hasn’t said anything,” Louis continued, talking over Zayn, “cause like I said, we both like when he takes charge, so him on top, or behind, is just natural.   And you know Harry, it’s not like he ever _would_ say something, but…Yeah, I want to be on top sometimes.  I _want_ to, but I was saying earlier, I’ve not been with anyone but him, and I just want it to be good.  I want him to like it.”

“Lou, Harry thinks the _world_ of you.  You really think he’d not like anything you did?  And you’re not chubby,” Zayn added for clarification.

Louis shrugged.  ”Harry is, like, whatever,” he said with a wave of his hand.  “He honestly thinks too much of me.  But me— _I_ want to be good.  For my own self.  I want to be _the shit_ at it.  I want to _know_ I’m doing a good job and for Harry to be, like, blown away by my skills and moves.”

“By your skills and moves,” Zayn repeated.

“Yeah,” Louis clarified with an impish grin.

“Then get a vibrator or something,” he suggested while obscenely moving up and down on his chair as if grinding on one.  “Practice in front of a mirror.”

“Well, now that I know what _you_ do…” Louis commented as Zayn burst out laughing.

“Hey,” Zayn said with a shrug of his shoulders.  “No shame in my game.”

But that actually gave Louis a thought: he _had_ a vibrator, had a dildo, had a bunch of little toys he was slightly ashamed of (that was, until Harry just about came in his pants when Louis showed him the box he kept them in). 

“Yeah…” Louis responded, suddenly inspired.  He could just practice...Maybe that would help a bit.  He would be able to look at himself in the mirror and see _just_ how he needed to suck in his stomach for him to look good.  It actually could be a real solution…  Normally he just laid on his back with his knees bent and fucked himself like that, imagining Harry looming on top of him.  Now he had a great idea.

With Louis’ worries mollified, he was happy and excited to gossip about Liam again.  The conversation continued outside on the balcony—Zayn smoked so _much_ when he was drunk.  Zayn shared quite a bit, and Louis was absolutely giddy.  As the night went on, they both grew tired of talking, and the conversation died down.

Both of the boys were silent for a bit, then Louis exclaimed, “Hey!”

“Jesus,” Zayn complained, lighting another cigarette. “You are so _loud_.”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed.  “Can I tell Harry about this?  About you and _Lee_ yum?  Or is this private secret time?”

Zayn shrugged.  “I figured you were going to anyway.  Liam’s ready to tell everyone, anyway.  He’s fine with it—you know how he hates secrets.  He’s probably telling Niall right now as we speak.”

“And nobody thinks of poor Harold, all alone, left to his thoughts—”

“Well, why don’t you ring him, then?  You haven’t even texted him all night.”

“Oh, shit.  Well, he’ll understand once he finds out the importance of the night’s events.”

Zayn smiled.  “Go talk to him, Lou,” he suggested, pulling his own phone out of his pocket and busying himself with texting.  Louis stared at Zayn’s profile for a long moment.  With his phone in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth, he really was an attractive person.  Louis was honestly, _brilliantly_ happy for him and Liam.

Louis stood up and immediately swayed.  “Holy shit,” he muttered to himself, holding his hands out in front of his body to balance himself.

“All right?” Zayn asked from his chair, chuckling.

Louis could only nod slightly, then he hiccupped.  “Bed.  Love you, Zaynie!”

Not realizing he was as drunk as he was until he began walking, he found that he had to hold onto the wall to get himself up the stairs and down the hall to his room.  He took his mobile out of his pocket and gripped it in his hand for dear life before undressing.  He ripped his clothing off, and after getting stuck in Harry’s sweater and knocking a few items off his nightstand, he collapsed in bed nude, still with his phone in hand.

Looking at the screen with one eye squinted shut, he realized he had a few missed messages from “Hazza.”  How hadn’t he noticed that before?

 **Hazza   [21:35]**  
Louuuuu!  vashapenin drinks

 **Hazza    [22:10]**  
how are you?

 **Hazza    [22:53]**  
text me when you get a chance :)  if youre not too pissed

 **Hazza    [23:57]**  
hope youre okay and had a good night and all that stuff, love you

 **Boo Bear [00:27]**  
Hyzaza!!!’  yeswasd good niteimnakesd

Immediately, Harry responded.

 **Hazza       [00:27]**  
whoa love youre hammered arent you

 **Boo Bear [00:28]**  
no

 **Boo Bear [00:28]**  
sporry I lied yes

 **Hazza     [00:29]**  
are you having a good time? why are you naked

Louis tried to respond that, yes, he had a good time, that Zayn was minutes away from being passed out on the balcony, that he probably drank about seven pints and who-knows-how-many shots throughout the course of the night, and that _holy shit,_ did he have some news about Zayn and Liam, but his fingers were too big and fumbly for the stupid touch-screen.  All that came out was a bunch of blurry nonsense, so he called Harry instead.

Curling up under the blankets while the phone rang, Louis’ dizziness was giving way to a more comfortable, buzzed feeling of contentedness.

“Lou, hey,” Harry answered almost straight away, and Louis smiled stupidly as he laid his head on Harry’s pillow.  “You all right?”

“Mmm,” Louis said, smacking his lips. “I’m drunk.”

“I can tell.”  Harry smiled fondly, wishing he were drunk with Louis and not just slightly-buzzed by himself.  “What’s up?”

“’M in bed,” Louis replied.  He lifted the blanket and peeked underneath.  “’M naked.”

“Ah…you’re in bed,” Harry repeated, trying to picture what he looked like right at that moment.  “Gettin’ ready to go to sleep, then?”

“Mm,” Louis confirmed.  “But I miss you _so much_ , Hazza,” he whined, sounding suddenly serious.  “I hate being alone.”

Harry agreed, “I know, baby, me, too.”  Unfortunately, both of them knew that they had a few more nights of being separated, which meant a few more nights feeling this horrible loneliness that hit its hardest at night. “But you had fun?”

“I did,” Louis confirmed.  His voice always sounded slightly higher when he was drunk, slightly child-like.  For some reason, Harry was embarrassingly turned on by it.  “Had a lot of fun.”   Louis suddenly began chuckling until he was laughing loudly into the phone.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s silliness, too.  “What’s so funny?”

“Zayn,” Louis breathed out, remembering Zayn grinding on the balcony chair earlier.  “Zayn is so fucking _ridiculous_.”

“Why’s that?” Harry laughed along.  Then a thought went through his mind.   “Is he there with you?”

“What? Here in bed with me?  _Our_ bed?  _Harry_ ,” Louis said scandalized.  “What kind of party do’ya think this _is_?”

“Well,” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders though Louis obviously couldn’t see, “just making sure.”

“He’s on the sofa tonight,” Louis said, still in that lovely, breathy pitch.  “I know the rules, Haz.”

And dear God, if _that_ didn’t make Harry’s heart stop beating.

“Good boy,” he automatically replied, taking in a deep breath and thinking of other things to talk about, other things to ask Louis about.  But then Louis giggled, and he was floored once more.

“I dunno if you’ll still say that in a minute…I have a _crazy_ story about Zayn.  Crazy, insane crazy.”

Harry wasn’t sure about Louis’ choice of phrasing, and his smile dropped. “What’s that mean?”

Louis laughed into his phone.  “So serious,” he said deeply, mocking Harry.

“Lou,” Harry admonished.

“It’s okay, baby, I like your jealous side.  You’re so _sexy_ , Harry.”

“And you’re drunk,” he replied.  “What happened with Zayn?”

“Oh, holy hell, Haz, you’ll never believe it.  _Zayn_ and _Liam_ , they’re like, they’re a thing.  An actual thing.”

Harry was silent for a few moments before exclaiming, “I _knew_ it!”

“Wait, _what_?  You knew?”

“Well, no, not technically, but I knew something was up.  Oh, I _knew_ it.  So he confirmed it, then?”

“Yeah.  Liam’s telling Niall tonight,” Louis answered.  “I can’t believe you s‘spected it though.  Am I just blind or something?”

“Well, you see, Lou, if maybe you were a wee bit _taller_ you could see what I see.”

“I could easily hang up on you, you know.”

“Aw, baby, please don’t,” Harry laughed quietly.  “So Liam and Zayn, huh?”

“I _know_ ,” Louis said eagerly.  “And they have threeways and—” (“Whoa, _kinky,_ ” Harry interrupted.) “—private closet snogging sessions and who knows what else?  Harry!  I am so excited!”

“Clearly,” Harry chuckled.  “What, you want to have threesomes now, too?”

“With a girl? Ew.”

“With a _girl_?” Harry asked in shock.  “Who?”

“Danielle.”

“Holy shit...  Do I even want to know any more?” he asked rhetorically, then shook his head quickly as Louis’ earlier words sank in.  “Wait, so a threesome with a guy would be fine with you, then?”

“Well, I dunno,” Louis playfully responded, “how fit are we talkin’?”

Harry answered straight away, “You better be joking.”

Louis laughed into the phone.  “You know I only want you, Hazza.”

“Mm,” came Harry’s noise of satisfaction.

“I really wish you were here,” Louis whined, pouting deeply. “I’m so _horny_ and you’re not _here_.”

“Oh, are you?” Harry asked softly.  He pulled back the duvet on his hotel bed and climbed in, trying to get cozy in between foreign sheets.  He smirked and asked playfully, “All that talk with Zayn got you all worked up?”

“Yeah,” he admitted, thinking back to how he and Zayn had talked about Harry and how Louis couldn’t get the idea of riding Harry out of his head now.  He was lost in his quiet fantasies when he noticed that Harry wasn’t saying anything anymore.  “…Harry?”

“Look, I…” Harry’s voice was different. “I thought you were taking the piss about the threesome, but if—if that’s something you really want to do, I mean, I guess I could find a way to be okay with it.”  Louis’ brain tried to make sense of what he was hearing as Harry rambled on.  “Just the thought of sharing you, though, it—”

“No!” Louis cut him off, not realizing what Harry had thought he meant.  He realized that he must have _no_ idea how he sounded because he had been getting misunderstood left and right all night. “That’s not what I meant at all.  At all.  I don’t want to have a _threesome_ , Jesus.” 

“Oh,” Harry said nonchalantly, trying not to show just how pleased he was with that answer. “Just talking about it, though, got you horny?” Harry smiled.

“No, that’s not necessarily…no,” Louis replied. Feeling like he needed to explain himself but not knowing how, he rambled quickly.  “I mean…don’t be mad, okay?  It’s—I got really excited that Zayn bottoms, too,” (“Knew it,” interrupted Harry) “and we were talking about it and stuff, about…I don’t know, sex stuff.  And it made me think of you, and now I can’t _stop_ thinking of you.”

“Ah,” Harry couldn’t help but feel happy to hear that.  “Why would I be mad at that?”

“I dunno.  I never talk about our sex life with anyone.  I felt like I was, like, telling this big secret or something.”

“…What exactly did you talk about?”  Harry’s brain thought back to a lot of pretty private sexual events with Louis.  Both of them were virgins when they met, so they fooled around a lot before they actually started having sex.   And just pretty recently they’d gotten into a relatively _new_ aspect of sex together, this mild domination kink that both of them discovered.  All of the bandmates were like brothers, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted them to know that much just yet…

“Just how we have really good sex,” Louis told him, not wanting to share the part about how he’d told Zayn he’d never yet ridden Harry.  “How much I fucking _miss you_ when you’re away.”

“I know, babe.  Me too,” he admitted.  “It’s miserable.”

“What would you…be doing right now if you had me in bed with you?”

Harry bit his lip.  It was rare that Louis would initiate talking dirty like this.  They’d attempted this once or twice before, this phone-sex thing—if that’s what you wanted to call it—but Louis was always a bit self-conscious.  He admitted to Harry that he liked it, but that saying things out loud made him feel a little awkward sometimes, especially on the phone.  Louis usually would end up getting too overwhelmed, and normally Harry just whispered dirty things into the phone and listened to Louis’ breathing until he finally came.  Harry couldn’t help being a little worried that Louis was drunk, and he wondered if that was the only reason Louis was asking that.

“I would get you a huge glass of water and kiss and cuddle with you all night,” Harry answered, keeping it light.

“Harry,” Louis whined.  “I’ve _no_ clothes on, and that’s what you’d do?”

“Well, baby,” Harry chuckled, “that’s why I’d do the cuddling.  You’d get all cold otherwise.”

“You wanna—Don’t you wanna…?” Louis couldn’t get the words out, but Harry of course knew what he was trying to say.

“I dunno, sweetheart…You’re pretty drunk…”

“Only a little drunk.”

Harry laughed at him.  “You could barely send a text earlier,” he reminded Lou.

“Well, if you don’t _want_ to, fine,” Louis huffed.

“Relax, love, relax,” Harry soothed.  “I _do_ want to.  I just want you to _remember_ it if we do.”

“I’ll remember it,” Louis swore.

“Okay,” Harry responded reluctantly.  “We’ll try, then, how’s that?”

“Yesss,” Louis sang.

“You going to be good?”

“You know I’ll be good, Harry.”

“What was that?”

“Yes, yes, I’ll be good.”

Harry knew how hard this could be for Louis.  He vowed to do everything he could to make Louis more comfortable with this whole thing, and that started with getting him in the correct headspace.  To try to put Louis at ease, he asked a simple question: “Whose side of the bed are you on, baby? Mine or yours?”

“I’m in the middle,” Louis answered.  “All sprawled out.”

“Mmm…bet you are.”

Louis giggled.  “Where are you at? What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry about me—this is about you, not me.”

“Oh,” Louis replied breathlessly, “okay.  But will you tell me what you’re doing….later on?”  Louis didn’t know another way to phrase “once this gets started.”  It still was a relatively awkward thing to be doing, and Louis was shit at trying to say sexy things.  Luckily, Harry was a natural, and normally, Louis just took his lead.

Harry’s reply was simple.  “What did I just say?”

“This is about me, not you.”

“Say it again.”  Harry’s dominant side was coming out already, and Louis almost melted into the bed in pleasure.

“This is about me, not you.”

“Good.  And since it’s all about you, I’m going to make it very good for you, baby.  But you’ve got to be a _very_ good listener.”

“I will be,” Louis promised.  “I’ll be a good listener.”

“Okay, I’m trusting you to be…  And Lou,” he added quieter, “since I can’t be there with you…just tell me if there’s something you don’t want to do.  You don’t have to do anything you don’t want.  I just want it to feel good for you.”

Louis nodded, but quickly realized he couldn’t be seen.  “Kay.”

Harry smiled.  “So, Lou, you got the lights on or off?”

“Off.”

“All of them?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, love, I want you to be able to see—”

“I can see,” Louis interrupted excitedly.  “Light from outside’s coming in.”  Harry suddenly felt a longing for his bed.  He knew exactly what Louis was describing, knew exactly how the moon lit up Louis’ body at night, knew exactly how each beam accentuated every one of Louis’ lovely curves.

“Good,” he answered simply.  “So, you asked the question earlier, but now _I_ want to know…What would _you_ want me to do if I was there in bed with you?”

 _"_ I’d want… _God_ …”

“It’s just me, babe,” Harry reminded him. 

“Yeah,” Louis agreed, heart beating wildly against his chest.  Harry was completely right, Louis thought; he had nothing to be nervous about.  “Well, first,” Louis spoke, “I’d want you to touch me.  Your hands always feel good when you touch me all over.”  He closed his eyes and imagined Harry doing just that as he slightly ran his fingertips up and down his torso.

“And you always feel good underneath my hands,” Harry added.  “If I were there,” he continued, easing Louis into the fantasy, “I’d start by kissing your lips.  I’d kiss you like I hadn’t seen you in months, and you’d put your fingers in my hair like you always do.”

Louis pushed the covers back with his feet, finding he’d gotten too hot to have them covering him.  He looked down and noticed he was completely hard, but for the time being, he didn’t touch.  He desperately listened to Harry.

“I’d get on top of you,” Harry continued, “get in between your legs, grind into you.  And I’d move to your neck, and suck a bruise there, and feel you breathing underneath me.  You’d be moaning all sexy like you always do when I bite you.”

Louis’ breath was picking up now, and he couldn’t resist taking hold of his cock, squeezing his eyes while he slowly pumped himself up and down.

“And _then_ I’d start touching you all over,” Harry continued.  “What would you want me to do next, baby?”

Louis couldn’t get the idea of riding Harry out of his head.  He figured if he was going to bring it up, it was now or never.  “Um, roll me over.”

“Oh?  You always love being face-down in the mattress, don’t you…”

“No,” Louis said, stilling his hand slightly, “I mean, _yes_ , but, like…” God, he sucked at this. “Roll me over on top of you.”

“Oh, you want to be on top of _me_ ,” Harry mused.

“Yeah…I just want to be on top of you, want to rub myself all over you.  Feel you hard underneath me.”

Harry moaned.  Louis’d never mentioned anything like this before; Harry locked this information away to talk about later.  “Mmm.  Do you, now?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, “I think about it all the time, Harry.  I want to be on top of you and ride you real bad.  _So_ bad.  I’d be good for you and everything.  I _promise_  I’d be good.”

“Jesus…” Harry whispered, palming himself lightly.  “Yeah, I know you’d be good, baby.  You’re always so good, aren’t you?”  He added a second later, “You can ride my cock any time you want, you know.  I’d love it…”

“You would?” Louis’ hand resumed working quickly on his cock, moving the wetness from the tip down to the sides with his thumb.

“Of course I would, baby.  I can see you now…Sweating, panting, moaning…”

Harry could hear Louis very well in the silence that followed, could hear tiny catches of breath and a slight slapping sound, and he knew what Louis was doing.  “Louis, stop.  Take your hand off your dick.”

Louis whined.  “Harry, _please_ , I’m so hard.  I just want to come.  Make me come,” Louis begged.

Harry almost growled.  He wanted to appear in-control for Louis, though, so he got himself into the correct mindset to give Lou what he needed.  “Eventually.  Get the lube from out my drawer,” he instructed.  He was going to take this new information from Louis and hopefully make it a memorable night for him.

Louis did as he was told and smirked when he noticed that the bottle was almost empty.  When Harry heard the bottle click open, he was quick to reprimand Louis.  “I didn’t say to do anything with it yet.”  Louis’ hands froze. “Since I’m not there with you, you need to be a good listener.” 

“Okay,” Louis told him, moving his head to rest the phone on his shoulder.  It was horribly hot, and he was glad that it had a good charge.

“Sit up, Lou.  Sit up on your knees and face the headboard.”

Louis moved quickly to obey, finding that taking orders from Harry had been having a sobering effect on him.  Instead of feeling shit-faced as he had before the phone call, he now felt love-drunk—the perfect feeling of floatiness and arousal.  “Okay…now what?” he asked while he sat up on his knees and rested his bum on his calves.

“Place a pillow between your legs.  Straddle it.”  Louis followed Harry’s commands.  He wiggled his bum around to snugly rest on the pillow and listened quietly for more instructions. 

“I want you to listen to me for a minute.”

Louis was anxious.  “I’m listening.”

“This is important.  Do  _not_  touch your cock.  Pretend that I’m there watching you.  What happens when you touch your cock when I’m there watching you?”

“I get punished.  Unless you tell me to touch.  But sometimes I still do it anyway,” he rambled, “‘cause I  _want_ to be spanked.”

Harry chuckled softly.  “Yeah, you’re a little brat, aren’t you baby?”  Louis bit his lip and smiled.  “…But you understand what I asked?”

“I understand.”

“Good.  If at any time you feel like you’re going to come, you’ll tell me so.  You won’t come without asking first.”

“Okay, yeah, I know, okay.”

“ _Now_ I want you to open the bottle.  Cover your fingers.  Make ‘em all wet.”

Louis again rested the phone on his right shoulder as he gratefully did what Harry asked.  He knew what was coming next; he impatiently waited for Harry to give the next instruction.

“Which hand did you choose?”

“Left,” Louis whispered.

“Reach down in between your legs with your left hand, under your balls.  Touch your hole.” 

Louis held onto the phone again with his right hand as he did what Harry asked, just wetting his tight hole.  He shuddered out a breath as he fought his instincts to move, still waiting to hear from Harry what he wanted him to do.

“Put a finger inside your arse, Lou.  Sit down on it.”  Louis sucked in a deep breath before sinking down completely on his index finger with his back completely straight.  Harry intently listened for Louis’ hitch in breath, and when he heard it, he asked, “How’s it feel?”

“Good, good, but I want more,” Louis answered honestly.

“Be good for me, and you’ll get more,” Harry promised.  “Lift yourself up and lower yourself down on your finger, baby.  Fuck yourself on it.”

Louis was thrilled to finally move, and he did so with eagerness.  “ _Oh_ , God, I wish you were here, Harry,” Louis whined. “Your fingers are so much better.”

Harry’s groan was audible over the line as he pressed a little harder onto his cock. “Pretend they’re mine.  Pretend I’m right there, remember?  Add another one,” he told Louis while peeling off his tight black jeans and underwear at the same time.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis shuddered, feeling himself stretch open even wider.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?  You love it when I fuck you with my fingers...  Always lay there and _beg_ me to just fuck you with my cock…”

“Yeah,” Louis repeated.  It seemed that was all he was capable of saying at the moment, his mind a hazy fog of pleasure.  Soon, his mouth was slack, emitting high-pitched moans as he got a little deeper inside himself.  He looked down slightly at how his body looked while working himself on his fingers.  His thighs were _made_ for this. He saw his dick touch against his skin as he moved up and down, every brush against his leg just adding to the coiling inside of his tummy.

Harry was in awe of this boy that he was lucky enough to call his boyfriend.  He was _so fucking sexy_.  Reaching down to slowly jerk himself, he tried to keep his voice even as he asked, “You hittin’ your spot?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Louis moaned.  “Can I—Can I—?”

“You can ask me, baby, can you what?”

“Can I add another one?”

“So fucking greedy,” Harry said as he started to stroke himself in earnest to Louis’ moans.  “Just one more,” he answered.

Immediately, Louis put his three fingers together and rode his arse up and down on them faster and faster, picturing Harry right there in bed with him.  Louis was being _so_ loud already.  He couldn’t help the little noises that left his mouth.  He crooked his fingers inside of him perfectly and imagined that he was riding on Harry’s hand instead, that Harry was tormenting him by constantly hitting his prostate but not letting him come. 

“Shit, I feel like I’m going to come already,” Louis gasped, quickly slamming his body down onto his fingers again and again.

“Stop moving,” Harry ordered.

Louis whined from the other end of the phone. “ _Harry_ ,” he whimpered.

Harry ignored him.  “Take your fingers out of your arse, Louis.”  Louis wanted to protest, but he did as Harry asked.  “Go into the closet,” Harry whispered.  It was so low that Louis had thought he’d imagined it.

Louis _hadn’t_ imagined it, though.  “… _Really_?”

“Yes, really.  Tell me when you’re there.”

Louis rolled out of the bed—still massively drunk but able to walk a little better—and stumbled to the closet.  “I’m here,” Louis told Harry as he opened the door.  “I’m—“ he cleared his throat.  “I’m standing right here.”

“Grab your box and take it back to the bed with you.”

“But...”

“No buts,” Harry interrupted.

 _But I’m too short_ , Louis thought.  He wanted to behave, though—even on the phone—and he looked around to try to find something he could step on.   His eyes lit up when he found the rubbish bin in the corner of the room.  He carelessly flipped it upside down and stood on top of it in front of the closet, using every bit of flexibility he had to reach back to where Harry kept the box.  Just as he grabbed it, he slipped and fell against the frame of the door.

“Lou!” Harry exclaimed upon hearing a noise.  “What was that?”

“ _Shiiiit_ ,” Louis whined, holding his elbow while still keeping his phone to his ear.

“What happened?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Louis told him hurriedly.

“Don’t lie to me.”

Harry’s tone was so domineering, so deep.  Louis couldn’t help but do anything the other boy told him to.  “I fell,” he complained.  “I’m too damn _short_ , Harry.”

 _Shit_ , Harry thought from miles away.  He had forgotten that he kept the box at the very top of the closet specifically _because_ it was out of Louis’ reach.  He thought about getting Louis to ask Zayn to get it for him…it wasn’t like he needed to know what was in it or anything, but—fuck that.  Not when Louis was naked and Zayn was apparently into guys now.

Before Harry could think of a solution, Louis went on determinedly, “It’s okay, baby, it doesn’t hurt anymore.  I’m going to get it.”

 _That’s my boy._   “Be very careful,” Harry instructed in his ear.  “Pretend I’m right there behind you holding you up.”

With that thought in his head, Louis attempted to get the box again.  It would be almost funny out-of-context, him standing on a rubbish bin straining to grab a plain black shoebox from out of a too-tall closet, but it wasn’t.  It was serious.  That regular old shoebox held _magic_ inside of it.  Louis’d been collecting for years.

Harry listened attentively to Louis’ grunts and groans as he struggled to complete what would, for him, be an easy task.  He listened to Louis’ excited proclamation once he got the box down and instructed him to take the same position on the bed again with the box to his side.

“Okay,” said Louis breathlessly, “I’m back in bed.”

“Good.  Lift the lid to the box,” Harry directed. “Get your dildo out.”

“ _Yes_ , _”_ Louis hissed without realizing it.

“Now hold it upwards on the pillow.”

Louis smiled down at the toy in his hand.  “It kind of looks like you, Harry.   _God_ , I wish it was you,” he complained for the millionth time that night.

“You’re going to pretend it is.  I’m right there with you,” Harry reminded him.  “You’re not alone.  I’m the pillow between your legs, I’m the toy in your hand.  If you close your eyes and imagine it, you can feel me rubbing my hands all over you, all over your arse, all over your beautiful tummy…all over your body…”

Louis closed his eyes and dropped his mouth as he tried to picture it.  Harry was right; if he imagined it hard enough, Harry was right there below Louis, looking up at him in reverie.

Harry continued, “Now take the lube and pour it all over my cock.”

Louis moved his head to the side to rest the mobile between his ear and his shoulder, freeing up another hand. “Okay…I’m—I’m doing it.”

While Louis was preoccupied with his latest instruction, Harry whispered, “Your little fingers feel so good rubbing up and down my cock, baby.”  Harry was rubbing his own cock at a torturously slow pace, forbidding himself to get carried away.

“Yeah, I’m getting you all wet,” Louis added, wondering if he’d ever been this turned on before.  “Harry, are you…are you touching yourself?”

Harry saw no harm in being honest.  “Been for a while now.”

Louis smiled.  “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Bet _you_ are,” Harry said, turning the attention back to Louis, “slicking up your toy…Bet you can’t fucking wait to fuck yourself on it…Gonna fill up your arse so good, baby, make yourself come all over the sheets.”

“Jesus,” Louis whispered at Harry’s words.  “It’s—it’s all wet now, Harry.”

“Good. Now lift your arse up and sit down on me. Slowly.”

Louis’ thighs shook in anticipation as he lifted his arse off the pillow and lowered himself gently on the toy.  The burn was _so_ good and _so_ welcome, and all Louis could do was actually picture the dildo being Harry.  Feeling like he was going to come _already_ , he gritted out, “God, you feel so good inside me.  Can I move? _Please_? Please tell me I can move.”

“Yeah, go on,” Harry allowed as he quickened his own pace, jerking his cock rhythmically.

Louis was good at this.  He picked up his pace a little at a time until he was bouncing up and down steadily, his dick flopping up and down with each thrust.  He’d gotten wet and sweaty in between his legs, and he was running on pure lust as he determinedly fucked himself harder and harder.

“Ungh, ungh, ungh,” he moaned wantonly as he rolled his nipple in his free hand, pinching it on each downward roll of his hips.

Harry held onto the base of his cock with his hand to keep himself from coming at Louis’ noises.  “God, you’re so loud, baby.”

“Yeah…sorry…”

“Don't apologize, don’t ever apologize,” Harry said roughly.  “Don’t keep any noise in.”

And Louis didn’t.  He made sure Harry heard just how good this felt for him by being as vocal as he wanted to be, finding that he wasn’t able to form many words anyway.

“I bet you’ve thought about fucking my cock like this before,” Harry groaned, and he hoped Louis had.

“Yeah, yeah, Harry, _yes_.”

“Mmm, you take so much, don’t you, Lou, _God_ , don’t stop.”

“Won’t stop, won’t stop,” Louis murmured.  He’d taken to just grinding on the toy now, keeping it locked deep inside of him while rolling his hips.  The tip relentlessly prodded that spot inside him, and he knew it wouldn’t be long now.

“Baby, oh my _God_ ,” Louis cried out, holding his tummy with one hand and squeezing his nipple with the other.  He leaned forward slightly and looked down between his legs, loving how the dildo looked as it was nestled inside him. 

Harry was still holding onto the base of his dick, trying desperately not to come until he heard Louis do so.  His cock had turned a deep red, throbbing with each beat of his heart.  “Fuck yourself so good on my cock, Lou, look at you,” he whispered, trying in vain to picture what Louis’d look like right in front of him.  Harry pictured a sweaty, debauched Louis moaning filthily as he impaled himself again and again on his cock.  His strong legs would strain to continue lifting himself up, but he’d still be so eager to do all the work that he would be relentless in his movements, refusing any assistance from Harry.  “Is this—is this something you wanna do when I get back?”

“Yeah,” Louis panted. “God, yes.”

“God, do you have any clue how much I want to see you right now?” Harry let slip.  “Talk to me.  Tell me what you’re doing.”

“’M sat all the way down…” Louis sounded utterly wrecked. “My arse is touching the pillow…I’m just rocking back and forth now…So deep…”

“Yeah, I’m so deep.  You love it deep, don’t you, Lou?”

“Yeah,” he whined.

“You dirty little boy …You’re gonna come so hard, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” he gasped, “But it feels so good, I don’t want it to stop.”

“But it’s gonna feel so good when you do come, baby.”

“So good,” Louis repeated. “You always keep fucking me after I come, feels so good, gets me so hard.”

“Yeah,” Harry continued, loving that Louis was saying so much.  “You always look so fucking sexy, Lou, when you shake and fall apart and just _keep coming_ —”

“Oh, shit.”

Louis reached out to grab more pillows and scrambled to place them in a pile in front of him, a pile that looked and felt exactly like Harry’s body underneath him. He rested his elbows on the pile as he quickly switched to speakerphone, placing the mobile right in between his arms.  Harry consistently heard Louis’ heavy panting as he relentlessly rocked up and down on the dildo, rapidly chasing release.

“I wanna feel you come on my cock, Lou, want your cum all over me.”  He could tell Louis wouldn’t be saying anything else because his breathing was so loud and exerted, so he kept talking him through it.  “And when you come, I’d hold onto you even harder and pound up into that hole ‘til you _cry_ —”

“ _Coming_ ,” Louis panted, “Can I—”

“Do it,” Harry beckoned. “Come for me, baby.  Watch your cock cum all over the fucking place.”

Louis squeezed the pillows in front of him strongly enough to tear them apart while he bit down on the fabric of the pillowcase, keening as his body shook.  Noises he’d later be embarrassed by fell from his mouth, and he hotly panted against the linen and into the phone as his movements became erratic.  Every muscle in his entire body tensed as he let out one final cry of “ _Harry!_ ” and felt hot liquid burst out of him from below.

He rode out his orgasm, slowing his hips down leisurely while trying to catch his breathing.  Keeping the dildo inside of him, he sat up fully again and noticed the complete mess he’d made all over the pillows.  Dazed, he reached back out to the phone and switched it off speakerphone.  On the other end of the line, all was quiet save for more heavy breathing.  Louis’ head began to pound as the blood returned to it, and he had a blank, shocked look on his face.

“I can’t believe I just came that hard,” he laughed as his chest rose and fell.

“You are so unbelievably perfect,” was Harry’s slow, deep response.  He sounded like he’d run a marathon.

Though neither boy was saying anything at the time, Louis kept the phone to his ear.  He carefully removed the dildo from himself and tossed it on the side of the bed, quickly followed by all the pillows.  He sprawled his limbs out like a starfish and stared at the ceiling while he came back to his senses. Harry, meanwhile, was clumsily cleaning himself off with the thinnest bedside tissues he’d ever seen.

“Why haven’t we done that before?” Harry asked after a time.

“Yeah, I know,” Louis agreed, chuckling.  “Jesus Christ.  Did you come good?”

“So good.  Sounds like you did, too,” Harry joked.

“Yeah.  Wow.”

A few silent moments passed again, and Harry debated if he should bring up what he was thinking about, but he was interested...

“You said you think about that all the time,” Harry mused, “riding me.”

“Yeah,” Louis answered, dreading where this was going to go.

“If you think about it all the time, baby, why haven’t you said anything?  Just curious.”                                             

Louis didn’t answer immediately.  He wanted to get out of the question, but he knew Harry would be persistent if he tried to avoid the topic.  It would be best to be open with him.  “Cause I’d look fat,” he said softly. “My stomach…It’s fat.”

Harry was silent for a long moment.  Louis cringed because he knew that he had ruined the mood, the lovely afterglow that they were sharing.  “That’s really what you think?”

Louis felt like crying all of a sudden but simultaneously felt good getting this off his chest. “I mean…well…yeah.”

“You’ve felt like this for a long time, then,” Harry stated.

All Louis could think to say was, “Sorry.”

“Baby, I really wish you didn’t think that…that’s so far from the truth.  You are, by far, the sexiest guy— _person_ —I’ve ever seen,” Harry confessed.  “You have a little extra right there, sure, but you have a little extra in your arse, too, and you seem to like that, don’t you?”

“Well, that’s generally a better place to be bigger at.”

“Says who?”

“Says everybody!”

“Name one person who has said that to you besides yourself.”  Louis couldn’t answer the question, even when Harry gave him almost an entire minute to do so.  “That’s what I thought.  I’m not just saying this because I love you, but you are perfect _just the way you are_.  …I’m so sorry you’ve felt like this for so long.”

Louis sighed.

“After I first met you,” Harry continued, “you want to know what I did that night?”

“What?”

“I thought about you all night.  I jerked off for, like, an _hour_ thinking of you.”

“Really?” Louis asked, surprised that he’d never known that before.  “We had only talked for, like, five minutes.”

“Well, yeah, but I couldn’t get you out of my head.  _All_ of you.  Literally from your head to your toes.  Your hair, and your eyes, and that smile.   Your arse, your legs, your feet.  Your _stomach_.  Your stomach’s _gorgeous_ , Lou.” 

“You, you’re gorgeous.  Me, I’m okay but with a pouch around my waist.”

“ _Please_.  Everyone has stuff that they don’t like about them.  It just _seems_ like it’s this vast, obvious issue, but to everyone else, they don’t even notice little things like that because they’re too busy looking at how good you are as a person.”

“Harry the Wise, everybody,” Louis said.  “Everybody has stuff they don’t like about themselves, you say? And what don’t you like about yourself, then?  You’ve nothing to _not_ like.”

“Er, my skin, mostly,” Harry answered.

“What? Your skin’s fine.”

Harry scoffed.  “See what I’m saying?  That’s exactly my point, Lou.  What I’m the most insecure about, you don’t even pay attention to.  Look, I’ve learned to live with the fact that sometimes my skin’s smooth and sometimes it’s not.  It doesn’t change who I am or anything.  And just because you have a little extra weight—and Lou, I really mean a _little_ extra, it’s _so_ unnoticeable, baby—around your waist, how is that even supposed to affect who you are as a person?”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed, finding that Harry made a lot of sense.  “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Ooh, let’s get that in writing.”

“Shut up.”

“Nope,” Harry smiled.  “You know, I _so_ cannot wait to get back home to you now.  Not that it was different before or anything.  But, Jesus, Lou, you got me so hard.”

Louis smiled widely.  “Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah.  I seriously cannot believe my life.  I’m so lucky to have you.  I really can’t believe that we are where we are right now, but I don’t want to question it.  I wouldn’t ever want anybody else.”

Louis beamed, wondering what good act he’d performed in a past life to be blessed with such a sweet boyfriend.  “Me either.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess this chapter requires the reader to suspend disbelief for a few scenes... Like I always say, it's fiction! Enjoy!

Late the next morning, Louis woke up with a headache, and he groaned loudly.  His entire naked body lay diagonal across the mattress, and he was cold.  He was vaguely aware that there were no pillows at all on the bed, and after blindly feeling the space around him, he also realized there was no Harry.

Louis strained his eyes to see where his boyfriend was, but then he remembered with disappointment that Harry wasn’t there.  Harry was away, and he was alone.  Alone with quite a hangover. 

He wasn’t ill, but it was definitely obvious to him that he’d drunk a lot last night.  His head throbbed, the taste in his mouth was deathly, and his bladder was so full that he reluctantly kicked back the covers to make his way to the toilet.  Staggering mindlessly out of bed, he instantly stepped on a variety of sex toys that had fallen on the floor sometime during the night, and he gasped.  Everything from the night before came back to him as something began vibrating by his foot, and he couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread throughout his body upon remembering what he had done.

Smirking, he immediately looked around for his phone.  Finding it under the duvet with hardly any battery-life left, he took a photograph of the mess on the floor and sent it to Harry.  The grin left his face, however, as he plugged in his phone to charge.  What was he even going to do all day?  No Harry…Nothing to do…Feeling like shit…

He forced himself to take a few deep breaths.  He could do this.  It was only two more days, after all.  He only had _two days_ , and then when he woke up on the third day, Harry would be back.  _He could do this_.  He just had to keep resolutely telling himself that.  He had grown pretty addicted to Harry, and he didn’t have a care in the world about admitting that fact.

After finishing up in the loo (and grimacing quite a bit at his horrid reflection), he dressed in trackies and trudged downstairs to the kitchen for some tea.  And maybe some aspirin.

Louis found Zayn predictably still asleep on the sofa with only a thin blanket covering him, and he decided it was for the best to just let him sleep, even if it was close to noon.  Louis hated waking Zayn up, even when it was absolutely necessary.  And it was _far_ from necessary right now for Zayn to be awake, even if Louis wanted somebody to be shuffling around the house with him.  Zayn would just be grumpy, anyway.

There was nothing Louis hated more than a quiet house.  He was so used to something always going on at his childhood home that he didn’t know how to deal with the silence.  He needed _noise_ …be it laughter, crying, screaming…even just footsteps.  _Something_.  Louis sighed, put the kettle on, and scanned the cupboards until he found some cereal to eat.

Feeling better with a little something in his stomach, he poured himself some tea and took it upstairs to lie in bed and watch television.  A hard task, really, when one’s pillows were scattered across the floor and splotched with dried semen.  Louis just took the pillowcases off and threw them vaguely in the direction of the laundry basket, then settled himself in his bed with his fluffy pillows and switched on the telly.

Suddenly remembering the agreement he’d made with management, he reached for his charging phone on the nightstand and opened Twitter.  He tweeted: “Nice cup of Yorkshire tea to start off the day.  Perfect.”  He rolled his eyes at what he’d written.  Regardless of the fact that he loved Yorkshire Tea, he felt stupid doing virtual promotions in this manner.

He was mindlessly checking Twitter as the television was stuck on some stupid program when he received a text from Harry.  Harry had apparently just received Louis’ earlier picture of all his sex toys lying about, the one he captioned “twisted me ankle on these gems--apparently the price to pay for late night naughtiness ;)”  Louis’ face lit up upon seeing Harry’s name pop up on the screen.

 **Hazza 12:31  
** oi! best put them away before you break a leg :) :) :) 

 **Hazza 12:31  
** howre you feeling? sore bum? ;)

 **BooBear 12:32  
** ughh like ive got ants in me head but ill live

 **BooBear 12:32  
** and yeah actually, for some odd reason it is a bit sore

 **Hazza 12:33  
** :P

 **BooBear 12:35  
** go hard or go home, babe :)

 **Hazza 12:35  
** that your motto?

 **BooBear 12:36  
** yep

Since there was nothing on television and he needed to shower anyway, he got out of bed, took off his clothes, and snapped a quick photo of his bare arse.  He contemplated looking at the camera, but his face looked puffy, and his eyes were a bit bloodshot.  He figured Harry would appreciate the bum-shot by itself, regardless.

And he did.

 **Hazza  
** mmmmm

 **Hazza  
** damn….look soo good lou….promise me no touching til I get home, yeah?

 **BooBear  
** but of course not my love

 **Hazza**  
got to go, talk to you tonight, k?

Louis took his time showering and felt loads better after drying off.  Now dressed in something more presentable than just sweatpants, he went back downstairs to check on Zayn.  He could hear Zayn talking to someone, so he paused on the last step and listened.

Zayn’s voice was deep and scratchy from sleep.  “Yeah…No…Well, I thought you told me to…”

From the bits and pieces of the conversation Louis could hear, it didn’t sound very pleasant.  Zayn’s tone was off.  “I did…Not much I can do about it now…Sure…Nah... I’m not…Okay, then…..Yeah…You, too.”

After he heard the talking stop, Louis peeked into the lounge before walking over to Zayn.  Louis bent over the back of the sofa and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s front the best he could.  “What’s the matter, Zaynie-Poo?”

“Nothing,” he replied.

“Sounded like something.”

Zayn shrugged, maybe annoyed by Louis’ eavesdropping, but since when have they ever had any privacy, anyway?  “Liam’s upset.”

Louis held in his scoff and removed his arms from Zayn, waiting for him to say more.  Louis and Liam hadn’t really gotten on that well when they first met, and their relationship was the slowest to form.  Liam took everything _so_ seriously.  Liam had loosened up a bit during the past year, though, but Louis still couldn’t help but feel like there was always something kind of _bothering_ Liam, like he couldn’t ever fully unwind.

After Louis walked around the sofa, he plopped down and stretched out, placing his feet—welcome or not—in Zayn’s lap.  “What’s wrong with him this time?”

“Guess he wanted to tell you lot together, wanted me to wait ‘til he got back.”

The fact that Zayn and Liam were now an item was hot news; Louis was still trying to get used to it.  Last night when he was drunk, he was _thrilled_.  He was still thrilled while he was sober, of course, but it was different, too.  The real-world implications of it hit him a little harder.  Two couples in the same band… Management had already started having talks with Harry and Louis about their obviousness in interviews and shows, and now here were two more boys trying to be discreet about their relationship.  Louis wondered what would come of it.

“Oh, so that means he didn’t tell Niall after all, then?”

Zayn shook his head. 

“Well, I’ve already told Harry, so…”

“’Course you have.”

“You told me I could!”

“I know,” Zayn responded with a grin.  Seeing that Zayn wasn’t actually mad, Louis took his foot and poked Zayn’s side with it, which he promptly swatted away. “Oi, get your stinkin’ feet away from me, Lou!”

“I just had a shower, thank you very much.”

“ _Anyway_.”

“So is Liam really mad or just upset?”

“Neither, really.”  Zayn shrugged.  “Liam’ll be fine.  It’s just…different stuff.”

Louis rose an eyebrow.

“Well, he can’t drink, so he was a bit gutted that everyone else got pissed when he just sat about last night practicing songs...  So I told him I’m right hungover at the moment and he got a little short with me.”

“And the poor dear’s been staying with _Niall_ , of all people,” Louis laughed. “Wonder how that’s been working out.”

Zayn chuckled.  He typed out a quick message to Liam on his phone, then grabbed his pack of cigarettes from the side table, running his fingers through his messy hair before putting one in his mouth.

“One day down,” he mumbled from around the cigarette, “Two more to go.”

“How did you get so lucky as to not have management up _your_ arse during all this?”

“I’m shit at promoting things, and they know it,” Zayn laughed.  “I just have to be seen wearing some ADIDAS shit and I’ll be fine.”

“Arsehole,” Louis muttered.

“Need to go out sometime soon, have photos taken,” Zayn elaborated.

Both boys met eyes and said at the same time: “Tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

That evening held another two-man party for Zayn and Louis.  FIFA, Netflix, and lots of beer were enjoyed.  They decided to stay away from the liquor this time.  Louis constantly wondered what Harry was up to, and he made a conscious effort not to look at his phone too often.  After he beat Zayn at FIFA for the second time, he muttered “fuck it” to himself, glanced over at his phone, and was thrilled to see a text from Harry.  He got up to get another beer and began talking to him.

 **Hazza [21:35]  
** Wassssssaaahhh

 **BooBear [21:58]  
** :) you the drunk one tonight?

 **Hazza [22:00]  
** little bit

 **Hazza [22:01]  
** drunk or not, god knows i would rather be there with you than here

 **BooBear [22:03]  
** aww dont you just make my heart go pitter patter

 **BooBear [22:04]  
** saw some pics of you online w fans from earlier, looks like youre doing ok :)

 **Hazza [22:05]  
** already?

 **BooBear [22:05]  
** yup

 **Hazza [22:07]  
** well PR and all that…saw your tea tweet earlier too lol

All the boys had been busy doing their own promotions of various brands or charities, and Harry knew that Louis had to plug Yorkshire Tea references lately.  Louis even went as far as to get his mum to tweet about it, too.  It was just part of the job, he surmised.  (Not that his mother cared at all about the content of her Twitter; she’d do it for the attention alone, probably.)

“You in there sexting?” Zayn shouted from the lounge.

“Guilty!” Louis yelled back.  Sashaying back to the sofa, he said, “Just let me finish this last text—sucking…your…prick…makes…me…so…hard.”  Louis’ fingers typed the screen quickly, actually telling Harry that he’d text him a bit later, while Zayn covered his ears, singing a chorus of “la la la’s.”

After he pocketed his mobile, Louis looked up at Zayn with a blank face.  “Harry’s insatiable,” he said seriously as he opened his beer.  “Sex addict, you know.  Constantly in need of a wank.  Don’t know what I’m to do with him.”

Zayn raised his eyebrows.  “That so?”

“Mm,” Louis answered.  He noticed that Zayn was texting, as well, and commented on it with a leer. “Having the same problem with Liam, then?”

He wasn’t trying to _demean_ Liam or anything, but Louis just couldn’t picture him topping.  Or him having sex at all.  Maybe it was best that he didn’t picture it at all, he thought.  At any rate, Zayn was clearly happy with him, and that was what really mattered.  It also was pretty brilliant that Louis could share sex-talk with somebody other than Harry himself.

Zayn smiled.  “Pretty tame, actually.”  He showed his screen to Louis, who read:

 **Liam [22:05]  
** your having fun then?

 **Zain [22:06]  
** you’re liam it’s you’re. you. are. YOU’RE

 **Liam [22:07]  
** sorry u know im shit at spelling

 **Zain [22:08]  
** maybe I should give you lessons :-)

 **Liam [22:08]  
** quite like the sound of that ;)

Louis laughed loudly.  “Look at that _flirting_!”  He nudged Zayn with his elbow.  “Didn’t know old Liam had it in him.”

“He’s not got a stick up his arse, Lou,” Zayn said quietly.  “He’s a bit more serious than all of us, yeah, but he can have fun, too, you know.”

Louis’ knee-jerk reaction was to be defensive.  “Well, I never said he had a stick up his arse.”

“But you always imply it.  Just this morning…” He trailed off.

Louis was quiet for a moment, slightly shocked that he’d bothered Zayn so much by his behavior. “Sorry, mate,” he said genuinely.  “I didn’t mean…”

“No,” Zayn shook his head, “it’s cool.  I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.  It’s just, I know you two don’t really get on—”

“We do now,” Louis interrupted.  Zayn looked at him curiously, and Louis was confused.  “Or I _thought_ we did…. What’s he been saying?”

Zayn sighed.  “He…nothing, mate.”

“No, no, no, you don’t get to do that.  What is it?”

“He doesn’t think you like him.”

“I like him perfectly well,” Louis argued.  At Zayn’s facial expression, he said louder, “What? I do!  We’re completely different, but he’s grown on me.”  He held his hands up to show his sincerity. “Honest.”

Zayn didn’t reply, and both boys just sipped their beers.  Louis felt the need to prove himself.  “Mate, I’m not lying, just so you know.”

“Yeah, I know.  I can see you like him.  He’s a likeable guy,” Zayn mused.  “He’s just got this complex…Sometimes I don’t know how to help him with it.”

“…Complex?” Louis asked slowly.

“I dunno…Like, he’s so insecure.  And he’s absolutely brilliant.  It makes no sense.”  Louis was silent, at a loss for what to say.  He knew the feeling all too well.  “Anyway, didn’t mean to start anything.  Just…don’t tell him I said anything, yeah?”

Louis shook his head.  “Yeah, no…of course, mate.”  He stared at the television, lost in a tiny philosophical musing about just how much people really hid from one another…

Zayn clicked mindlessly through the channels until finding a film playing on a random channel that Louis told him to stop at.

“Ooh, Mum used to watch this!” he told Zayn excitedly.  “ _Tom Cruise_ and all.”

After watching it for a few moments, Zayn asked to switch to something else. “It’s dull,” he explained.

Louis just stared at him incredulously.  “It is not _dull_.  We literally just saw one of the most famous scenes in 80s movie _history_ —” Suddenly, Louis’ eyes lit up as he tapped Zayn’s shoulder. “Hey, we should re-enact it, mate!”

“Re-enact what?”

Louis rolled his eyes.  “The scene we just watched, the one with the music.  The famous one.  Come on,” he said, grabbing Zayn’s arm and pulling him of the sofa, “let’s do it!”  Zayn allowed himself to be dragged upstairs with a look on his face like he was too cool to being doing this.  Louis screeched to a stop right before Zayn could enter his room.  “Wait here.”

He ran inside and quickly covered all of the sex toys on the floor with his blanket, then told Zayn it was okay to come in.

“Don’t even want to know, Lou…” Zayn muttered.

Louis walked into his closet and pulled out everything that they would need: Ray-Bans, white button-up shirts, white socks, and white underwear.  Zayn just kept his black boxer-briefs on, but the white shirt, tube socks, and sunglasses lent from Louis completed the look for him.

When they were done dressing, they looked at each other and laughed, pointing at how ridiculous the image was.  Downstairs, Louis connected his phone to the stereo and pulled up a YouTube clip of the song.  As the music started blaring from the speakers, both boys slid their way along the hardwood floors, holding fake microphones and singing along.

Louis took a few selfies of himself in action and then scurried over to Zayn to include him in the pictures, as well.  It turned into a small photo shoot with Zayn and Louis posing ridiculously by random household items and laughing until their sides hurt.

Once the clip was over and Bob Seeger’s song had officially been ruined by the two of them, Louis walked into the kitchen for another beer.  While in there, Louis sent some of the pictures to Harry and was happy when Harry responded rather quickly.

 **BooBear [23:10]  
** just take those old records offff the shelf!

 **Hazza [23:12]  
** oooh Risky Business style! I like

 **Hazza [23:12]  
** socks??!  didnt know you owned a pair

 **BooBear [23:13]  
** piss off

 **Hazza [23:13]  
** ouch

Louis smiled at his phone before placing it down on the counter again and running up the stairs to a spare room.  He had just had _another_ brilliant idea.  (Beer made him spastic sometimes.)  He dug around in a bunch of old boxes before pulling out what he was looking for and returning downstairs again to Zayn.  He was sat on the sofa now, still in just a white shirt and tight underwear, texting.  They both missed their boyfriends so much, it was almost comical.

“Hey, look what I’ve got,” Louis told Zayn as he held out two hand-sized neon-orange water guns.

Zayn lifted an eyebrow.  “Bit cold outside for that, in’it?”

“Who said anything about going outside?  Here,” Louis said, tossing a water-gun to Zayn.  The younger boy caught it and just stared at it.

“We’re in your house, Lou.”

“Have some fun,” Louis responded easily before aiming the toy at Zayn.

“Lou, don’t you dare.”  But Zayn, knowing Louis very well by now, quickly chucked his phone far away from him to land on a pile of blankets in the corner of the room.

“Oh, I dare,” laughed Louis as he squeezed the toy’s trigger and dampened Zayn’s white shirt.  Louis was relentless, clicking the water gun again and again, half of the hits reaching Zayn and half of them landing on the floor or on furniture.

“You are causing _such_ a mess!” Zayn yelled, hiding himself from the onslaught of water with a pillow. “Harry’s going to absolutely skin you _alive_ when he comes back!”

Louis theatrically rolled and tumbled from the lounge to the hallway, popping up behind a potted plant with his weapon at-the-ready.  “Maybe it’ll make him change his mind about leaving again, then,” Louis said, easily squirting behind the pillow to dampen Zayn’s shirt, eyebrows furrowed and face severe the whole time.  “Nobody challenges the Tommo.”

Zayn threw the pillow at Louis and charged ahead, squirting water directly in Louis’ eyes while making high-pitched sound effects.  Louis acted injured as he limped up the stairs with Zayn still shooting up at him from the lower level.  Zayn didn’t follow him, though—he was probably waiting to attack when Louis came back down.  Louis was one step ahead of him, though.  Moments later, he tip-toed downstairs again with his now-full water gun, but this time he brandished a plastic pirate sword in his other hand.  When Zayn popped out at the bottom of the stairs, Louis easily knocked the toy out of his hand with a few flicks of his wrist.

Louis kicked the fallen toy to the side and laughed in triumph as Zayn slowly backed away from the scene.  “Hey, pal, no sudden movements,” Zayn whispered in mock-terror.  When he reached the counter and found he couldn’t reverse any further, he held up his hands in surrender.  “No need to get brash here…”

Louis dropped his sword and wielded his water gun with both hands.  “I take no prisoners.”  He squinted one eye and asked, “Any last words?”

Zayn lifted his head in defiance.  “Go ahead,” he muttered.  “Make my day.”

Louis squeezed the toy.  A long string of water jumped from the water gun and onto Zayn’s stomach, and he gasped, tightly grabbing his side.  He fell to his knees.  Louis aimed again, shooting water directly onto Zayn’s forehead.  Zayn made some weird gargling noise in the back of his throat as his body convulsed before eventually lying still on the kitchen floor.  Louis lifted the barrel of the toy to his mouth and blew on it as if it were steaming.

Louis crouched beside Zayn and leaned in close to his face.  Tutting, he shook his head. “What a way to die… Murdered in cold water…on a kitchen floor in London.  Shame, really.  What’ll the family think?  What’ll _Liam_ think?  Boyfriend _shot_ , shrunken willy on display—”

Zayn sprung up immediately and grabbed Louis’ ankles, pulling him down to the floor.  Louis squealed and kicked Zayn’s shin, grinning as they both slipped in puddles of water, play-fighting.

Moments later, when both of the boys were tired out, they called it quits on their impromptu water-gun battle, Louis the obvious winner.  Louis was absolutely drenched from head-to-toe, and he wanted to show Harry.  He took another selfie that displayed his completely soaked white shirt, his face screwed up in a victory shout.

 **Boo Bear [23:40]  
** say im old fashioned, say im over the hill

 **Hazza [23:41]  
** youre old fashioned & youre over the hill

 **BooBear [23:41]  
** I LIKE THAT OLD TIME ROCK N ROLL

 **Hazza [23:43]  
** thats not true at all, you don’t even like old music

 **BooBear [23:43]  
** shut up curly yer no fun

 **Hazza [23:44]  
** im buckets of fun!

 **BooBear [23:44]  
** no youre not here so youre no fun

 **Hazza [23:44]  
** :(

 **BooBear [23:45]**  
jk love youuuu

Seconds later, Louis received a picture message: a close-up of a very inebriated Harry, smiling with his mouth open, gum visible in the side of his mouth. It read “LOVE YOU TOO BOOBEAR!!!!”

That night on the phone before bed, Harry entertained Louis with stories of his long day and wild night.  He’d done some promo, seen lots of fans, and had gone to a house party.  After exhausting their topics of things to talk about, the conversation came to a close almost an hour later.  Harry, however, was reluctant to get off the phone, even if it was late.

“You hang up first.”

“No, you,” Louis argued, hugging a pillow to him and smiling.

“Fall asleep with me on the phone?” Harry suggested.

“Absolutely, love.”

Harry always snored when he was drunk.

 

* * *

 

On the third day of their absence, Louis allowed himself to relax a bit.  He felt better knowing that by the time he woke up tomorrow, Harry would be back.  Zayn invited him out to grab some lunch, and getting out of the house helped a bit.  He felt re-inspired and even wrote some lyrics when he got home.

Their bedroom was a wreck, and Louis tidied up a bit since he knew Harry was coming back tomorrow.  All of his sex toys were still splayed out on the floor, and Louis threw them all one by one back into the shoe-box.  He stared at them longingly for a very long moment.  He knew that he wasn’t _technically_ supposed to masturbate, especially since Harry had told him explicitly he wanted him to wait until his return, but he didn’t touch _at all_ yesterday, though.  And that alone was a feat, wasn’t it?

Eventually, he closed the lid to the box and shoved it under the bed, deciding not to quite take it _that_ far.  That didn’t mean he couldn’t touch a _little_ bit, though.  Pushing the shoebox out of the way, he pulled out his laptop and tossed it on the bed.

Louis locked the door, feeling some weird type of déjà vu from his younger years at having to be so sneaky, and settled comfortably back in bed.  He put his earphones in before going to one of his favorite websites, and not too much later, he felt much better.

 

* * *

 

An obnoxiously loud ringing woke him up some time later.

“’Lo?” he answered.

“You sound like you just woke up,” Harry greeted him.

“Yeah, took a nap,” Louis answered.  “There’s fuck all to do here, Haz.  It _sucks_.”

“Sorry, babe…So, hey, you’ll be home tonight, right?” Harry asked.

“Dunno,” Louis replied with an elegant sigh, “the Queen’s invited me over, so—”

“I’m just making sure,” Harry said with feigned impatience.  “We should Skype.”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“You’ll be back tomorrow,” Louis answered slowly, “…but okay, sure.”

“Well, if you don’t _want_ to…”

“No, of course.”

“Sounds good, then…  It’s a date.  Maybe around six or so?”

Harry sounded weird arranging this oddly formal “Skyping Date,” but Louis figured that Harry always sounded a little odd, so he didn’t comment on it.  “Sure.”

“Gotta go now, love, see you soon.”

Louis wished that he’d really “see” Harry soon, but after they Skyped tonight, it would only be a matter of hours before Harry actually came back in the morning.

Zayn had decided to stay at another friend’s house that night, being properly mysterious about where exactly he was going, so Louis had nothing else to do that evening but watch television.  He curled up on the sofa and tried to pay attention to what was playing, but he was too full of nervous energy.  He thought he should probably get off his arse and do some actual cleaning, but he’d wait until he talked to Harry to do that.  Or at least that’s what he told himself.

Louis had been tapping his toes on the floor without realizing it.  He looked at his phone, certain it was past six already, when he noticed a message from Harry telling him he’d be a bit longer.  Louis sighed but understood that Harry was probably tied up doing who-knew-what.  It was nice of him to even want to do this considering how busy he probably was.  Louis hoped that Harry’d been missing him as much as he’d been missing Harry.

More minutes passed, and Louis frowned.  Suddenly, a loud noise came from outside, and he jerked his head in the direction of it.  Someone was definitely opening the entrance door.  Maybe Zayn had forgotten something and needed to come back.  But the door had been locked, and Zayn didn’t have a key…

Louis was frozen on the sofa with the laptop on his lap as he apprehensively stared at the door.  As he saw a mess of curls and heard a deep voice cursing over having just tripped on the doorway, Louis grinned and sprung out of the chair, barely having the sanity to place his laptop on the table before taking off.

“Harry!”

Louis sprinted to the door, not slowing his pace until he collided into Harry’s open arms.  They swayed back and forth and almost fell over together, but luckily, Harry held out an arm to steady both of them while laughing.  Harry smelled like normal Harry—like shampoo and soap and _man_ , and Harry was happy to find that Louis smelled like normal Louis, too—like clean clothes and cologne.

“You absolute _arse_ hole!” Louis laughed, burrowing his head into Harry’s chest, familiarizing himself with the feel of him again.  “ _’We should Skype tonight around six_ ,’” Louis mocked in Harry’s deep tenor, still smiling and squeezing Harry.

“Hang on, Lou,” Harry chuckled, “let me look at you.”  He held Louis out at arm’s width and looked him up and down.  “You been eating enough, then?  Taking care of yourself?”

Louis rolled his eyes.  “Yes, _mum_.  Three days apart and that’s the first thing you say to me?”

Harry ignored him.  “Name one thing besides cereal that you ate.”

“I’ll have you know I had _tons_ of takeaway, thank you very much.”  Louis really hadn’t had that much takeaway, to be honest, but he wasn’t going to tell Harry that.  He was trying to get rid of the water-weight in his tummy for Harry’s return, so he only ate when he was hungry...for the most part. 

“That you _made yourself_ ,” Harry corrected.

Louis held back a smirk.  “Er, toast?”

Harry chuckled, and Louis was glad.  “What am I going to do with you?”

“Cook me dinner?” Louis looked up at Harry under what he hoped were seductive eyelashes.  Harry dramatically held him in his arms, bent him over, and swooped down to meet Louis’ mouth.

“Later,” Harry murmured before pressing his lips to Lou’s.

Louis swooned as he stood fully upright again.  He grabbed Harry’s hands and practically dragged him into the lounge to cuddle on the sofa together.  They lay side-by-side comfortably, touching and kissing and talking quietly.

“What’ve you been up to today, then?” Harry asked quietly, running his fingers through Louis’ soft hair.

“Not shit.  Drank _Yorkshire Tea_ ,” he told Harry sarcastically while pulling a face.  “Zayn and I grabbed lunch…took a nap…waited around for our _Skype date_ …”

Harry grinned.  “You have to admit, I’m pretty clever,” he said, tapping his head with his index finger.

“Yes, Harold,” Louis agreed, pressing his lips to Harry’s, “the cleverest of clever.”

Harry slightly sat up and pulled his sweater off, revealing a very low-cut t-shirt underneath.

“Well, don’t you just look… ” Louis couldn’t even finish his sentence.  He was staring at Harry’s chest—seriously, who else could get away with wearing a shirt like that?—and wondering when his muscles had gotten so big. 

Harry was oblivious to being ogled.  He innocently looked in the direction of Louis’ eyes, then back up at Louis in confusion.  “Something on my shirt?”

Louis shook his head.  “You’ve been working out.”

Harry laughed incredulously.  “It’s been a couple _days_ , Lou.  I can’t’ve changed that much.”

“Maybe I just didn’t notice as clearly before, then,” replied Louis, as if in a daze.

Harry narrowed his eyes and then smiled as he noticed Louis’ shorts jutting out slightly, right in the torso area.

“Can’t help it,” Louis said sheepishly upon noticing Harry’s line-of-sight. “Automatic reaction when I’m with you.”

“Is that so,” Harry replied, nudging his hips forward to touch Louis’ erection more.

Louis rolled his eyes before his mischievous smirk took over and he leaned into Harry until every inch of their bodies were touching. “Well, I told you I missed you.”

Harry’s hand slid down to grip Louis’ hip and pull him in hard, slotting a knee between Louis’ thighs.  He rolled his weight on top of Louis so that Louis was underneath him and began rutting slightly against him while reattaching his lips to Lou’s.

Louis automatically wrapped his arms and legs around Harry, rhythmically grinding up into him, too, while responding to Harry’s slow kisses.  Harry’s mouth smothered his own, his lips plump and perfect as always as they dragged languidly against Louis’.  Louis tried to increase the pace—wanted _more,_ always more—and made a needy noise in the back of his throat as he clutched at Harry’s hair to pull him closer.  Harry’s fingers just slid across Louis’ cheek until they met his jaw, stopping him from going too fast.  Harry’s hand applied gentle pressure to set the pace of the movements of their mouths, and all Louis could do was huff and take it.

Harry sucked on Louis’ tongue, already pulling out moans with each smack of their lips.  Eventually, he left Louis’ mouth and kissed his way along his jaw.

“I missed you, too,” Harry murmured belatedly by Louis’ ear.  Louis shivered at the heat coming from Harry’s mouth, the little bit of stubble on his face.

“Roll me over, babe,” Louis whispered, and Harry made a small noise like “nuh-uh” from Louis’ neck, where he was now biting and sucking.

“But…But I thought—”

Louis was obviously still on about the “riding Harry” fantasy they had both shared on the phone.  Harry knew Louis would be impatient to try it, so during his drive down, he came up with a small plan: first he’d give Louis the best head of his life, and then, a little later that night, when Louis was all comfortable and at ease, Harry would let Louis fuck himself on top of Harry’s dick.  It would be perfect.

“And just who said I was going to let you do that, anyway?” Harry asked quietly while nibbling at Louis’ neck, both knowing what they were referring to.

Louis was affronted at those words but called Harry’s bluff.  “Oh, please…You know you want it as much as I do.”

That earned him a sharp bite from Harry before he moved down to kiss Louis’ chest.  His hands pushed the shirt Louis was wearing all the way up so that his chest and stomach were now exposed.

“Mm,” Harry noncommittally agreed, “but the difference between you and me is that _I_ , unlike _you_ , have self-control.  You just can’t wait for anything, can you?” Harry asked rhetorically, almost as if to himself.  He trailed open-mouthed kisses along Louis’ nipples and across his chest.  “You’ve _got_ to have it right when you want it…can’t ever wait.”

“Well, yeah,” Louis agreed, basking in pleasure with the realization that Harry was slowly creeping down his chest to his stomach—which also meant down his stomach to his cock.  Louis’ fingers automatically nestled themselves in Harry’s long curls, and he added quietly, “You know I love having you in me.”

“Mm…But you need to learn how to delay gratification, Lou…”  Harry murmured.  Louis just grumbled with the most adorable scowl on his face, and that had Harry trying to soothe him.  “Just wait ‘til tonight, yeah?”

“ _Tonight_?” Louis asked incredulously. “But it _is_ tonight.”

“Tonight, as in, when it’s bedtime,” Harry answered, his mouth continuing at a torturing pace licking, kissing, biting, and sucking his way down Louis’ stomach. “You need to learn patience.”

“I’ve been waiting _three_ days,” Louis complained, his stomach muscles twitching from all of the attention Harry was giving him.  Harry had reached his belly-button now and was licking the soft part of his tummy just underneath it, right above his shorts.

“What if I do something to help you out ‘til later?” Harry asked, his breath warm on the material of Louis’ thin athletic shorts.  “You’d like that, yeah?”

Louis moaned as he finally understood what Harry was referring to.  He loved it when Harry sucked his dick—those _lips_ , my _God_ —but all he literally could think about was actually riding him and living out the fantasy from a few nights ago.  “But I want the real thing,” he whined.

Harry’s thin fingers lightly traced over the hard outline of Louis’ cock, and from outside of his shorts, Harry’s mouth connected with his cockhead.  Two small layers of fabric were between Harry’s lips and Louis’ hardness, and Louis jerked his hips up a bit to rub up more against Harry’s mouth.  Harry looked up at Louis while licking circles around the tip, eventually placing a small kiss there before backing away a bit.

Harry’s large fingers reached the elastic band of Louis’ shorts and pulled them down along with his pants, and Louis lifted his bum to help shimmy his way out of them.  The cool air felt amazing on his bare skin, and he sighed in pleasure, momentarily forgetting to be bratty.

Harry stared at Louis’ erection for a few seconds before lowering his head to kiss and lick along Louis’ inner thighs.  He purposefully ignored Louis’ dick and licked long, wet stripes along his balls instead, using his fingertips to lightly run over the skin on the sides of Lou’s stomach and thighs at the same time.  When Harry began gently sucking on each of Louis’ balls, still leaving his cock untouched, Louis hissed and pulled harder on Harry’s hair.

Louis’ breathing was short.  “I could totally have you changing your mind in _seconds_ , you know…Unngh…could have you begging me to ride you right now.  If I really wanted to.   I’m just letting you do this ‘cause I’ve missed it.”

Harry stopped his movements immediately and lifted his head.  “ _Letting_ me?”

Louis kept smiling and bit the side of his lip, regardless of Harry’s sudden dark demeanor.  Maybe his taunting would actually work.  Maybe Harry would get so turned on by him being a brat that he wouldn’t be able to help himself from asking Louis to straddle him and ride his cock…

“You know, I don’t much like your tone, Lou,” Harry murmured, half-joking, but then again, half-not.  “Three days apart and you’re talking to me like I’m a _subordinate_.”

 _There_ was what Louis wanted, that power shift that normally only came out when they fooled around like this.

“Maybe you should spank me, then,” Louis said cheekily.

Harry’s eyes darted to Louis’, wondering if he was serious.   _He_ personally loved it, but his first priority was always Louis’ comfort.  They’d had conversation after conversation about this topic, though, enough that they were on the same page about everything.  Harry still struggled, however, with the small feeling of confusion concerning when to switch into dominating mode and when to keep it more light.

“…Want me to?” Harry asked, trying not to show how excited he was about spanking Louis.

Louis looked to the side shyly and shrugged, obviously embarrassed at having brought it up.  Harry noticed what he needed and quickly adjusted his manner.  “Come on, then.”  Sitting up fully and patting his upper thigh, he ordered, “Up you get.”

Slowly, Louis shifted position and crawled on top of Harry so that his torso was lying on Harry’s lap.  This position made him feel so exposed and embarrassed, and, truthfully, he loved it.  He rested his head and his arms on the sofa cushion, and Harry quickly crouched down to kiss the back of his neck and along the revealed skin of his upper back.

Harry sat up again and admired Louis, thinking it shouldn’t be legal to have an arse that perfect, thinking of how red it was going to be in a few moments.  His fingers lightly traced down Louis’ spine until he finally reached Louis’ hole, and he somewhat spread open Louis’ cheeks with his thumb and forefinger to look at it better, preparing to tease him before his spanking.

What Harry felt and saw had him swallowing loudly out of lust.  The fine hairs on the inside of Louis’ bum were wet, his hole not as tight as it should be for someone who hadn’t masturbated since two nights before.

“Want to explain what I’m seeing here, Lou?”

Louis lifted his head to look at Harry’s face—what was he talking about?  Then he obviously remembered what he’d done earlier today and was _mortified_.  He honestly had completely forgotten about it, had just been going through the motions of getting off…nothing special…and now he was busted.  The realization that Harry had caught him had his heart racing in apprehension.  And in arousal.

“Looks like you’ve been bad,” Harry said lightly upon noticing Louis’ discomfort.  Louis’ breath hitched upon hearing that phrase.  He couldn’t help it—it turned him on like crazy.

It turned Harry on, as well.  Harry slipped into topspace naturally, feeling powerful, feeling clear-headed, feeling strong.  “Wanna tell me what you did?”

Louis wriggled around nervously on Harry’s lap, certain that the playful spanking he was _going_ to get would now be something harsher since his obvious misbehavior from earlier had been caught.  Harry prevented him from wiggling too much, however.  Harry applied firm pressure with his hands, keeping one on the small of Louis’ back and one on the backs of Louis’ knees.

“ _Tell me what you did_.”

“Harry, _please_ ,” Louis pleaded, “I couldn’t help it, really.”  Harry loudly connected his palm to Louis’ arse cheek, and Louis squeaked.   _Oh, my God_.

Knowing he’d been spanked for not providing an actual answer, Louis whispered, “I touched.”

“Looks like you did a lot more than just touch.  Did you come?”  Louis’ silence was Harry’s answer, but he wanted to hear it from Louis himself.  “Wonder why you’re being so quiet…  Probably weren’t so quiet earlier, were you?”

“Er, no…”

“No, you weren’t quiet, or no, you didn’t come?”

“No, I wasn’t quiet,” Louis whispered.

“’Course you weren’t…” Harry said.

“I couldn’t stop…” Louis admitted quietly.  “I really am sorry.”

“Doesn’t matter if you’re sorry or not,” Harry replied simply yet not harshly.  Louis needed to learn self-control, and Harry was going to try his best to teach it to him.  “Didn’t have permission to touch, and you did.  Still all stretched, too, I see…”

Harry heard the deep intake of breath from Louis.  “Harry, please.”

“Please what?”

“Forgive me…Please don’t be mad at me.”

“Who said I’m mad?” Harry asked.

Louis mumbled unintelligibly and shrugged his shoulders.

“Not mad, baby,” Harry reassured.  But with his hands still firmly restricting Louis from moving, it was clear he wasn’t going to go easy on him.   “If I tell you to do something and you blatantly disobey,” Harry went on, “what would it tell you if I did _nothing_ about it?”

“I don’t know…That you don’t mean what you say?”

“Right.  And I _do_ mean what I say.  And you have to have consequences.  You have to know that when I tell you not to do something, you need to obey.”

Louis _loved_ this kind of talk.  He felt himself growing harder—if that was even possible—in between Harry’s thighs.

“Are you going to…punish me?”

“Yes.” Harry could feel Louis’ cock throb, and his own cock was throbbing insanely, too.  Louis had to’ve felt it, had to have realized how turned on this was making Harry, too.  Almost _too_ turned on.  Harry waited out the minutes before saying anything else, just barely tickling the skin of Louis’ exposed bum with his fingertips while trying to compose himself.  “You’re waiting for me to spank you,” Harry stated.

“…Aren’t you going to?”

“You’d like it too much.”

Louis clicked his tongue in annoyance, and he didn’t miss the sharp look he received from Harry.  Instead of giving him his spanking, Harry was torturing him slowly.

“So…when did this happen?”

“…Er, sorry?”

“When did you touch yourself?”

 “Noon-ish?”

“And what’d you think about?”  Harry walked his fingers up and down Louis’ hamstrings.

“You,” Louis answered instantly.  “Honest, I thought about you.”

“Did you use a toy?”

Louis shook his head.

“Just your fingers then,” Harry said to himself.  Louis didn’t respond.  “Tell me what you did.  Specifically.”

Louis didn’t answer right away, but Harry followed his eyes to the laptop that was resting on the coffee table.

“I, um…I watched something,” Louis admitted before clearing his throat.  “And I might’ve…stuck my fingers in my arse while doing it?”

“Might have?”

Louis just nodded, and Harry spanked him again.  “I did,” Louis breathed.  “…I did.  I stuck my fingers in my arse.”

Harry couldn’t deal with all the things he was feeling at the moment.  What Louis was telling him was _sexy as hell_ , but he needed to stay in control.  “So you watched porn and masturbated,” Harry clarified.

Louis’ head moved in a small nod as he said meekly, “Yes.”

Harry knew Louis needed consequences for disobeying.  Louis needed discipline, _craved_ it even.  Too often, he thought that he could get away with whatever he wanted, and Harry needed to teach Louis that only good boys got rewarded, that naughty boys got what was coming to them.

Harry stalled while coming up with an appropriate punishment for Louis for _one_ , touching when he had agreed not to, and _two_ , trying to hide it from him.  It wasn’t the worst thing that Louis could’ve done, if Harry was honest.  It actually turned Harry on picturing Louis trying to be sneaky and touching himself to porn, but Louis couldn’t know that.  Different things raced through Harry’s head, and after he thought he had come up with a punishment that fit the crime, he gave Louis a set of instructions.

“Go to your room,” Harry ordered.  Before Louis could finish his whine, Harry continued, “Pull up the video on your laptop, and start watching it.  Have the laptop by the headboard, on a pillow.  I want you on your hands and knees in the middle of the bed—eyes on nothing but the computer screen—when I get up there.”

Louis awkwardly climbed out of Harry’s lap.  Harry immediately told him to take off his shirt, and he did so, standing bare in front of Harry before picking up his laptop and walking up the steps with his head downcast.

Meanwhile, Harry slowly removed his own clothing and waited on the sofa for a bit.  He wanted to take his time and make Louis squirm up there all alone.  Thinking ahead, he went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.  He slipped on a mysterious pile of liquid right in front of the refrigerator, but luckily he didn’t fall.  He decided to worry about the mess later and calmly walked up the stairs.

When Harry entered his bedroom for the first time in days, he was happy to see Louis right in the middle of the bed in the position he was told to take.  Harry slowly walked towards the bed and tried to hide the way his eyes grew wide at the video Louis was watching.  The scene was plain and amateur, nothing horribly outstanding about it: a bedroom with two half-dressed young men snogging and groping each other on top of the sheets.  Why Harry was slightly shocked, however, was because the people in the video were obvious likenesses of himself and Louis.  _Shit_.

The mattress dipped as Harry sat down and continued to watch the video.  Harry tried to swallow quietly.  Louis had good taste.

Harry placed the water bottle on the nightstand and walked across the mattress on his knees until his cock was level with Louis’ face.  Louis’ eyes were still obediently trained on the computer screen, and Harry took hold of his cock and dragged it along Louis’ cheekbone, some wetness dripping off onto Louis’ skin.

“You know, since you’ve already gotten off today, I really should just fuck your face, make you take my cock ‘til you swallow my cum and choke on it.” 

Harry could tell Louis wanted to look at him, but he didn’t.  He just dropped his mouth with a gasp as if leaving an opening for Harry to penetrate.

“But I won’t.”

The computer screen was now showing the two men hastily taking off each other’s clothes.  Louis began breathing loudly when one male began sucking on the other one’s dick, moans from the speakers filling their bedroom.

“I’ll give you two choices about what can happen,” Harry said lazily as he stroked Louis’ hair.  “I can fuck you and not let you come at _all_ tonight, or I can fuck you all I want until you _can’t_ come anymore.  Which would you prefer, Lou?”

Louis audibly swallowed and took his time answering.  Finally, he whispered that he’d like the second choice.  Harry wanted to smile but kept his mouth level.  Of _course_ Louis would choose the second option.

Harry had been running his fingers softly on top of Louis’ head, but upon hearing Louis’ answer, his hand harshly fisted a clump of hair.  Pulling hard enough that Louis’ head moved backwards, Harry moved his mouth to speak directly in Lou’s ear.

“I might be rough,” Harry informed him.  “I’m going to make you come _again_ _and_ _again_.  I’m going to make sure that you always remember this, that there’s no question as to why you’re being punished.”  Suddenly, his tone got softer, sweeter, and his grip on Lou’s hair lessened.  “You remember your word?”

Louis nodded.

“Say a sentence, please.”

“Yes, I remember my word,” came Louis’ almost-impatient response.

“Good.  Please use it if you need to.”

With that out of the way, Harry resumed his domineering attitude and man-handled Louis until he was lying on his stomach, his arms straight by his sides. He held Louis down by the neck and pinned him to the bed with his thighs.  Louis squeezed his eyes shut and couldn’t help the desperate way he began rubbing himself against the sheets underneath him.  Right away, Harry lifted his hips up off the mattress and smacked his arse.

“And I never told you to stop watching,” Harry growled.  Louis opened his glossy eyes to look at the laptop again, where now the male that looked like Louis was riding on top of the boy that looked like Harry.  Both men were staring at each other hotly, moaning and talking dirty.  Louis whined while the guy that looked like him sucked on the other guy’s fingers.  It really _could_ be him and Harry fucking…that’s why he liked it so much.

“I was going to let you fuck yourself on me, you know.  You could’ve been just like him, baby,” Harry taunted, motioning to the computer.  “Just had to wait a _few_ measly hours…But you don’t deserve it, though,” Harry uttered. “You deserve to have your head crushed to the bed while I have my way with you, don’t you?”

Louis vigorously nodded his head in agreeance, though with Harry holding him down, it was barely noticeable.  Louis’ cheeks were beginning to redden, and Harry reveled in the pink patches forming there because of _him_.

“When you watch this, you picture it’s you getting fucked?”

“Yeah…” Louis moaned, thinking this was pure torture.  He wished Harry would just _do_ something.

“He looks like you,” Harry observed, letting go of Louis’ neck and sliding his way down Louis’ body.  Harry’s mouth came over the sensitive skin of Louis’ right arse cheek and his teeth sank in deeply.   Louis was somewhat sore from Harry roughly spanking him earlier, and he groaned at the sharpness of Harry’s teeth in the same area.  After a particularly loud moan from the speakers, Harry commented, “Sounds like you, too.”

Harry pulled Louis’ cheeks apart and licked along the cleft of his arse, which made Louis fist the sheets, sucking in gulps of air.  He was unbelievably turned on and Harry hadn’t really even _done_ anything yet.  Everything was too much already.

“Harry,” he pleaded, “Really, I’m seconds away from coming, _please_.”

Immediately, Louis felt Harry’s warmth and body-weight leave the bed.  The image of the two men frantically humping and moaning was becoming way too overwhelming, but Louis didn’t dare move his eyes from the computer screen.  From somewhere behind him, probably the closet, Harry asked, “Where’s the box?”

“Under the bed,” Louis answered as loudly as he could.  He was wrecked already, his vocal chords useless.

Harry shuffled around a bit below the bed and re-emerged with something in his hand.  Louis’ face distorted as Harry slipped on the cock-ring he had pulled out of the shoebox—it was tight, it hurt, and Louis hated it.  It was one of the few items that Louis didn’t have in there when he met Harry.  Harry had actually insisted on buying it for himself—“to last longer,” he’d said.  Now it was exclusively used on Louis, and it said a lot about Louis’ fetishes that he allowed it to be used on him at all.

Harry must’ve grabbed lube, too, because seconds later his wet finger penetrated Louis, slowly moving in and out of his hole.  Despite the painful pinch from the cock-ring, Louis sighed and shut his eyes in pleasure, the pain almost _being_ a source of pleasure, and Louis didn’t know how that made sense.  Harry crooked his finger a bit, teasing Louis’ inner walls but never giving him what he knew he wanted.  “This what you did with your own fingers?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah,” he moaned.

“How many?”

“Just two,” Louis breathed.

“Just two,” Harry repeated.  He added in another finger, finally sliding across that wonderful spot inside of Louis, and Louis’ body drowned in desire as he backed up his arse to fit more of Harry inside of him.  He was done for already.  

“ _Shit_ ,” Louis hissed as Harry’s warm fingers relentlessly rubbed and massaged his prostate.  The computer screen showed the smaller man rapidly impaling himself on the taller man, and a long, unmanly moan came out of Louis’ mouth while his hips jerked and he cried out for more, more, _more._

And Harry _did_ give him more, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to come with the cock-ring on anyway.  Louis couldn’t keep up with the movements of Harry’s fingers, just knew that whatever he was doing was torture and bliss all at once.

“You like that, baby?”

“Yes, yes,” Louis quickly agreed, feeling wildly out of control and loving it.  “ _Holy shit_ ,” he whispered seconds later, watching as the small man on the screen painted his cum all over the other one’s chest and loudly rode out his first orgasm.

Harry’s own cock had been exuding pre-cum since downstairs on the sofa, and by now, after watching Louis’ _twin_ come on the computer screen, Harry was positively dripping and aching with the need to fuck.  He removed his fingers from Louis—“ _Ugghhnh_ ”—and took his cock in his hand to quickly moisten with lube.  Before pushing in, he teased Louis by rubbing the tip of his cock around Louis’ hole, loving each frustrated noise it made Louis emit.

Louis knew Harry loved to tease him, but _God_.  “Please, _please_ , do it,” Louis pleaded.

“Do what?” Harry asked, now softly rubbing his cock back and forth between Louis’ arse cheeks.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Louis whined.  “Please,” he tried again.

Louis was ready—more than ready—so Harry whispered, “Such a sweet boy,” before he lined up his cock behind Louis.  He inched his way inside slowly until finally bottoming out and gripping Louis’ hips.  Harry had been watching himself disappear into Louis, and the video had changed a bit since the last time Harry glanced at it.  Now the taller male was on top, thrashing into the smaller one and pushing his body up the bed with each thrust.

Harry watched the video along with Louis and began fucking into Louis exactly how the man in the video fucked into his partner: rough, noisy, _raw_.  Harry was once again hitting Louis’ prostate with every well-angled thrust, and Louis’ moans were getting progressively louder and more high-pitch.  Their bedroom became a chorus of grunting and moaning, Louis’ sounds fitting right in with the video playing on the computer.  Thoughts of how perfect Louis would be in the porn industry ran through Harry’s mind, quickly turning into jealousy at the thought of anybody else seeing him like this, quickly turning into Harry pummeling faster into Louis’ arse.

Louis was in another world entirely.  His arse felt nearly abused, but he didn’t ever want Harry to leave his body.  Harry needed to be in him at all times—Louis was desperate, _had_ to be filled.  Louis no longer had any control over the sounds he made anymore, was only aware of _Harry_.  Was only aware of hating it whenever Harry left his body and loving it when he slammed back in.  He loved the feeling of being _taken_ like this.  If _this_ was punishment for being naughty, well then, maybe he just needed to be naughty more often.  The only discomfort was that his cock felt like it was about to explode and he could do nothing about it but grit his teeth and clutch the bed sheets.

“Gonna make you come so fucking hard, Lou,” Harry gritted out.  Louis hadn’t even looked at Harry’s face once because he was told to watch the video, but if he had, he would’ve seen Harry’s own cheeks grow pink with exertion and sweat beginning to fall down his forehead.  Harry’s eyes kept going back and forth between Louis and the laptop, unbelievably aroused at Louis’ refrain of “ _yeah, yeah, yeah_ ” and the skin-slapping sounds coming from the speakers.

When Video-Louis came all over his own stomach and chest, Harry couldn’t hold back anymore, and he came deep into Louis with his balls pressed against Louis’ arse.  After shouting and squeezing Louis’ hips roughly until every bit of cum was transferred into Louis’ body, his hands left Louis’ hips to soothingly rub over his arse and his back.

Harry folded his body on top of Louis’ and hugged him while alternating between panting and sucking deep red marks onto his neck.

“Don’t do that again,” Harry breathed into Louis’ ear, reaching around Louis’ small body and wrapping his hand around Louis’ cock.  “Don’t touch without permission ever.  Tell me you won’t.”

“I won’t, I _won’t_ , I promise I won’t, I’ll be good, I _promise_ ,” Louis babbled, caring about nothing but getting a little relief from Harry.  “I need—to _come_ , Harry— _please_ …”

Harry had mercy and finally removed the ring from Louis’ deep red cock.  After solidly pumping Louis a few more times, Louis was immediately coming on the sheets in a slew of whines and moans.  He shook as he felt his orgasm in _every_ nerve of his body before slumping boneless against the mattress, Harry following him.

Harry remained inside of Louis for a few moments longer before gingerly pulling out.  The video had finished, so he closed the laptop and put it on the floor.  He reached his hand over the side of the bed and grabbed another one of Louis’ toys.

“Turn over,” he told Louis.

Louis was beautifully sweaty and breathing like he’d never get enough air.  He shook his head.  “I can’t.  ‘M all heavy.”

“You _can_ ,” Harry said, “now _turn over_.”

Louis heavily rolled over onto his back, and Harry bit his lip at the sight of smeared cum coating his tummy.  Harry widely opened Lou’s legs and settled himself between them, eye-level with Louis’ cock.  Louis still hadn’t noticed what Harry had in his hand until he switched on the toy, the vibrations loud in the now-quiet room. 

Louis looked down at Harry in shock.  “What are you doing?”

“Proving a point,” he answered softly.  Harry pressed the vibrator against Louis’ hole—again biting his lip at the sight of his own cum seeping out—as he began to lick the head of Louis’ softening cock.

“I don’t think I….I can’t—not yet—”

“You came without my permission, so now you’re going to come again and again for me.  Until you literally can’t.”

“But I can’t _now_ ,” Louis whined.  Just as he said it, his overly-sensitive cock began to harden as Harry licked and softly sucked it.

“This is what you agreed to.”

Harry lowered his lips to completely envelop Louis in his mouth.  He was being excruciatingly slow, of course, staring up at Louis as his mouth rose and descended, only to completely take his mouth off to kiss and lick the head from time to time.  Harry noticed that Louis was beginning to get hard again, and he just barely pushed the vibrator into Louis’ clenching hole.

Louis wasn’t able to breathe.  Harry had given him no time at all to recover from his orgasm, and now he was keeping him right on edge, over-stimulating him to the point of near-pain.  He didn’t think it was possible, but moments later, all the blood in his body returned to his cock until he was fully hard in Harry’s mouth.  Harry didn’t even fully have the vibrator in him yet.

“When I tell you to, you’re going to come in my mouth.”

“ _Fuuuuck_ ,” Louis groaned, writhing on the bed as Harry fully slipped the vibrator inside him with a filthy noise and turned up the intensity.  The toy buzzed strongly inside of him in rhythm with the suction from Harry’s mouth.  It hurt but still felt so good, and Louis didn’t know how to process all of the things he was feeling.

Harry’s mouth was hot and wet, and his tongue felt _so_ _good_.  Every once in a while Harry paused to suck on his head and shove his tongue in his slit, which just made Louis whine more.  For the most part, Harry kept the vibrator inside of Louis, only moving it by a fraction in and out of his wet hole, angling it to hit his prostate.  He used his free hand to wrap around the bottom of Louis’ cock, and he lifted it up and down in sync with his mouth.

Louis tried to reason with Harry—this was becoming too much.  He reached out his hands towards nothing in particular and pleaded, “Harry, _please_ , can’t—” then seconds later, after a particularly hard jab with the vibrator, “Oh, my _God, yeah, right there_.”

“Yeah, feels good, doesn’t it?” Harry murmured.

Louis moaned in response, just barely keeping himself from pushing on Harry’s head for him to lower it once more.  He occupied his hands by tweaking his nipples instead, and his hips began rolling upward to get more of Harry’s mouth and more of the toy inside him.

“I think you’re ready to come again, aren’t you, baby?” Harry asked.  Louis couldn’t help but forcefully nod his head, still panting from his last orgasm while being moments away from his next.  “Do it, then,” Harry directed before putting his mouth back on Louis’ cock, sucking strongly. “Come in my mouth.”

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, Harryyyy!_ ”

In just seconds, Louis’ hips bucked as he convulsed and spurted out cum for the second time.  He could feel Harry moan around his dick as every bit of his release shot into Harry’s mouth, his legs squeezing around Harry’s head.  Harry’s hand pressed firmly against Louis’ lower stomach to steady him while Louis squeezed his eyes shut, writhing and shaking out the aftershocks of his second orgasm.

Harry kept the vibrator nestled in Louis’ arse, and the steady buzzing from it was making him tender.  Louis was gasping in heaps of air, his hands buried in his sweaty hair, pulling at it as he tried to come back to reality.  Hopefully Harry’d give Louis a bit more recovery time before moving on because his body was _sore,_ and all his muscles ached already.  But as Harry made his way back up Louis’ body, switching up the strength of the vibrator _again_ , Louis wasn’t sure about that.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Louis moaned, slightly backing his hips at the sensation.  “Harry….oh…. _oh_ — _God_ …”

Harry lowered his head, and his wet mouth met Louis’ before the older boy could even say a word.  Feeling Harry’s probing tongue, Louis opened his mouth and was surprised when he tasted his own semen.  It wasn’t the taste he expected, though…Harry’s mouth didn’t taste like it normally did after he’d swallowed his cum...

Louis’ eyes opened in surprise as he realized that Harry hadn’t swallowed anything whatsoever and was currently transferring all of his own cum back into his mouth.  Louis was baffled but still accepted every last bit until he could feel it overflowing and dripping down the sides of his mouth.

Harry noticed the confusion in Louis’ eyes and whispered against his lips, “Swallow it.”

Louis immediately gulped, and he felt Harry’s tongue licking the sides of his mouth before once again dipping inside his own mouth to massage his tongue.  Harry fucked Louis with the vibrator while he fucked his mouth with his tongue, starting the toy at a medium pace and working his way up to the strongest setting.  It was just on the brink of too much…

Louis groaned against Harry’s lips and even tried to bite them from time to time, earning him a deep push with the vibrator each time until he’d taken to just gratefully sucking on Harry’s tongue instead.

“Fuck, shit, _bloody_ —nnnghhh,” Louis whined, removing himself from Harry’s mouth to lay his head back on the pillow, eyes rolled back in his head.

Eventually, Harry’s body backed away to rest in between Louis’ open legs again so he could maneuver the vibrator at a better angle.  Harry’s left hand pushed down on Louis’ stomach while his right hand once again assaulted Louis’ prostate, knowing exactly how hard to press against it with the toy to make him squeal.  Normally he’d tease Louis a bit…he’d put a bit of pressure on that spot only to remove it time and time again, making Louis writhe with the need to have the feeling back again. 

This was different, though.  Tonight was about _over-stimulating_ him for being naughty, so Harry didn’t even remove the toy from his prostate _once_ , making Louis writhe instead with the need to have the feeling gone.

Louis’ eyes had become frantic, skin sweaty all over, so vulnerable and open, so full of pleasure he thought he’d burst.  He roughly ran his hands through his own hair and down the sides of his face, scratching his nails against his skin.  He wanted to cry.

“God, Harry, oh my _God_ ,” he started to cry out again.  “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna fucking come!”  He lost control of his legs, and his thighs shook uncontrollably before his dick twitched and pulsed, sending jets of cum everywhere, some even on his own face.

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Harry whispered in awe, watching every string of cum expel from Louis before switching off the toy.  Harry removed the vibrator from Louis with a loud, wet noise, tearing a groan from Louis.

Louis’ eyes were half-lidded as he breathed shallowly, close to hyperventilating.  He’d never been put through so much before.  Harry crawled back up his body and held himself up with two strong arms placed on either side of Louis’ face.

“You’re amazing, sweetheart,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear. “You keep coming _so much_.”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed.  Harry wasn’t positive he even knew what he was agreeing to anymore.  After witnessing Louis falling apart _three_ times now, Harry had gotten ridiculously hard again and rubbed his dick along Louis’ inner thigh.

“You’re—you’re going to fuck me again?” Louis asked with wide, trusting eyes.

Harry nodded, full of some fluttering emotion at what he was seeing in Louis’ eyes.  Harry took Louis’ legs and wrapped them around his waist, but they lazily dropped to rest behind Harry’s knees, his own knees falling to the sides to just lie on the mattress.

“You’re exhausted, aren’t you?”

Louis made a noise in the back of his throat like “mm.”

“So tired but still want it so bad,” Harry commented.  The innocent look on Louis’ face had Harry cupping it in his hands, leaning forward to kiss Louis’ lips.  The position Louis was in made it a bit difficult at first, but Harry snaked his hand around Louis’ back and propped his torso up.  Once situated, Harry entered Louis easily, carefully dragging his cock along Louis’ inner walls while Louis made little whining and mewling noises, clutching at Harry desperately.

Harry took the last bit of what Louis was offering gently, sweetly, and completely.  His body stayed attached to Louis’, and he had taken to just grinding his hips so he could reach the deepest area he could.  Harry dropped his sweaty forehead to rest against Louis’ wet one, and desperate blue eyes met intense green ones while both of them breathed in the same air.

“How do you stay so fucking _tight_ , baby? _Jesus_ ,” Harry whispered.

“You,” Louis said, so quietly that Harry had to ask him to repeat it.  “You,” he said again. “Big.”

Harry smiled.  “I’m big?”

Louis nodded, though his nods had turned into minute shifts of his head.  Harry saw it, anyway.  “You’re still tight, though, baby,” Harry reassured.  “Feel _so_ fucking good around me.”

Even though he felt worn out and used up, he trusted Harry to know when he couldn’t take anymore.  Harry was at least being gentle now, moving his hips lazily while loosely stroking Louis’ near-flaccid dick.

“Too much, too much,” Louis hissed at the touch from Harry, even as he felt his balls tightening again.

Harry’s face was stern in concentration as he slowed the movement of his hand.  “Say your word, then,” Harry reminded him as he softly circled his hips.  “Say it.”

Louis vehemently shook his head, refusing.  He could do this.  He could do this for Harry.

“Come for me, Lou, come on, baby,” Harry whispered.

“I don’t—I really can’t—” Louis whimpered.

“You _can_ , Louis,” Harry encouraged, nodding his head.  “You _will_.  Come for me, baby, one last time, come on.”

The tone of Harry’s voice helped Louis out, and he squeezed his eyes in concentration as bits of electricity traveled to every nerve in his body.  He dropped his mouth as he gasped, and Harry immediately latched onto his bottom lip with his teeth, softly biting and sucking it into his mouth while picking up the pace of his hips.  His hand focused on just the top of Louis’ cock, rubbing small circles over and over again on the same spot just under his cockhead, and Harry _tasted_ the moan coming from Louis’ mouth as Louis clenched his muscles and shook out his fourth orgasm.

Small tears leaked from Louis’ eyes as he cried out Harry’s name for the last time and his dick dribbled out a very small amount of clear liquid.  Louis had never been brought to tears from sex—nothing with Harry had _ever_ been like this.  He was physically underneath Harry, but somehow, he was encompassing the entire room, floating way above Harry to the ceiling.  His head lolled to the side to rest on the pillow, his mind still detached, and he didn’t even notice when Harry himself came and pulled out, didn’t notice the lack of body heat because his own body was so hot and sweaty.  The only thing he was truly aware of was the way his pulse beat rapidly and loudly in his ears. 

He felt almost dead.

Meanwhile, Harry kissed Louis’ temple and tried to look him in the eyes.  Louis’ eyes were glazed, however, and Harry got the feeling Louis was looking _through_ him and not at him.  Harry wiped away the wetness around Louis’ eyes before finding the closest fabric he could (a pillowcase on the floor) to clean Louis’ body.

Louis’ eyes closed and he looked asleep but emitted little noises as Harry wiped off all of the lube and cum seeping from his arsehole.  “No more.  Please,” Louis meekly asked, thinking Harry was preparing to do something else to him.

Harry softly smiled. “No, no more, baby,” Harry consoled.  “We’re done.  You did so well.”

Harry then went to work on the slimy mess all over Louis’ stomach from his own releases.  The bed would have to be stripped completely after a while; everything was downright filthy and in need of a wash, but Harry just worried about making Louis comfortable at the time being.

Soon Louis was beginning to shake, absolutely trembling as he held onto his own shivering body.  Harry rushed to the closet at once to get a clean blanket and quickly wrapped it around Louis, pulling him in close to his chest and snuggling into him.  Soon Louis’ teeth stopped chattering, and eventually, all the sweat from his body seemed to have dried off.  Harry reached across his body to the water bottle on the nightstand and opened it with one hand.

“Louis,” Harry whispered after a few moments.

No response.

“Baby,” he tried again, holding the water bottle to his lips, “here.”

Louis still wasn’t being very receptive, and Harry was beginning to feel scared.  “Louis, I need you to drink the water.”

The simple order seemed to work, and Louis dropped his lips to allow the liquid to enter his mouth.  “Good,” Harry praised as he wiped off the bits of water running down Louis’ chin.

Harry cupped Louis’ face gently and held him close like he was something precious, watching him carefully all the while.  After minutes of crooning into Louis’ ear, whispering compliments— _you did so well, took so much—_ Harry could tell that Louis was beginning to come back to him.  His heart rate regulated, and his breathing was much more normal.

Harry sighed in relief and attempted a conversation.  “How’re you feeling?”

“Sleepy,” Louis said, accentuating his statement with a wide yawn.  He nuzzled into Harry’s chest, tired and content.

“You can sleep then, love.  I’ll wake you up in just a bit.  Want anything else?  Need anything else?”

Louis shook his head and patted Harry’s cheek.  “Just sleep.”

Harry held him until he dozed off.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, pretty boy,” Harry whispered, shaking Louis’ shoulder.  “Get up for a bit or you won’t be able to sleep through the night.”

Louis groaned and put a pillow over his head, which Harry promptly removed.  “I made you fooood,” Harry crooned.  Louis’ eyes opened, and he rolled over.

“Can’t you bring it up here?”

Harry smiled and shook his head.  “I’ve got to wash the sheets.”  Harry lightly tapped Louis’ back and told him, “Up you get.  Need to see if your legs still work.”

Louis loudly yawned but forced himself up out of bed, reaching towards the nightstand to have a drink of water.  Harry looked at Louis in slight horror as he got closer to the bedside lamp and he got a better look at his skin.  “Oh, shit…”

“What?”

“Shit, Lou.  I’ve left marks all over your neck.”

Louis shrugged as if he couldn’t care less. “What time is it?” he asked while stretching.

“Bout 10:00.”

Louis groaned.  “My sleeping schedule is fucked.”

“Not the only thing that’s fucked,” Harry said with a wink.

“Mm.  That won’t be happening for quite a while, now,” Louis said tiredly.  “Can’t have anything up my arse for a month, maybe two.”

Harry immediately widened his eyes in concern, but the look on Louis’ face told him that he was in bliss, and Harry smiled softly knowing that Louis was slightly back to his normal, sarcastic self.

“Heyyyy,” Harry said quietly, “I could easily bend you over right here and make you _more_ sore, you know.”

Louis’ eyes looked down towards Harry’s limp penis as he replied with a smile, “No, you couldn’t.”

“Yes, I could,” Harry whispered with a smile, leaning forward to softly kiss Louis’ pink lips.  “Let’s go downstairs, get some food in you.”

They both made their way downstairs completely nude, Harry perhaps paying more attention to Louis than was completely necessary, Louis perhaps leaning into Harry more than what was completely necessary.  Harry had an arm around Louis’ side during the descent, and once they reached the kitchen island, he pulled out a stool for Louis.  The small grimace on Louis’ face as he sat down wasn’t missed by Harry.

Harry took a seat next to Louis and continued observing him silently.  “How are you feeling?”

A hot plate of food was already there waiting for him, and Louis wasted no time digging in.  Louis answered with his mouth full, “Hungry.”

“Sorry,” Harry responded, looking guilty.  “I should’ve had food up there earlier…”

Louis gazed at Harry fondly and slightly shook his head.  “Don’t apologize.”

Harry just frowned and watched Louis eat.

“You always do this, Haz,” he said quietly.

Harry’s eyebrows raised in confusion.

“You always doubt yourself afterwards.  Don’t.”

Harry shrugged.  “I always feel like I get too carried away.”

“You don’t.”

“Well, you’re _sore_ ,” Harry half-heartedly argued.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it,” Louis retorted with a smile.  “You _love_ knowing you make me sore.”

Louis saw a small blush start at Harry’s ears. 

“Look,” Louis said after he swallowed a particularly large bite, “you don’t take it too far.  And if I thought you were taking it too far, I’d tell you.  Trust me, I know my rights.  You don’t have to tell me every single time that I can say my word if I need to.  I know, babe.”  Louis softly smiled.

“Even if you’re _literally_ telling me it’s too much but I still don’t stop?”

“I didn’t want you to stop,” Louis simply stated.

Harry observed Louis for a bit before grinning widely.  “You get off on begging for mercy, don’t you?”

Louis smiled around his fork as he put more food in his mouth, mumbling “maybe” before shifting his eyes.  Harry continued watching him, occasionally running fingers up and down Louis’ exposed leg until Louis told him to quit it—it tickled.  Louis still put his hand on Harry’s, however, when he attempted to remove it from him, entwining their fingers while keeping their hands resting on his own thigh.

Once Louis was done eating, Harry took his plate away and added it to the other dirty dishes in the sink.  He was careful of where he stepped; the floor was patched with wet spots that his quick foot-drying with a towel hadn’t gotten to.  If Louis hadn’t sent pictures yesterday of his and Zayn’s water-fight, Harry would’ve thought that there was some kind of leak somewhere.

Deciding that the kitchen was in too much disarray to deal with tonight, especially since he wanted to devote the whole night to taking care of Louis and having an actual discussion about what had happened earlier, Harry resolved to tidy it up tomorrow.

Harry leaned over the back of Louis’ stool and hugged him from behind.  Resting his head on Louis’ shoulder, he asked, “How are you now, now that you’re not hungry?”

Louis looked at Harry the best he could and replied, “Happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the second part. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought of it because I feel like I kinda drug this on and might have bored people....What do you think? Comments? Criticisms?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the last part of our favorite couple's story.

Louis reluctantly cupped his hands around Harry’s ear and whispered to him as the band rode together to a radio station late the following week. “I wanked in the shower this morning,” he quietly admitted.

Harry couldn’t even chastise Louis—“So did I,” he said out of the corner of his mouth, looking ashamed and putting his hand atop Louis’.

The band had had so many work-related appearances, photoshoots, and interviews this past week that Harry and Louis would come home absolutely knackered.  It became a success just to eat and tidy up after themselves before passing out in bed, falling asleep before their heads hit the pillows.  So, honestly, what else were they supposed to do to get a little relief?  They really had no other option but to hastily jerk themselves off when they had a few free seconds, and they both understood this.

“Sorry, babe,” Harry whispered.  “Shouldn’t have to be like this…”

Louis frowned, and Harry itched to lean over and kiss him ‘til he smiled.  He settled with just putting a consoling hand on Louis’ knee, tapping his fingers along to the song that was playing on the radio.

The band arrived to their third interview of the day, some radio station Louis had never heard of.  Louis groaned as they walked inside; his throat hurt from already talking so much (and that was saying a lot).  He was hungry, he was tired, and he wanted a break from all the stupid questions.

Ironically, Louis always showed his exhaustion by being jittery.  He was presently being more handsy with Harry than he’d normally be with tons of people around—wrapping his arm around Harry, tracing absentminded patterns on his jeans, playing footsie under the table, delicately reaching over to fix his hair when he saw Harry’s fringe begin to fall in his eyes…

It didn’t go unnoticed.

The interview concluded, and the boys had a few minutes to eat something while being carted off to their next one.  Once they’d arrived where they needed to be, they entered a large room where everyone saw a sofa and ran to it at the same time.  Harry and Louis, of course, were piled on top of each other, and Harry smiled at the way Louis’ feet couldn’t keep still.  They were all goofing off until the _pre-interview lectures_ began, and then they had to stop playing around and _listen_.  One of their managers, a stout, balding man with a rather bad set of teeth, rambled on about what to say and how to act during the interview, as if they all didn’t know by now.

Harry didn’t much care for the man, didn’t even know his name, but that didn’t mean he deserved to be ignored or anything, so he paid close attention to everything he said.  Louis shamelessly ignored him, and Niall interrupted him when his stomach made a loud noise.

“How much more have we got today?”

“Yeah, honestly,” Louis agreed.  Harry knew he was exhausted and looked at him in pity.  They were all being pushed too hard lately, but Harry naturally worried about Louis more than anybody else.

“You’ve got this last interview and then the appearance tonight,” the man answered, referring to a paper he was holding, “then you’re all free tomorrow. You two,” he said, gesturing to Harry and Louis, “a word over here, please.”

The two boys looked at each other curiously before rising from the sofa and trudging to the back of the room where the man stood looking serious and important.

“Now, I know you’ve heard what I just said about behavior—clearly you were listening attentively to everything—“ he paused a second to look at Louis, “—but I’ve a special set of instructions just for the pair of you, so please do listen now.”

Louis narrowed his eyes.  This was odd.

“This is an important one.”  He gestured around the room to all the equipment set up.  “There are cameras _everywhere_.  You already should know this, but seeing as you two repeatedly ignore what we tell you about what’s off-limits during these things, I’ll be quite plain: you are not to sit near each other or to interact in any way during this interview.  Just answer the questions, be professional, and that’s that.”

Regardless of the man’s sudden brashness, Harry tried being as polite as he could.  “Er...I don’t really think we act any differently around one another than we do around—”

The man held up a hand.  “Yeah, yeah, just save whatever shitty excuse you were just about to make.  I’m serious.  Don’t sit next to each other.  Do not interact.  None of those heart-eyes and shit across the room, either.”

Harry’s polite face changed a bit at that, and Louis then began openly arguing with the man.  “But Liam and—”

“Liam and _Niall_ and _Zayn_ ,” Harry interrupted quickly, pointing to the sofa, “are all over there with their arms around each other as we speak.”

“ _Liam_ and _Niall_ and _Zayn_ don’t have the media impact that you two have,” the guy countered as if speaking to a child in primary school.  “You two’ve given us enough shit to clean up just from this week alone.  In fact, next week there’ll be a special PR meeting about you two—”

Despite just realizing with horror that he had almost outed Liam and Zayn, Louis pushed down the feeling of guilt so he could stick up for Harry.  As always, Harry was being well-mannered, and this man had no right— _no right_ —to talk to him so mockingly.  Well, to talk to _either_ of them like that, but especially not Harry.

“ _What?_   We’ve had _interviews_ before—I think we know how to conduct ourselves just fine, thanks.”

Short and Stout laughed in Louis’ face.  “Clearly, you don’t.”

At Louis’ angry expression, Harry intervened, putting his hand on Louis’ shoulder.  “Love, just—“

“No, Harry.  We can’t _sit_ beside each other?  What kind of absolute shit is that?”

Around the room, heads began to turn.  They had started a scene.

“Well, aren’t you right verbal?” the older man interrupted, stepping into Harry and Louis’ conversation.

“Too big for his boots, this one, thinking he can talk to us like that,” Louis said to Harry, all-the-while keeping his eyes on the older man.  “Mind you, _we’re_ the ones doing all the work here, not you!  What difference does it make who we sit by?!”

“ _You’re_ too bloody big for your boots, pal,” the man blurted in ill-contained fury, noticeably affected by Louis’ disrespect.  “We own you.  It’s your _job_ to do as we say, or you’re in breach of contract.”

“What in the _hell_ makes you think you can—” Louis started to retaliate, but Harry pulled him to the side, far out of anybody’s hearing range.

“Babe, it’s not worth it. It’s not going to work this time.  Just….”  Harry shook his head, his curls bouncing around his face.  “Just, erm…oh!  Just pretend it’s me telling you what to do,” he quickly rushed out. “You’d listen then, right?  Pretend that I’m the one that’s saying we have to be separated….to…” Harry searched the air for an idea, “…to build up anticipation for a kinky night tonight or something.  Anything.  Just please, listen to him and we can get this last one out of the way and relax for a bit.”

Louis lifted his eyebrows. “You’d like me to have an erection during our interview, is that what you’re saying?”

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t complain... But, really, Lou, please?  It’s one interview.”

Louis groaned, knowing good and well that it wasn’t just “one interview.”  The whole lot of management had been trying to get Harry and Louis to behave a particular way for some time now, and now with a fucking meeting being called next week, Louis was certain that it wouldn’t be pleasant.  Louis thought he could get by with being defiant towards management—that’s what you had to do or they’d walk all over you—but it appeared that things really were changing.  He honestly couldn’t do anything.  The man was right; he owned them.

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb.  “This is so, so stupid.”

“I’m not saying I agree with it.  You know I don’t.  But we’re not gonna win this one.  Just…just do what I asked, yeah?”

Louis narrowed his eyes in playful challenge.  “Promise me an actual kinky night tonight, then?”

Harry smiled. “Maybe…”

Louis smirked and stuck his tongue out at Harry before walking back to the sofa.

“All sorted, then?” the man from before asked condescendingly.  Louis gave him the sassiest face he could muster before sitting to the right of Niall, throwing his arm around the lad.

Louis wasn’t very talkative or fun during the interrogation, growing bored of being asked the same questions again and again…of having to witness Harry being flirted with as usual.  The other boys luckily picked up on his mood and took over most of the questions that weren’t directed to him.  When they _were_ directed at him, however, he chose to answer in pretty suggestive innuendos.  All the boys choked back their laughter, and Louis looked smug while making eye-contact with the man from before.

When it was over, they all escaped quickly.  They only had a few hours before they had to get dressed for the event tonight, and Niall wanted to eat.

“Can we get some real food now?” he suggested as everyone exited the building.  “I’m tired of having crisps and water at every one of these things.”

“I’ll go with you,” Liam said, walking to the vehicle but turning around when no one followed.  “Lads? Coming with?”

“Yeah, just a minute.”  Louis sat down on the pavement and held out his hand.  “Zayn, give me a cigarette.”

“Lou…” Harry said half-heartedly.

“I’m stressed,” Louis answered curtly, pulling out some random hand-held game from his pocket once he’d lit his cigarette.

“What in the hell is that?” Zayn asked, putting a cigarette in his mouth, as well.

“Oh, this?  Some nifty little pocket-game.  Seems horribly fun,” he explained as he played it.  “Here, you press this little button…these rings fly around in the water…and you…try to get all of them on the bar thing.”  He looked over at Zayn with a blank expression.  “It’s utterly dreadful, really.”

Zayn laughed and sat down next to him.  “Why do you have it, then?  Here, let me try.”

“Nicked it. Arsehole had it coming to him,” Louis answered as he tossed it to Zayn.  Everybody knew who he was referring to.  “Who the hell travels to their _job_ with one of these?”

Liam’s mouth fell open.  “Lou…”

“What?” Louis asked innocently.  “Maybe he shouldn’t buy so much stupid shit with the money we’re making him, _Liam_.  Maybe he should invest that money into oral hygiene instead.”

Niall burst into laughter, and Liam held up his hands.  “I didn’t say a thing, mate.”

* * *

There was a certain tenderness in Louis’ expression as he gazed to the corner of the room where Harry was posing for a photo with a woman’s baby.  The day—the week—had been awfully long, but moments like this, when he got to see Harry stripped down and so, so happy, those were the little moments that made everything worth it.   _Harry_ made it worth it.  Kept him going.

Nevertheless, Louis was more than thrilled when everything was finally over, and he quickly collected all the others so they could go home.  Everyone had taken to just staying over at Louis and Harry’s place lately since there were more than enough rooms available.  And also because of another, more practical reason: certain band members tended to routinely sleep through their alarms, and having all of them in the same house gave them all a higher percentage of getting to appointments on time.

Harry loosened his tie the second he stepped outdoors, wishing he’d never had to wear the damn thing.  Louis could pull off wearing a tie with anything—could pull off _wearing_ anything, really—but Harry always felt awkward in them.

All of the boys briskly walked along the pavement, and, even in the short walk to the van, the oncoming wind chilled their exposed faces.  Harry was close enough to Louis that he could reach out and hold his hand if he wanted to, but he didn’t dare.  Technically speaking, he was never really allowed to do that, anyway, but after today’s conversation with that not-so-pleasant manager, he had a bad feeling that there would be a lot more restrictions coming up.

Once inside the vehicle, Harry immediately took a seat next to Louis and removed his jacket.  Liam chose to drive, as always, and Zayn took the passenger seat.  Harry chose not to comment on it, not sure whether or not they had told Niall anything about their relationship.  From what he remembered Louis saying, they hadn’t, so he wanted to respect their privacy.  He was anxious, though, for them to come forward and tell everyone the news; the almost-mishap with that manager earlier today had scared him.  Being closeted was such a hard thing.

Despite the hefty amount of management backlash it had caused, Harry could remember how freeing it felt when he and Louis had finally announced their own relationship.  He smiled fondly at the memory.

“Cold?” Harry asked Louis softly, and Louis shook his head.  Harry put his jacket around Louis, anyway, sensing more than seeing the way Louis rolled his eyes in fond annoyance.

“You look so small,” Harry commented, laughing at how the two jackets looked on his tiny frame.

Louis pulled a face.  “I’d prefer muscled and manly, but…”

“Hm?” Harry asked after Louis left his sentence unfinished for a few moments.  “But what?”

Louis shook his head and wrapped Harry’s jacket more snugly around himself.  “Nothing. Forgot what I was going to say.”

“Mm, well you’re muscled and manly to me, Lou,” Harry whispered before leaning in and kissing Louis unabashedly for the first time all day.  Louis kissed back happily, tasting the sweet wine left on Harry’s tongue and not paying attention at all to Niall’s obnoxious singing to his side.

Louis sighed and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder.  Maybe tonight would be the night that he and Harry could finally live out their little phone fantasy.  He hoped so.  Ever since Harry had whispered to him earlier today—told him to pretend they had to keep their distance from each other to increase anticipation for an upcoming night of “kinky sex”—Louis had to discreetly hide his hard-on the rest of the day.  And now it was even worse being in such close proximity to Harry in the back of the vehicle.  Perfect, beautiful, sweet-smelling Harry, in his stupid unbuttoned shirt with his stupid pushed-up sleeves.

Once they finally arrived to the house, all the boys scurried to the kitchen to grab a beer.  Zayn bent over and shuffled through items on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator while Liam stood off to the side, trying not to stare.  When Zayn approached him with two bottles—a beer for himself and a water for Liam—Liam fought his gut instinct to thank him with a kiss.  Instead, he did some oddly formal head-nod thing and focused his attention on opening his drink.

Zayn must’ve pulled a face or whispered or something, because the next second, Liam was backing away from him. “But we haven’t—”

“Oh, just come _on_ , Liam,” Zayn said, grabbing ahold of Liam’s arm to pull him to his chest.  The two of them just stared at one another for a few seconds, almost challengingly, when Liam finally smirked and pressed his lips to Zayn’s.  It was short and sweet, and Zayn smiled at Liam with crinkly eyes after he backed away.

Not wanting to give away that they already knew, Louis muffled a squeal and Harry just grinned.  Niall, however, was a bit more astonished.

“Bloody hell, you, too?” he called from the other side of the kitchen.

Liam just blushed in response, but Zayn smiled at Niall, wagging his eyebrows and doing a little dance as Liam walked away chuckling to himself.

And that was that.

* * *

It was late, and Louis had drunk a few too many beers.  He was currently straddling Harry on the sofa and sucking hickeys onto his neck, something that he usually wouldn’t do in front of all the other lads.  The rest of the boys looked at each other with knowing eyes and quietly dismissed themselves to another room once they had caught on to what was happening, however, not even bothering to take the DVD that was playing with them.

Harry tapped at Louis’ side to get his attention.  Louis didn’t stop.  He just sucked Harry’s neck more vigorously, strongly enough to deeply pull blood to the surface of the skin as if he had something to prove.

“Lou,” Harry said more loudly, nudging his side again.

“It’s dark,” Louis whispered, running over the mark with his tongue.  “They can’t see.”

“They’ve already left, babe.  You’re drunk.”

“Slightly inebriated at best,” Louis argued as he backed away from Harry a bit.  “Besides, last time I got this drunk,” he added, tracing his index finger down Harry’s chest, “something really fun happened…”

Louis grinned stupidly, biting his bottom lip into his mouth, and Harry had to look away; he couldn’t be stern to that face.  Especially when Louis was currently very horny and _grinding on him_ , reminding him of that amazing night on the phone not too long ago.

“I did make you a promise earlier, didn’t I?”

Louis nodded.   _Yes, yes, yes_.  He pushed down his nerves and tried to let the excitement take over.  It was going to happen!  All he had to do was suck in his stomach a little bit, and there wouldn’t be any problems.

Harry smiled and put his two large hands underneath Louis’ bum, holding him tightly as he stood up to carry Louis upstairs.  Louis immediately wrapped his arms and legs around Harry’s form, beaming at having gotten what he wanted: the bed and all of Harry’s attention.

When Harry dropped Louis onto the mattress, Louis made it known that he didn’t want to be on his back this time and immediately moved to straddle Harry again.  Harry was mildly amused at Louis trying to push him down to the mattress, but he went along with it anyway, leaning backwards of his own accord and not really because of any force from the smaller boy.

Louis ripped at Harry’s clothes until he got the hint to undress himself, and Louis immediately began discarding his own clothes, too.  Within seconds, both of them were nude and pulling and scratching at each other’s’ bodies.  Louis leaned forward again and snogged Harry furiously, barely giving either of them time to properly breathe as his hands ran all over Harry’s shoulders, over his face, in his hair.  Harry couldn’t keep his hands off of Louis, either, and sucked on Louis’ tongue while fisting his hair, too, grasping it painfully when Louis started grinding his cock all over Harry’s throbbing one.  Though things were moving a bit too fast for Harry’s liking, he couldn’t deny how hot it was when the other boy curved his sexy little body all over him like he couldn’t control it, like he had to have Harry right then.   _God, he was sexy._

Louis reached to where Harry’s hands were buried in his hair and led those long fingers down to his arse, suggestively pressing the pads of them to his rim.  Harry groaned and eagerly reached into his nightstand drawer, shuffling items around until he found what he needed.  Harry had already opened the bottle of lube and poured a bit on his fingers when Louis swatted Harry’s hands away from the container.

“No, let me.”

Normally, Harry would spank Louis right on the arse for saying something like that, but tonight all the rules had apparently been tossed aside.  Louis covered his own fingers with the liquid and excitedly sat down on two of his stubby fingers at once, hissing in a breath at the painful burn.  He moved around on his own fingers in what he hoped was a sexy way and exaggeratedly moaned into Harry’s mouth.

He hoped Harry liked this.

Soon, Louis had removed his fingers from himself and began blindly grasping for Harry’s cock.  He lined up Harry’s length to his own entrance and tried to get it to go inside with a struggle.

“Hey,” Harry whispered, “shh, shh, take it easy, babe. Slow down a bit.”

“I’m ready,” Louis reassured, “I’m ready. Come on.”

Harry smirked at Louis’ impatience, clueless that Louis was rushing out of nervousness.  “You want it so bad, don’t you?”

Louis just nodded quickly.

“I’m gonna give it to you, baby,” Harry whispered, finding the lube and lathering up his cock.  “Here,” he said once he was finished, “you can sit on it now.”

Harry firmly held onto his dick while awkwardly trying to get Louis situated in a position that would allow Harry to penetrate him.  Not being able to see much, he was having more trouble than he’d originally imagined.  Right when Harry was about to tell Louis he didn’t think this was going to work, that maybe they’d have to move around a bit or something, his cockhead slipped inside.  Harry immediately hissed through gritted teeth at how _tight_ Louis was, for once understanding why Louis always felt the need to firmly squeeze his eyes during this moment.  His senses were on overdrive.

Harry kept his eyes closed as he squeezed roughly at Louis’ still hips.  He missed the grimace on Louis’ face.  He missed how Louis began to quietly hyperventilate.

Louis thought that being a little drunk would help alleviate some of these feelings, these feelings of inadequacy and scrutiny at having his body displayed like this, but all of the hype he had been giving this act brought unexplainable anxiety to every cell in his body.  Now, in addition to his stupid nerves, he had succeeded in actually hurting himself in his haste.  Harry wasn’t small.

Louis harshly breathed in and out through his nose.  He tried his best to hide his emotions and the slight physical pain he was feeling as he sat all the way down on Harry, and for a while, he succeeded.  The discomfort he felt was bound to go away, anyway.  He could move through the pain. He could.  He could do this.   _It was just like that night on the phone, it was just like that night on the phone…_

Harry reopened his eyes and loosened his grip on Louis’ hips as Louis began to just barely lift himself up and down.  Louis kept his eyes shut and his face turned downwards, just _knowing_ that Harry was watching him fail.

He had told Harry that this would be good.  He had told Harry that _he_ would be good.  And he clearly wasn’t.  He sucked.  He’d just begun, and he already sucked.

He wouldn’t be able to do this.

Louis was becoming more embarrassed with every passing second he moved.

“Look at me,” Harry eventually said lightly, scratching his fingers along Louis’ outer thighs.

Louis had no choice but to listen, and what he saw when he met Harry’s eyes almost made his chest explode.  It was like Harry was examining him or something.  Louis looked to the side before reluctantly meeting Harry’s eyes again.

Seeing Harry stare up at him so intently only added to his discomfort.  Oddly enough, Louis wasn’t even thinking about the extra bit of weight around his middle, anymore.  He was more worried about having to be the one to lead the pace in this.  No matter what he did next, Harry would be watching.  And he was obviously only putting that soft look on his face for Louis’ reassurance, trying to tell him without words that everything was okay when they both knew this whole “Louis on top” thing was shitty as hell.  Harry was pretending to like this when Louis obviously sucked at it.  He had promised that he’d make it good for Harry, and he’d lied.  He was so uncomfortable. 

“Baby,” Harry whispered, “you okay?”

Louis’ heart rabbited in his chest, and it made him feel even more anxious that he couldn’t just calm down.  Normal people didn’t feel like this.  Normal people did this kind of stuff all the time. Boyfriends and girlfriends…girlfriends and girlfriends…boyfriends and boyfriends…They all did this.  Why was it senselessly hard for him to just _let go of it_?  Why did he feel so stupid?

Louis nodded tightly.

“I don’t think you are,” Harry rushed out, growing more and more concerned at the pained look on Louis’ face.  If he was in pain, why hadn’t he said anything?  “Do you need to get off?”

Louis couldn’t help but turn his lips up at the way Harry’s question sounded, but Harry didn’t buy his good-natured snicker.  He grabbed Louis’ hips and lifted them up while lowering his own torso to completely remove himself from Louis’ warmth.

“Hey!” Louis said affronted, now sitting on the lower part of Harry’s stomach, Harry’s dick behind him. “What—”

“Hey, hey,” Harry comforted Louis immediately, rubbing his hands up and down Louis’ back, using pressure to try to get him to lean forward.  Louis obviously hadn’t prepped himself as well as he thought, so Harry was going to fix that for him. “C’mere…”

“No,” Louis said as if a child, wriggling out of Harry’s grasp.  He shuffled a bit until he was well off of Harry’s body, not touching him at all.  He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and, well, Harry just wasn’t expecting that.  What in the world?

It took a few seconds for Harry to come to his senses and sit up, as well, but by the time he moved to put his arm around Louis again, Louis had jumped off the bed without a bit of explanation as to why he was rejecting Harry’s touch.  Louis quickly grabbed all of his discarded clothing and hurried into the bathroom.  It happened so fast that Harry was left staring at Louis’ retreating form, confused about what had just happened.

Harry’s automatic reaction was to remain frozen on the bed, gaping at the bathroom door.  His boyfriend had just left the bed mid-sex.  And he seemed upset—distraught, even.  He’d never done that before.  Literally, _what was going on?_

A few seconds after the confusion, however, came the pain.  Harry’s dick throbbed in agony and his balls started to positively ache, so he called out Louis’ name.  When he got no response, he walked to the door, banging on it when he found it locked.

“Lou?  What’s going on?  Are you okay?”

“I just want to be alone, Harry, please,” Harry heard Louis quietly say.

Harry dropped his forehead to rest against the bathroom door, his hand still on the doorknob that still wasn’t turning.  “I don’t…I’m so sorry…What did I…Did I hurt you?” 

Louis obviously hadn’t been prepped enough; that much was clear from his facial expression just a moment ago.  It wasn’t as if that was an unheard-of occurrence during sex, but for Louis and Harry, it actually was unheard of.  Louis’ comfort was Harry’s priority, and he never went along with the act until he was absolutely sure Louis was ready.

Except for tonight.  Tonight he had gotten carried away by Louis’ enthusiasm, and now he was internally killing himself because of it.   _Now_ look what it had caused.

“Baby, please,” Harry tried again, shaking the door-handle in vain. “Talk to me.”

“I don’t want to.  Please just go away.”

“You know I didn’t mean to.  I’m so, so sorry.  Don’t be mad, please…”

God, it was such a stupid idea to go forward with having sex while Louis had been drinking and Harry hadn’t.  Now Louis had locked himself in the bathroom, and Harry was at a complete loss as to what was going on inside his head.  He’d probably hurt Louis so much that he didn’t even want to talk to him anymore.

“Harry, please,” Louis whined, “just go away!”

“Not a chance.  Did I really…did I hurt you that bad?” asked Harry. “I can make it better, I swear I can make it better.”

“I’ll come out when I’m ready,” Louis said, not answering Harry whatsoever.

When Harry began to hear what was obviously Louis crying on the other side of the door, he couldn’t just stand there and wait anymore.  His own eyes began tearing up as he tried again, “I’m _so, so_ sorry.  Why won’t you just let me _help_ , Lou?”

“It’s not you, Harry!  There’s nothing to be done! Just leave it already and _go away_.”

“No. You’re not okay.  I’ve hurt you.”  When Louis’ sobbing was Harry’s only response, Harry decided to take proactive measures.  “I swear, if you don’t open this door, Louis, I’ll find a way to break in.  Come on, baby, you’re scaring me.”

“If I open the door,” Louis began in a tiny voice, “will you bring me a blanket?”

Harry became even more worried upon hearing how childish Louis sounded. “Of course.”

By the time Harry pulled the blanket off the bed and returned to the bathroom, the door was ajar.  What Harry saw when he looked inside made his heart drop.  Louis was sat on the floor with his legs bent and pulled up to his chest, crying into his knees.  He’d taken the time to _dress himself_ again.  Harry’s mouth fell open.

Harry hissed at the coldness of the tile on his naked skin as he sat down next to Louis.  He wrapped the blanket around Louis’ shaking shoulders and made little shushing noises to calm him down.  Harry was scared.  If he’d hurt Louis _this_ bad, he had no clue how he would ever forgive himself, let alone get _Louis_ to forgive him.  His erection had been forgotten by this point.

When Louis’ sobs had stopped and his crying had quieted, Harry asked him to please tell him what exactly was going on.

“It’s so much easier when you do it, I just don’t fucking get it,” Louis said into his knees.

“What?” Harry asked ineloquently.

“You always can just do everything so perfectly, and I’m such a fuck-up,” he elaborated, sniffling unattractively.

Harry was taken aback. “You’re not a fuck-up, Lou, what’re you talking about?”

“Yes I am,” he cried, “I’m so fucking stupid…”

“No, you’re _not_ ,” Harry said firmly.  “Love, what are you talking about?  You’re not stupid for not telling me that I was hurting you— _God_ , I’m so _angry_ at myself!  I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad earlier, when I pulled out…I just wanted to make it not hurt anymore for you…”

Louis replied by sobbing more as he lifted the blanket up his neck to cover his hair.  When Harry failed at getting Louis to show his face again, he muttered, “Maybe we should wait a bit…‘til you’re not drunk to talk…”

Louis’ head shot up in defiance.  “I’m not drunk!”

Harry knew Louis wasn’t exactly sober, either, though.  “Well, babe, you’re not making any sense...”

“You didn’t hurt me.”

Harry sighed.

“Okay, it hurt a little,” Louis resigned, “but it’s my own fucking fault, okay, Harry, so stop blaming yourself.  Nothing is ever your fault.”

“Well, that’s not…I…Lou?  Help me out here, please.  Just…what’s going on inside your head?  I’m so lost.”  Everything had happened so fast—too fast—and Harry couldn’t process anything.  Not even ten minutes ago, he was watching Iron Man.  Now he was completely naked next to his crying boyfriend on the floor of their bathroom, quite muddled about how this had occurred.

“I’ve told you, I’m stupid,” Louis said. “Just…I’ll be fine.  I’ll cry and then I’ll stop and then I’ll be fine again.”

Louis began taking loud, deep breaths, like he was willing himself to stay calm—in, out, in, out.

“Louis.”  Harry’s voice was stern.  “I’m just confused is all…I just want to help…”

Louis knew it was stupid to fight this.  Part of him wanted to push Harry away and keep everything bottled inside, and another part of him wanted to collapse into Harry’s arms and just cry.  He knew if he tried to fight this, though, that Harry would pull it out of him, anyway, so he started to open up a bit.

“The whole…thing…” he waved a hand, “…it just made me a little nervous, is all,” he admitted.

“What…thing?”

Louis loudly sighed and gestured to the bedroom again.   _So. Fucking. Embarrassing._

Harry’s eyebrows were bunched together as he slowly figured it out. “…Being on top?”

Louis nodded.

Harry moved and pulled Louis onto his lap, this time holding Louis almost like a baby.  Louis welcomed the position, leaning in and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist as he buried his head in Harry’s neck.  Harry took the blanket and wrapped it around both himself and Louis, and he slid an arm behind Louis’ back, the other one holding onto his waist.  “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I’ve told you, because I’m stupid,” he sniffed, tears wetting Harry’s shoulder.  “Normal people don’t worry about this shit like I do, Harry.  Normal people—”

Harry hadn’t even clarified exactly how Louis was feeling, but he had to shut down that thought process immediately.  “How do you even know that?  And what the hell is ‘ _normal_ ,’ anyway?  There are probably tons of people out there that have felt the exact same way you have, and that’s fine.  Don’t feel like you have to do _anything_ just because other people do it.  I mean, I’m sure other couples don’t do positions that _we_ do because of all types of reasons.  And that’s fine!  It’s completely normal.  Matter of fact,” Harry added, “we technically do a lot of stuff that isn’t ‘normal.’”

Well, Louis couldn’t argue with that.

“You have the right to feel nervous,” Harry went on as he began soothingly rubbing Louis’ back. “But…can I ask, if you don’t mind…er, why?  If you seemed really excited about it?”

First off, Louis had to clarify some things.  His small voice was muffled against Harry’s skin as he mumbled, “I don’t want you to think that I feel like I have to do stuff because other people do, Harry.  I know that.  I _wanted_ to.  I _still_ want to.  It’s just, all of it…it was a lot of pressure…you looking at me…and stuff…”

“Me looking at you?”

“Yeah, just…staring up at me like I’m a golden god or something,” he sniffed, “watching every little move I make—”

“Well, I find you attractive, Louis,” Harry interrupted, not rudely.  Louis heaved a sigh.  “I don’t get where this is coming from, is all,” Harry said reasonably, still rubbing his hand up and down Louis’ back soothingly. “I looked at you in there like I always look at you.  Whether you’re below me or above me.  I don’t…” Harry sighed. “Is that wrong?”

“No,” Louis answered in a small voice.

“What did I do wrong, then?”

Harry’s voice sounded desperate, and Louis hated it, hated knowing that Harry was blaming himself _again_ for something that he literally had nothing to do with.  Louis’ eyes burned, more tears threatening to spill, but he refused to cry any more.  He couldn’t answer right away, focusing too much energy in forcing the tears to dry, and once he finally managed to clear his eyes, he had forgotten what he was going to say.

Harry pulled Louis back so they could look at one another.  “You’re not telling me everything that’s on your mind.  I’ll wait here all night, boo, I don’t care.  I’m not leaving until I know you’re okay.”

“It’s just a little overwhelming, that’s all,” Louis finally said while wiping his eyes.  “Sorry, I know it sounds stupid.  I can’t explain it.”

“It’s not stupid.  How you feel is not stupid.  Ever,” Harry clarified. “We don’t even have to do it.  You know that, right?  You know you don’t ever have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with just because you want to make me happy, if that’s what it’s about.  You make me happy no matter what.”

Louis couldn’t help the way he got desperate at hearing that, couldn’t help the way his eyes filled up again.  “You’re not, like, tired of…the sex we have?” he asked thickly, almost scared of the answer.

“What d’you mean, tired?  Is _that_ what this is about?  Why would I be tired of it?  I love it!  Are you kidding?”

Louis shrugged. “You always do all the work.  I just figured…I mean, I just…”

Harry’s face melted.  “No, love, I’m not tired of it.  Nor will I ever be.  I have no complaints.”  After a moment, he asked quickly, “Do you?  Are you not…Do you want something…different?”

“No,” he shook his head, “nothing like that.  I just want to try it from on top, that’s all.  Really, that’s all.  It really should be quite simple, shouldn’t it,” Louis laughed nervously.  “I just feel like…I just have built this up to be this huge thing, wanting you to like it so much that I just—I rushed through the whole thing, and then I just couldn’t even go on…”

“I’ll like it no matter what, Louis, you should know that.  But really, I like it more knowing you’re actually enjoying yourself.  Did it…feel good at all?”

Louis looked guilty as he shook his head.

“Should’ve taken care of you…” Harry muttered.  He frowned, disappointed that he hadn’t made it better for Louis, disappointed that he didn’t catch on to any of this before.  “I knew you weren’t ready, knew you couldn’t’ve been…you only had a finger in for a _minute, God_ —”

“Two fingers,” Louis corrected, and Harry felt a tiny bit better until Louis added, “at once.”

“Louis!”

“It’s fine, I’m fine.”

“ _Louis_ , you can’t just do that, you know that…”

“I’m _fine_ , really, Harry.”

“ _No_ , you could be—you could be torn or something, oh, my God…I can’t believe I—”

Louis clicked his tongue against his teeth.  “How is that your fault, Haz? _Stop_.  Honestly, just stop.  Stop blaming yourself.”

“It is my fault, though!” Harry said passionately.  “Because…I thought maybe you’re still on about your stomach—which you have no reason to be self-conscious about, by the way, but I still gathered as much from how you keep moving my hands from it all the time…Why do you do that, baby?” he asked sympathetically.  “You really still think those things you said about yourself?  Your stomach is gorgeous.  You are gorgeous.  Just letting you know.  But how you feel is still okay, if that’s how you feel, but I just don’t want you thinking bad things about yourself especially if they’re not true.”  Harry took a few deep breaths.  “Okay, I just had to get that out there.  If you don’t want to talk about that, that’s fine.  But I just wanted you to know.  And it’s just—I’ve thought that maybe that was going on, because that’s what you had said last week on the phone, and I guess I never really realized that maybe other things are going on in your head, like I’m tired of our sex-life...I just feel like this is my entire fault,” Harry whispered in conclusion, reaching up and gently running his hands through Louis’ short hair.

“It’s not,” Louis clarified.

“It _is_ ,” Harry replied adamantly.  “If I’m not noticing something that’s bothering you, then I’m not doing a good job of taking care of you.”  Louis opened his mouth to respond, but Harry spoke over him.  “And as your boyfriend, it’s my job to take care of you.  So _you_ stop, Louis.  Stop telling me to stop worrying about you.  Because no matter what, I will _always_ fucking worry about you, especially if something’s making you unhappy.”

“I don’t know why you put up with me,” Louis sighed.  His tears had finally dried, and his face now felt puffy and blotchy.  “I’m neurotic as hell.”

“You’re not.  You just put so much pressure on yourself.  We all do,” Harry added, “but you’re the oldest.  We look to you as a leader.  You stand up for everybody without even being asked, and all of that is just unneeded stress.  And this week has been utter hell, and there’s that twat in management now, and you’re clearly putting pressure on yourself about sex, like you have to prove something, and you don’t have to.  You really, really don’t have to.  Sex should be a happy thing!”

Louis nodded and let out a shaky sigh.  “Still, though, a little pressure didn’t have to call for me crying all over your shoulder.”

 _“You’re allowed to cry_ , Louis.  You don’t have to keep fighting with yourself to stay strong all the time.  Crying isn’t a weakness.”

Louis frowned and wiped at the residue on his face. “I try to stay strong, but it’s proving to be impossible, now, innit?  They’re going to keep us separated, and it’s just going to get worse, I know it.”

“Whatever’s going to happen will happen.  But look—no matter what they say, we’ll be able to get through it.  I don’t want you worrying about it.”  Harry leaned forward and softly kissed Louis on the lips.  “In the future, whenever you start to feel stress, just give it to me.”

Louis leaned his forehead against Harry’s.  “What does that even mean?”

“Well, for _one_ ,” Harry answered, “ _talk to me_.  I can’t fix things if I don’t know what’s going on.  You need to let go of your worries…give them to me.  Let go of the pressures, let go of your control.”

“Mm, you’re a right closet control-freak,” Louis said somewhat playfully.  “ _Always_ have to have the power, don’t you…”

“It’s not about me having the power, not really,” Harry replied easily, giving in to the urge to kiss Louis and doing so softly.  “You do realize it’s really you who holds all the real power, anyway, don’t you?”

Louis backed away a bit and looked at Harry in confusion.

“You’re really the one in control.  By letting me do what I want to do—“

Louis could tell that this was going to be another one of Harry’s infamous “speeches,” and he muttered, “Oh, here we go.”

Harry lightly slapped his arm before going on—“No, really, I’m serious, I want you to understand this.  In this…arrangement…you’re like, abandoning your will.  That takes conscious control to do that, to say that you’ll do what I ask you to... From the outside looking in, it makes me seem quite selfish I reckon, controlling you in bed.  Even if it’s just from time to time.  But, really, that’s not far from the truth.  I am selfish when it comes to you…I’m greedy, possessive…all of it.  I can never get enough of you.  But you have the power to let me be that way…Which is all the power!  You have the right to tell me to stop—”

“Babe, I _know_.  We discuss this all the time… But I like doing what you tell me to, though.  You know that.”

Harry thought hard on that phrase for a few silent moments. “Does—do you think that was part of the problem?” he finally asked.

“Hm?”

“Like, the problem from earlier—“ Harry gestured to the bedroom with his head, “—could it be that you just aren’t used to being in that position?   _Literally_ that position and, well, like in your mind, as well?  Having to make all the decisions on what to do next and all?”

“Well…yeah,” Louis agreed.  While he could picture himself riding Harry like a champ, maybe he just hadn’t been ready for that in his headspace just yet.  He was too used to Harry guiding him through things first until he got confident in them, ironic as that was.

“Easily fixable,” Harry said positively.  “Just ‘cause you’re on top doesn’t mean you have to have control.  We can try again.  I’ll make it so much better for you, I promise.  Not that you were bad _at all!_    It was excellent.  But you know what I mean.”

Louis turned his mouth up at that, content that he wasn’t an all-around failure, and happy that Harry, as always, was perfectly understanding.  Then he realized that he didn’t know if Harry meant that they should try again now, and he just didn’t think he could do that.  He was exhausted.  “Not tonight, though, Harry…Sorry.”

“No, no, not tonight, no,” he agreed. “And stop saying sorry.  You have no reason to apologize.  I mean it.”

Louis nodded. “Can we just go to bed, Haz?  It’s been such a long day.”

“No kidding.  C’mon,” he tapped at Louis’ leg, “up you get.”

Once in bed, the boys tossed and turned for a bit before Harry matched his body behind Louis’ to cuddle.  He wrapped a strong arm around Louis, squeezing tighter when Louis again whispered the word “sorry” into the air.

* * *

Harry’s mouth was open and lop-sided when he woke up, drooling on the pillow that he and Louis were sharing.  He lifted his head and blinked thickly as he checked the time.  Immediately, his head flopped back to the pillow, and he pulled Louis closer to him as he dozed off again.

The feeling of Louis backing up into Harry’s erection woke him up some time later.  The two were still naked (Louis had taken off his clothes before falling asleep the night before), spooning immeasurably closely.  Harry’s dick, naturally hard from sleep, was nestled in between Louis’ firm arsecheeks, and the molasses-slow rhythm of Louis’ movements had Harry second-guessing whether or not he was dreaming the whole thing.

Dream or not, Harry lowered his hand to Louis’ dick, finding it hard like his own.  He easily wrapped his palm around it, softly pumping it up and down as his mouth automatically latched onto the tan skin of Louis’ neck.  As they were both clinging onto sleep, both of their eyes were closed. Louis was responsive, though, little noises already falling from his mouth, and Harry whispered a rough “ _Morning_ ” into Louis’ ear as he continued to gently rub his dick.

He’d intended to just give Louis a lazy morning handjob, but from the way Louis kept backing up his arse up more firmly into Harry with each stroke, he must’ve had something else in mind.

“What d’you want?” Harry slurred.

 _“You_ ,” Louis replied, light as air, leaving no question of his intent as he wiggled his hips around until he could feel the slight wetness from Harry’s tip touch his skin.

Harry could’ve teased, could’ve said, _“I’m right here, babe,”_ but instead, he wordlessly let go of Louis’ cock and reached around for the discarded lube from the night before.  He wished there was a bit more left in there—he really wanted to use an excess amount after what had happened last night—but there was plenty for the time being.

Harry coated his fingers in the slick substance and reached between their bodies to softly touch Louis’ rim.  He slipped in his index finger, reveling in the way Louis seemed to pull it in further, warming it.  Harry laid his own head back on the pillow behind Louis and gently continued moving his finger in and out, just relaxing Louis’ muscles there.

It was quiet.  Normally, Harry liked to talk a lot when they did this.  It was almost impossible not to, and seeing Louis visibly respond to his words made it worth it.  Now, however, wouldn’t be one of those times.  There was something softer to this, and Harry didn’t want to taint it with words.  Morning breath and sleepiness might’ve been factors, as well, but mainly, he just wanted to touch and feel, not speak and hear.

Louis lifted his right leg and crooked it around Harry’s shin, opening himself up so Harry could give him more.  After frustrating minutes of just one finger, Harry finally gave Louis another.  For a very long time, he did the same in-and-out motions with his fingers while softly kissing up and down Louis’ neck—slowly, _slowly_ , sometimes making little circles and touching Louis’ inner walls.  Finally, Harry began truly spreading his fingers apart, scissoring them in tune with Louis’ heavy breathing, and Louis began backing up again to get as much of them inside of him as he could.

Harry ended up opening Louis with four fingers, taking a painstakingly long time.  When Louis finally reached back and found Harry’s cock, impatiently leading it to his entrance, Harry bit Louis’ neck and removed his wet fingers.  He found a condom from the nightstand, put it on, and covered it in lube.  Holding up Louis’ right leg a bit, he entered Louis easily but slowly.  Lazily, he moved, hot breath covering Louis’ neck and ear as he controlled his pace.

Louis slid his foot around to push on Harry’s bum, getting him to go in deeper.  Harry _did_ go deeper, yet didn’t increase the speed of his thrusts at all.  Louis lay frustrated beside him, wanting  more… wanting his cock touched… _something_.

After a few minutes of listening to Louis whine, Harry gently wrapped both of his arms around him.  While Harry rolled over on his back, he pulled Louis with him so that Louis now was laying on his own back on Harry’s chest.  Harry’s cock left Louis during the shift, and it took some messing about to try to find an angle where it would work again.  While Harry sat up a bit against the headboard, Louis widely spread his legs open and placed his feet on Harry’s thighs, firmly holding Harry’s sides underneath him.

Louis rolled his head back to rest on Harry’s shoulder with his lips at Harry’s cheek, seemingly content with this new position.  Though he was on top, Harry was still the one fucking up into him, and Louis loved the familiarity of it.

“This okay?” Harry whispered, thrusting his hips up and difficultly meeting his hand with Louis’ cock again.  Harry’s other hand wrapped around Louis’ stomach, firmly pushing his torso down as Harry’s own hips snapped up.

“Yeah,” Louis breathlessly got out before turning his head the other way.  He opened his eyes to look down at Harry jerking him, but it didn’t last for long before he squeezed his eyes shut again and just let himself _feel_.  He was going to come soon, and he began to tune out his own moans as he desperately clutched at Harry’s skin beneath him.

Harry couldn’t help himself—he knew Louis hated kissing first thing in the morning, but fuck, he had to.  He took his left hand, the one wrapped around Louis’ torso, and roughly turned Louis’ face back to his.  He urgently leaned his lips into Louis’ wet ones, shoving his tongue, welcome or not, into Louis’ mouth.  Louis sucked on it gratefully, staccato noises coming out of his throat while leaving red scratches along Harry’s sides.

Louis roughly removed his mouth from Harry and sat up a bit, holding himself up with his hands on Harry’s ribs, staring at Harry’s hand quickly bringing him to orgasm.  Harry wished he could see what their bodies looked like from the foot of the bed. He could picture the scene now: his balls snapping up every time his cock fucked Louis, Louis’ beautiful hole, Harry’s hand around Louis, Louis’ exquisite, shocked little face… It was to this thought that Harry came, loudly and severely, at the same time Louis came, stunned and wholly.

Louis collapsed back on Harry and rolled off seconds later as he could tell Harry couldn’t breathe.

“That never happens,” Louis panted in disbelief, “us coming together like that.”

Harry grinned and went to work wiping off Louis’ stomach, admiring his body. “You’re so lovely.”

* * *

 Later, the two boys were greeted downstairs by a chorus of cat-calls ( _How had the boys even heard?  Or was that just from the scene on the sofa last night?)_ , and the chorus was greeted with four sets of middle fingers.

It was all in good fun, however.  Harry and Louis were happy to notice Liam’s arm around Zayn on the sofa as they took seats at the breakfast bar.  Liam, Zayn, and Niall were lounging on furniture in the other room, watching some program on the telly and chatting idly.

“Why don’t you eat more than just cereal, Lou? You didn’t eat much yesterday.”

Louis shrugged.  Figuring he might as well be transparent with Harry about his weight troubles, he said, “I’m sort of watching what I eat more.  Trying to turn this—” he patted his stomach, “—into abs.”

Harry narrowed his eyes.  “Really?”  Louis nodded.  “But you’ve already got abs…So you’re just trying to lose a bit of weight?”  Louis nodded again.   _“Baby_ …Why?”

Louis shrugged.  “Reasons…”

“Such as?”

“Such as, footy.  Such as, I hate it how it is now.  Such as, I want to.”

Harry didn’t like what he was hearing, but if that’s what Louis wanted... “Hmpf. But I love your soft little tummy…”

Louis made a face.  “Well, I don’t.”

“It bothers you that much?” Louis just nodded again, and Harry pouted and resignedly sighed.  “I’m going to miss it.”

Louis scoffed. “I won’t.”

Knowing Harry really had no say in this—it was Louis’ body, after all—all he could really do was make sure Louis wasn’t going overboard with his “watching what he ate.”

“Promise me that you’re still eating healthy…That you’re not, like, starving yourself…”

“I don’t have a –no, it’s nothing like that.  I eat my three meals a day, thank you, Mum.  I’m just eating more healthy stuff and working out a bit more, sit-ups and stuff.  And that can’t hurt, can it, with football and all…”

“Yeah…” Harry sighed.  “Well, let me know when you work out, and I’ll exercise with you.  We can both get really fit and play football together.”

“Okay,” Louis replied with a smirk.

“What?” asked Harry.

Louis smiled. “Just picturing you playing football, ‘s all.”

Harry half-heartedly pushed Louis on the shoulder.  “I’m not half bad, come on.”  Louis just silently ate more cereal while diverting his eyes, and Harry said, “I’m not!”

“I know, baby.  You’re a very decent footballer.”

“What a compliment,” Harry dead-panned.

The two were quiet for a while, silently eating in happiness.  All of the lads together…a day off…what could be better?  Harry could think of very few things, but one thought suddenly hit him like a freight-train, and it was _perfect_.

“So hey,” Harry started his thought mid-chew.  Louis continued chewing himself, waiting for Harry to go on.  Harry just continued to slowly eat.

 _Honestly_.

“One normally says something further after starting a sentence like that,” commented Louis.

“Yeah,” said Harry, grabbing some apple juice and drinking it.  He turned his body fully to the side to look face-to-face with Lou.  “So…I was thinking.  We should go on holiday.”

Louis replied without fully processing what Harry’d said. “What?  But we can’t.  Can we?”

Harry shrugged. “Why not?”

“Management.”

“Lou,” Harry sighed.  “I know what happened yesterday was…strange…but since when do you care what they think?  How’re they even going to know?”

Louis looked on as if Harry were dense.  “Harry, come on.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Harry answered dismissively.  “We should do it. We have a week-long break in our schedule soon.  We can do whatever we want if we don’t have obligations.”

Louis seemed to accept that.  “Holiday where?”

“Well…what are your thoughts on France?”

Louis’ eyebrows lifted higher, and he answered in excitement, “I love France, you know that.”

Harry grinned.

* * *

 Harry and Louis were enjoying their first day in Paris, and Louis’ giddiness was contagious.  The couple shopped a bit around the city but mostly stuck to just walking around and lazily enjoying the sights together.  Enjoying _each other_ together.  It had taken another long two weeks of signings, interviews, and appearances, but they had finally made it.  They were finally on holiday together, away from everyone and everything.

They planned on taking a train into the mountains sometime in the days to follow.  Snow covered the Alps, and Harry excitedly looked forward to getting around to skiing with Louis.  And making a snowman with Louis…and making snow angels with Louis and having snowball fights with Louis…all of it.  Tonight, though, he had a relaxing night in mind.  They were to have a nice dinner and then were going to hole themselves up in their suite for the remainder of the night for some much-needed, non-rushed alone time.  Harry had already arranged for flowers and champagne to be waiting in the room when they got back, and he was full of nervous energy to just get back there already.

The restaurant they dined in was remote (for a city), and the food was pretty good.  Harry did try one absolutely dreadful dish, and Louis laughed non-stop at the face he made, but other than that, everything was enjoyable.  They ate and drank enough to be satisfied but not uncomfortable, and they happily walked back to their hotel hand-in-hand for once.

“Honestly, you sap,” Louis said immediately upon taking in what was waiting for him back in their room.

Even Harry had to admit, the hotel staff had gone to pretty far lengths….The room was set-up like they were honeymooning, and Harry beamed.  In the corner table sat a bucket of ice and champagne, two glasses, and a vase of roses.  The staff had even folded up towels to look like two swans facing one another, and Harry noticed as he strolled closer that rose petals were scattered all over the floor.

He couldn’t have been more pleased.  He wanted this to be a special night for Louis.

Louis turned back to look at Harry with his bottom lip in his mouth and his ears tinged pink. “Kiss me.”

Harry stepped forward in one long stride, and his hand immediately found its way to Louis’ neck.  Holding the back of Louis’ head, Harry leaned down to press his lips to Louis’ but kept them just centimetres away.  Louis opened his mouth, frustrated when Harry didn’t immediately kiss him, and Harry smirked.  “That how you talk to me?”

“Kiss me, _please_ ,” Louis amended, lifting himself up on his tip-toes and trying again to meet his lips to Harry’s.  Harry moved his head slightly back, and Louis clutched at Harry’s shirt, trying to pull him down.

Harry lowered his head then, but to Louis’ ear instead.  Kissing all around it, he whispered, “Oh, I’m going to do so much more than just kiss you tonight.”  He let go of Louis’ neck and motioned to the bed with his head.  Wordlessly, Louis hopped on it, looking expectantly over at Harry.  Harry casually took off his shirt and walked to the corner of the room.

They both knew where the night was going to go.  Harry just got pleasure from making Louis wait for things.

“You look dashing, darling,” Louis commented, now making himself comfy by bouncing about on the large array of pillows on the bed.  “Positively stunning.  You should take off the rest.”

Harry didn’t comment, just quietly poured Louis and himself champagne.  Louis finally stopped squirming.  He was now sat against the headboard of the large bed with a pillow behind him, legs sprawled out ahead of him, one slightly tucked under the other.  Harry joined Louis in bed, sat up against the headboard, too, and offered him his glass of alcohol.

“Why, thank you,” Louis said.

Harry slowly sipped from his glass while watching Louis drink from his.  He licked his lips. “You’re welcome.”

The moment was a bit tense, and Louis knew that that was Harry’s goal from the start—to kill him with anticipation.  Once Harry put his glass down, Louis reached out with both arms to pull him in closer.  After seeing how slow and non-hurried Harry had been acting since they’d gotten back, Louis didn’t expect how fast Harry moved in response to his eagerness.  Harry quickly took both of Louis’ hands and put them behind his back, holding them firmly together with just one of his own.

He smirked at Louis’ intake of air.  “Whatcha trying to do, babe?” Harry was half-hearted with his dominance, and that was okay.  Louis was in a playful mood, too.

Playful or not, it was still turning Louis on. Louis was sure his eyes were ten shades darker than usual as he was frozen in Harry’s hungry gaze.  He swallowed.  “Touch you.  Kiss you.”

“You don’t get to make those decisions,” Harry said as he inched his face closer to Louis’.  “I do.”

Finally, he leaned forward and lightly claimed Louis’ lips, his kiss slow and practiced.  Little smacking noises were loud in the room as Harry took his time tasting the champagne on Louis’ lips.  Harry kept teasing, licking along the little crevasse there, making Louis think he’d sneak his tongue inside but never actually doing it.  Harry firmly pulled at Louis’ hands when Louis fell into the kiss too much, and Harry praised him when he made an effort to keep his upper body still.  He traced Louis’ bottom lip with his thumb, felt Louis’ hot, quick breaths on the skin there, and inched it inside his mouth.  Louis moaned appreciatively, alternating between gently sucking it and expertly rolling his tongue around the tip, and Harry could actually feel the sensation in his pants.

Harry removed his thumb without warning and crashed his mouth to Louis’ again, almost immediately curling his tongue inside this time, and fuck, Louis couldn’t touch him, couldn’t do anything but just kiss back and twirl his sweet tongue alongside of Harry’s warm and wet one, and it was driving him mad.

Bloody _hell_ , Harry was a good kisser.  Louis whimpered and tried to pull his hands apart, wiggling his bum around edgily as their kiss steadily grew in passion.  At last, Harry freed Louis’ hands and began to grope his body instead, Louis doing the same to Harry’s naked chest.  Without detaching their mouths, Harry pulled Louis onto his lap, and Louis wrapped his legs and arms around him immediately, smiling into their kiss.

Harry felt Louis’ hardness roughly rub against his own. “You’re already so hard,” he noted against Louis’ lips.

Louis replied into Harry’s mouth, “Obviously.” Louis’ hand reached for the bulge in Harry’s trousers and said, “And so are you.”

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand before it reached his dick, entwining their fingers.  He pressed his lips to Louis’ hand. “You’re rather impatient tonight.”

Louis confirmed this by rolling his hips forward, making Harry tightly crush his hand. “Always,” Louis responded.

“Why don’t you take off your clothes, love?” Harry asked sweetly.  He tapped Louis’ hip to signal he should hop off his lap to undress, and once Louis began unfastening his braces, Harry walked to the door and dimmed the lights.  Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at Louis taking off his clothes, and he walked reflexively to the edge of the bed where he continued to stare until Louis had taken off every piece of clothing.

“You’re stunning, Lou,” he whispered genuinely after Louis had kicked off his underwear.  “Really, truly stunning.”

Louis felt his face heat up. “Come here,” he beckoned, reaching out to Harry with a hand. “Please,” he quickly added.

Harry remained stood at the side of the bed, however, and he locked eyes with Louis as he slowly lowered the zipper of his trousers.  Next, he deliberately unbuttoned them and leisurely pushed them down and off until he was only in his tight boxer-briefs.  Looking down at himself, he stretched the elastic over his erection and stepped out of his pants, noticing as he looked up that Louis wore the same mesmerized expression that he did.

Louis’ breath quickened at the sight of Harry’s cock, jutting straight out of a patch of dark hair, and the next thing Louis knew, Harry was crawling closer and closer to him until he slotted his body on top of his.  Harry and Louis embraced, enjoying caressing one another’s bare skin and lightly rutting against each other while wetly kissing.  All Louis knew was Harry’s cock, Harry’s huge, hard cock, transferring heat and pleasure and emotion to him every time it brushed against his own.

“I want you on top tonight,” Harry said against Louis’ lips.  Louis allowed his mouth to drop open, and Harry didn’t hesitate at all before he pulled Louis’ bottom lip in his mouth.  “You want that, too?”

Louis squeezed at Harry’s arms and unconsciously thrust his hips up, whimpering when the sensitive tip met Harry’s own cockhead.  “Yeah, yeah, I want that.”

Harry moaned and moved to kiss and nuzzle Louis neck.  “You’re gonna like it so much, aren’t you…Gonna come sat on my cock?”

“ _God_ ,” Louis said, nodding his head.  “Yeah.”

“Mmm,” Harry vibrated against Louis’ lips, giving him one last sloppy kiss before moving away.

It had taken a long time for Harry to get to the point where it didn’t take him a minute to bust his load.  He had a feeling that tonight would be one of those nights that he came too soon, though.  Just the image of Louis riding him was making him lose control already, and they hadn’t even gotten started yet.

He rolled over and sat up against the headboard.  His hand automatically met his cock, and he began to groan and move his hand up and down while watching Louis lay next to him, naked and splayed out and gorgeous.  Louis moved to straddle Harry, but Harry used his other hand to stop him.  Louis stared at him curiously—normally a few pulls would do if Harry was feeling particularly desperate, then he’d always move his attention back to Louis—but, no, Harry was definitely wanking.  And doing so with no explanation, as if they weren’t about to have sex, like, now.

“Babe, why’re you—”

“I’ve got to,” Harry interrupted stiffly as he groaned again.  Though he normally hated admitting that he didn’t have control over himself, at the moment, he had no shame.  “Not gonna...not gonna last.”

“But then you’re not—you won’t be able to—”

Harry’s hand stilled, squeezing the bottom of his cock.  “By the time I’m done with you, I’ll be ready again, babe.  Jesus, you have no idea how fucking _good_ you look…”

Louis seemed to accept that, and with a resigned smile, he sat up to watch better as Harry’s hand continued to work up and down his cock.  A second passed before Louis grew impatient and reached forward with a small, excited hand.  “Well, at least let me...”

“No,” Harry said, firmly lowering Louis’ hand to the mattress. “I’ll do it. You watch.”

Louis frowned.  “Do I get to touch myself, as well, then?”

“You already know the answer to that.”  Harry’s thumb circled the pre-cum liberally leaking out of the slit of his cockhead to make himself wetter, and he fucked up into his hand then, loving Louis fidget at the sight.

“But…what if I say please?”

The tip of Harry’s cock peeked up and disappeared rhythmically from his circled fist as his hips thrust up, and he bit his lip.  “Nope.”

Louis swallowed a moan as he watched what was happening.  Harry was about to come all over his hand, and Louis couldn’t even help him, couldn’t touch him.  He couldn’t do anything to relieve himself, either, and he felt like his own cock was literally twitching from excitement.  So…he pulled his last card.  Knowing Harry loved his eyelashes, Louis fluttered them.  “What if I say _pretty_ please?”

“ _No_.  You’re not being very good… _are_ _you_ …questioning…what I’ve told you to do.”

Louis ignored that. “But what if I just touch my nipples while I watch?”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Harry told Louis, slowing his hand, “or I’ll pin you down and wank on top of you, come all over your pretty little face.”

Louis couldn’t help the little gasp that fell from his mouth at that, and Harry curved up his lips.  “Lie back,” he ordered instantly, loving how Louis’ head immediately fell to rest on the pillow again.

Harry then moved to straddle Louis’ chest, placing his knees on Louis’ outstretched arms to keep him pinned down.  Harry held his cock loosely with his fingers and slowly drug it along Louis’ face, wetness from his slit wetting Louis’ skin from his cheekbone to his lips.  “You enjoy challenging me, hm?  Being a little brat?”

Louis nodded, his pupils completely blown as he looked up into Harry’s eyes.  His mouth had already dropped open, saliva pooling inside.   _Please fuck my face, please, please please fuck my face…_

Harry just stared back and began pulling his dick again.  He knew Louis would want to reach out his tongue and taste it, could just tell by the look on his face, and he just couldn’t allow that.  Well…maybe just a _little_ lick, then…

He put his cock on Louis’ bottom lip and just barely breached Louis’ mouth.  He held back a noise upon feeling the tip of Louis’ tongue circle him, and he backed up from Louis’ mouth and asked, “What was that, babe?”  Louis looked innocently confused up at Harry, so Harry asked again, “I asked if you liked being a brat.”

Louis’ voice was honey as he admitted out loud that yes, he _loved_ being a brat, hoping it would earn him Harry’s cock again.  Harry just began wanking again and uttered, “How endearing.”

Louis didn’t know what Harry was getting at.  He lowered his eyesight to Harry’s cock, captivated by how fucking sexy it was, wishing he could have it back in his mouth.  “If you...if you say so.”

“I do,” Harry said gruffly, frantically pulling himself now.  “You being cheeky means you’re still hanging onto control…Control that you’re all but begging me to take away and use on you.”

Louis swallowed loudly.  “You’re awfully verbal for—”

“Enough,” Harry ordered, knowing Louis was about to say another bratty remark.  As much as it excited him, he needed Louis to behave right now because he was trying to concentrate.  “Open wider.”

Louis did so straight away and had to stop himself from squirming and moaning just from the expression on Harry’s face.  It was always predictable when Harry was about to come: he became extremely determined, focusing his eyes entirely on one part of Louis’ body, be it his eyes, his arse, or his cock.  This time, it was Louis’ mouth, and Harry stared at it as if it were the most erotic sight on earth.

Louis saw the concentration in Harry’s face—the way his lips slightly curled, the way his forehead wrinkled in exertion, the way his cheeks flushed brilliantly pink—and squeezed his eyes shut.  Truthfully, he wanted to watch every bit of cum shoot out of Harry, wanted to follow it and catch it all, but he did want to be able to see for the rest of the night… So, he kept his eyes shut and opened his mouth even wider, loving when he finally felt Harry’s hot cum spurt all over his lips and chin and tongue.

When Harry’s grunts stopped and Louis felt the last bit of liquid drip down his throat, Louis opened his eyes again to look up at his boyfriend in awe.  Harry was breathless.  He cupped Louis’ jaw and wiped away spare bits of semen with his thumb, and Louis opened his mouth, reached out his tongue, and licked it off Harry’s finger.

Harry slid down Louis’ body then, massaging a bit at Louis’ arms.  He pressed his forehead to Louis’, breathing heavily into his face, but Louis didn’t mind.  While they shared the same air, Louis ran his hands up and down Harry’s back.  Eventually, Louis softly thrust his hips upwards and whined to give Harry a hint—he had been hard _forever_ , and he needed some attention, anything.

Harry sweetly held Louis’ face as he pressed his lips to Louis’ wet ones.

“You taste like my cum,” he chuckled. Louis didn’t immediately respond, so Harry clarified, “I like it.”

Louis smiled. “Me, too...Now, please—”

“I’m so fucking lucky,” Harry interrupted before placing his lips on Louis’ again. “God, you’re so sexy…”

“And randy, you know…”

“Of course I know,” Harry whispered before he kissed Louis again.  He was addicted to those lips. “I’ve got you, baby.”

“Please, fuck me, Haz,” Louis begged quietly. “Please…”

“’Fraid I can’t yet,” Harry muttered, ignoring the little puff of air that exited Louis’ mouth in outburst.

Harry moved his hands from Louis’ face to his hands, entwining Louis’ fingers momentarily in his own.  Harry kissed and licked his way along Louis’ neck, shoulders, and clavicle, leaving a trail of saliva and marks as he slowly traveled down Louis’ squirming body.

Soon, Louis felt Harry’s teeth on his nipple, quick and hard. “Oh!”

Harry focused a lot of attention of Louis’ nipples, running his thumbs over them, tweaking them, kissing, licking, sucking them… “Your dick’s not the only thing that’s hard now,” Harry commented with a smile.

“But it’s still important,” Louis whispered, lifting his hips up again so that Harry would have mercy on him and finally just touch his cock.

Harry smiled again. “Roll around, mi amor.”

“That’s not even French,” Louis said exasperatedly.

“Be quiet.  And roll around.”

Though this wouldn’t help Louis in his desire to have his cock touched, Louis rolled over and stretched out his limbs.  Harry softly massaged Louis’ shoulders, moving slowly down his back until he reached the curve of his arse and began to run his hands over the skin there, kneading it.  He stretched out his own body along the bed, lying on his stomach, as well, behind Louis’ slightly spread legs. He rested his cheek on Louis bum, softly caressing and kissing here and there before using his fingers to  spread Louis’ arsecheeks open.

Harry was just about to press his lips to Louis’ cute little hole when he thought, _no_.  He wanted to be able to see Louis looking down at him while he ate him out.  More importantly, he wanted Louis to see _him_ , see how much he loved doing it.

“Roll over again.”  Louis did as Harry asked right away, and Harry raised an eyebrow as he widely opened Louis’ legs.  “What, no sassy remark?”

Louis shook his head. “I’m behaving.”

Harry hid the satisfaction he felt as he wiggled his way in between Louis’ legs and sat on his haunches, back slightly curved.  He stared at Louis’ cock for a long while, wanting to suck it but knowing his idea was much better.  He trailed his thumb along the underside of Louis’ dick, just once, and looked up at Louis who was currently staring at him in anticipation.  “Think you can hold your legs up?”

Louis nodded before he lifted his legs and held them at the crook of his knees while Harry moved a pillow below his bum for comfort.  His entire lower half was now lifted in the air and directly in front of Harry’s face, so close he could feel Harry’s breath there.  Louis swallowed and rubbed his lips together, biting the bottom one in his mouth.

Harry very softly leaned forward and placed a kiss against Louis’ hole.  And a second later, another kiss.  And another.  Eventually, as his kisses became sloppier, he looked up at Louis and saw that he’d moved a hand to his mouth and was currently biting on his knuckles, something he always did when he was overwhelmed.  Harry smirked and began alternating between messy kisses and sucking motions, already getting loud with his actions.

Louis reached between his legs and caught Harry’s curls in his tiny palm, tugging and pulling as his breathing quickened.  Harry buried his face then, gently sticking his wide tongue out to lick at Louis from below his entrance all the way up to his balls, making Louis soaking wet and glistening with saliva.  Going back to Louis’ rim, he spelled out the alphabet with the tip of his tongue, lapping like he never tasted anything better in his life, and maybe that wasn’t far from the truth.  From all of the attention, Louis was becoming relaxed and loosened, so Harry pressed his tongue in a little, confidently twisting his way inside.  Louis loved it.

Louis started grinding on Harry’s mouth. “Oh, fuck…holy _shit_ …”

Looking down, Louis saw his cock actually dripping pre-cum onto his chest.   _Dripping_ it.  He whimpered at the sight, but, knowing he couldn’t do anything about it, he just clutched harder onto Harry’s hair and rocked his hips back and forth and up and down on his tongue.

“Harry,” Louis kept repeating, “Harry, please, more, _something_ , please…”

Harry then firmly held the back of Louis’ legs to keep him from moving and began truly thrusting his tongue in and out of Louis’ arse.  It was hot and wet and slow, and Louis couldn’t help the way his hole puckered around Harry’s tongue, couldn’t help the way his legs shook around Harry’s face.  When Harry put a lubed finger inside him along with his tongue, sounds Louis ought to have been embarrassed by fell from his lips, and a strong pressure began to build in his groin.

“Please just make me come,” Louis begged. “I need to come…You don’t get it, _shiiiit_.”

Of course, Harry ignored him, and if anything, slowed his already-languid pace.  It was torture.  Louis thought that by behaving like a good boy, Harry would maybe not tease him so much, but it seemed that it was on Harry’s agenda no matter what.

After almost half an hour, Harry finally worked his way up to three fingers, keeping his mouth licking, kissing, and sucking around Louis’ arsehole all the while.  Louis had turned into an exasperated string of nerves underneath him, moaning and pleading for Harry to make him come, _please_ make him come or he’d die.  It was all he could think of— _I need to come, I need to come, Harry, Harry, Harry, please, fuckkkk, just make me come, please_ —though he was so far gone that he wasn’t entirely sure what he had been chanting in his head and what he had been saying aloud.

Harry could easily feel Louis’ prostate with his middle finger and massaged it a bit, teasing sounds from Louis before removing his touch from the spot.  He lifted his head a bit to see Louis’ face, and the two boys met eyes.  The skin surrounding Harry’s mouth glistened with saliva, and when Louis noticed this, he couldn’t help how erotic he found that to be.

“ _Please_ ,” Louis tried again, trying to use something in his voice and eyes to get Harry to understand how desperate he was.

“Bet you could come just from this,” Harry said as he nudged Louis’ prostate again, turning smug when Louis nodded and his face contorted in pleasure.

“Right there, stay there—” Louis tried to push harder on Harry’s fingers in vain.  His muscles were achy from clenching them in pleasure for so long, his body was beginning to be sticky with sweat, and he needed _release_. He had begun to tremble.  “I need to come, Harry, you don’t _understand_ —”

Harry had wanted to just tease Louis, hadn’t wanted to make him come from this.  Not yet.  But he should’ve known…rimming and fingering Louis were honestly his favorite things, and it made him absolutely mad to see how wrecked it made Louis look and sound.  So, again, he put his tongue in Louis’ perfect, pink little hole along with his fingers, going faster and faster and faster, happily giving into what Louis had asked for.  Finally.

Louis’ back shot off the mattress when Harry once again found his prostate and _finally_ applied constant pressure to it, not just the teasing little jabs he’d been doing for the longest time.  Louis began to make up curses— _fuckshitarrghhnuggn_ —a telltale sign he was about to come, and Harry started making hungry, greedy noises in response.

“Harry, Harry, Harry, oh God, oh _God_ —” and Harry doubled his efforts, tongue moving like he was starving, fingers moving like he was just _beckoning_ the cum out of Louis, and he was.  He wanted Louis to come so badly, wanted to be the one that made him come—he needed it.  He had become just as desperate as Louis.   _Yes, come for me, baby, come for me…_

When Louis’ orgasm hit, it took over his senses.  Harry would later tell him that he actually screamed, but all Louis knew was blackness and white spots as an endless bliss assaulted his body.  Despite how one of Harry’s hands was still splayed firmly on his arse to keep him from moving, Louis’ body roughly jerked out of Harry’s grasp while pleasure smashed over his body in tidal wave after tidal wave.  Harry watched in awe while Louis’ body spasmed and his cum soiled everything, more cum than Harry had ever seen leave his cock at one time.  Harry looked at all of it scattered across Louis’ face, Louis’ body, the sheets, the wall, gobsmacked how that much fluid could come out at once…

So that was a real prostate orgasm, Harry supposed.  It was filthy.  It was beautiful.  It was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his _life_.

Not sure what to really do, Harry just waited in between Louis’ legs and lightly ran his fingertips up and down his thighs while he rode out his orgasm.  He was still moaning, but the sounds were growing fainter.  When Louis finally opened his eyes, he was still quivering.

“’Ello, sweetheart,” Harry whispered, kissing his way up Louis’ body after wiping off his mouth.  Louis was breathing unevenly by the time Harry reached his lips. “You perfect little boy.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Haz,” Louis said weakly. “What the fuck did you do to me…”

Harry chuckled.  “Let’s just say I’m very glad I came earlier….No way in hell would I have been able to control myself during that… _you should’ve seen yourself, Lou.”_

“Yeah…”

“How…how did that feel?” Harry whispered as he rolled to the side of Louis.  He placed a hand on Louis’ chest and began rubbing his cum around in patterns.

Louis just looked at Harry for a while, not answering for the longest time.  He shook his head.  “Out-of-body.  Can’t explain it.”

Harry bit his bottom lip into his mouth. “I’m going to make it my goal to do that all the time now, you know.”

“I’ll be quite sleepy all the time if you do,” Louis said, punctuating the statement with a loud yawn.

“I’ll make sure you get your rest,” Harry said with a wink.

Louis reached out and patted his face. “I know you will, darling.”

“Don’t go falling asleep on me yet, babe,” Harry said in response to Louis’ sleepy face.  “I am so not done with you.”

“I am jelly.”

Harry lifted Louis’ arm and watched it flop back down immediately, and Louis giggled.

“Guess you won’t get the real thing, then,” Harry replied easily.

“Oh, I’m getting the real thing,” Louis argued.

Harry laughed gently.  “You need a while.”  He rolled over in between Louis’ legs again and carefully rested his head on Louis’ stomach, feeling it rise and fall below his cheek.  He ran his fingers over it lightly and sighed.  He really was going to miss the little pudge that Louis had below his belly button…but he’d get over it.  Louis would look good no matter what.

Louis carted his fingers through Harry’s curls, still flying high above the world in his own head.  Yet he was strangely full of energy, and he knew he could come again if he wanted to.  He gently pulled on Harry’s hair.  “I’m good, you know.”

Harry kissed his stomach. “Hm?”

Louis moved his hips around, and Harry understood his meaning. “Wait just a little bit, baby.  You’re too sensitive.”

“Yeah, in a good way.”

Harry gave him an odd look.

Louis continued, “It’s sensitive, but like…normally that means I need to wait a bit, yeah?  But now it’s like…I want more…”

Harry was already hard again—had been hard since he started eating Louis out—and he was positive that even more blood rushed to his cock after hearing those words.  Nevertheless, he was still concerned for Louis.  That had been a monster of an orgasm.

“I dunno, baby…”

Louis lightly poked Harry’s face. “How’s this…I’ll tell you if it’s uncomfy, and my word is and always has been ‘lemon.’  Does that make you feel better?”

Harry laughed and crawled back up the bed to lie beside Louis.  Both of them had their heads on a pillow, and for a moment, Harry just cradled Louis’ face in one hand, wiping away tiny drips of semen here and there.  “So dirty but so, so pretty,” Harry mused.

When Louis sat up, Harry rolled over on his back and smiled at him gently.  Harry had gotten a new bottle of lube just for their trip, and he absolutely coated himself with it before looking at Louis again with adoration painted on his face.

Louis craned his neck to look more closely at the bottle lying beside Harry.  “Mm, strawberry-flavored.”

“Want a taste?” Harry asked after he grabbed his dick and wiggled it a bit.

Louis smiled. “Wouldn’t want to waste it, love.  I’ve something else in mind.”

“Well, come on, then,” Harry whispered, “up you get.”

Louis straddled Harry then, realizing with ease that he was completely fine with this.  Harry still looked a bit concerned though, and he soothingly ran his hands up and down Louis’ outer thighs while whispering how good Louis looked.  Once Louis carefully lowered himself onto Harry’s cock, however, Harry’s hands moved to clutch Louis’ hips tightly, and both of the boys said “Oh, my God” at the same time as Louis took in all of Harry’s length.

Louis put his hands over Harry’s hands gripping his hips.  He kept his body still and took shallow breaths to compose himself, this time out of pleasure and not anxiety.

“You look so good like this,” Harry whispered up at him again, gently rubbing his thumb against Louis’ own.

The thumb thing.   _The fucking thumb thing._

Harry was so adorably cute. Louis didn’t understand how someone could be so cute and sexy at the same time, but looking down at Harry—with his boyish curls contrasting the sharp bones of his face and his long, lean muscles—Louis couldn’t think of a better way to describe him.

Louis’d been sitting on Harry for just over a minute, getting used to the sensation and fondly gazing at the taller boy underneath him when Harry finally asked in slight concern, “All right?”

Louis minutely nodded his head and licked his lips.

“You’ve got a look on your face, love,” Harry whispered, still apprehensive about what had happened the last time they had tried this.

“It’s just…I’m kind of in love with you.”

Harry smiled at that, no, _beamed_ up at Louis and hooked his hand on Louis’ back, beckoning him forward. “Kind of?” he asked Louis once their faces were millimetres apart.

“Madly,” Louis amended, returning his lips to Harry’s once more.

“Mmm.”  Harry’s hum of approval vibrated against Louis’ parted lips.  They slowly kissed once more, finding it as natural and soothing as breathing.

“I feel really dumb for waiting so long to do this,” Louis admitted quietly, closing his eyes and taking calming breaths lest he end this too soon for both of them.

Harry craned his neck forward and kissed Louis’ closed eyelids.  “Don’t.”  Harry began slowly lifting his hips, and Louis’ head fell forward to rest on Harry’s as his mouth opened.

The moment was sweet, and Harry didn’t know if Louis wanted him to talk to him like he normally did or if he should stay quiet.  “Want me to talk or no?” he asked lightly, still gently thrusting up into Louis.

“Talk.”  Louis lifted himself up a bit, keeping both hands on Harry’s pecks while matching Harry’s movements.  Louis would never grow tired of this feeling, the fullness of having Harry inside of him.  It was simultaneously like coming home and like being stretched to the limit.

“God, this feels…” Harry couldn’t finish his sentence as he looked up at Louis like he was in reverie or something.  It almost made Louis blush, but he couldn’t really justify the feeling; just a bit earlier in the night, Harry had his tongue inside his _arse_.  “How’s it feel for you?”

“Amazing,” Louis answered honestly, swallowing loudly.  “You’re big.”

Harry looked between their bodies.  “So are you.”

“You’re really, _really_ big,” Louis said.  Again, he pushed himself up just a little bit more, moving up and down just on the tip of Harry’s cock.  It made Harry hiss each time he did it, so he repeated it many times, getting used to the motion.

Harry looked down at the tip of his cock disappearing inside Louis’ arse, Louis’ own cock slightly moving about as he did it, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from thrusting his hips up.  As if mirroring Louis’ thoughts, Harry said in exertion, “You have to be the sexiest guy alive, honest.”

Louis lowered his hips again, now sat completely straight, and moaned softly.  He just barely circled his hips, and from this position—being all the way vertical and having Harry nestled so deep inside of him—the sensation was amazing.

“Yeah…slow…just like that,” Harry encouraged.

Louis rode Harry’s cock progressively more confidently, experimenting with what felt best.  He personally liked it more when Harry was completely inside him, but he noticed Harry liked it more when Louis moved up and down, so Louis did a little of both, making both of them gasp and moan.  Harry watched Louis intently and kept his hands close to Louis’ hips—not on them, but sort of hovering over them, like he wanted to grip them but also wanted Louis to really be the one setting the pace.

Though Louis was becoming more confident, he was still moving cautiously, and Harry knew that it would only take a little more time before Louis became completely immodest. “Ride me so good, Lou,” Harry said, “so fucking good.”

Finally, at last, after just a few more encouraging words from Harry, Louis’ inhibitions dropped.  Harry could tell the exact instant they did, because he began to truly move with confidence, impaling himself down to the base, sliding himself up Harry’s shaft, then going recklessly back down.  He repeated this several times, going steadily faster each time.

“Oh, my fucking _God_ , baby,” Harry groaned, turning his head and biting the inside of his arm.  This was _amazing_. Seeing Louis so wild and _loud_ —it was amazing.  Louis started a frantic pace, and their bodies started to make smacking noises in the room.

Harry and Louis were both sweating heavily after another few minutes.  Louis’ cock flailed all over the place from the motions he made, and Harry gawked at it, mesmerized.

Noticing Louis’ thighs begin to shake, Harry reached forward and gripped Louis’ arse with two huge hands, helping lift him up and down.  Eventually, Louis fell forward until Harry was supporting all of his weight, and Harry started fucking up into him in earnest, planting his feet in the sheets and snapping his hips up wildly.

Louis thought he would feel self-conscious, upset that Harry once again had to revert to doing most of the work, but he didn’t.  He knew that Harry liked it.  And fuck if Louis himself liked it… _God_ , did he like it…

“Oh my God, _yes_ , don’t stop,” Louis slurred, his body being moved by Harry’s cock thrusting up and splitting him in two.  Louis lowered his head to the crook of Harry’s neck and shoulder and began moving with Harry, and Harry chanted dirty words non-stop into his ear the entire time.

“Can’t wait ‘til you come, you’re gonna come all over me, aren’t you, you _fucking_ sexy boy.”

“Yeah…gonna come…all over you…”

“You’re gonna come so hard, gonna feel so fucking good,” Harry beckoned.

Louis’ mouth hung open, he couldn’t shut it, couldn’t stop drooling on Harry, couldn’t stop making noises. “So fucking full, Harry…”

“Yeah, you are…You love it when you’re full, baby, you’re so fucking full of my cock...”

They were both positively covered in sweat now, panting heavily, when Harry shifted a bit.  He sat up against the headboard, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis.  Harry held onto Louis’ slippery lower back so his cock would stay sheathed in Louis’ arse during the move.  Louis just rocked back and forth and felt his dick rub against Harry’s stomach with every little movement he made, so he began rocking more frantically.

“I’m so close,” Louis whimpered, feeling more pressure deep in his stomach.

“Me too, baby, me too,” Harry said, grunting at how Louis’ body curved just right on top of him.  If Harry weren’t positively sure Louis was in pleasure right now, he would almost look in pain…the look on his face was desperate, like he wanted to cry, like he couldn’t take another second of not coming.  Harry took pity on him and shoved his cock in him as far as it would go, stabbing his prostate with each drive.

Louis grabbed Harry’s messy, sweaty hair.  “I love you so much,” Louis sobbed out desperately, like he had to make sure Harry knew.

“I know, darling I know,” Harry whispered, pressing his lips to Louis’. “I love _you_. God, I love you.”

Harry _hated_ coming before Louis, but he couldn’t help it.  Louis got this certain pitch to his voice when he felt things really deeply, kind of the little pitch-change he had when he was singing, and it was this little break of his voice when he said “ _I love you so much_ ” that did it for Harry—he gripped Louis’ arse with his fingers and groaned as he exploded deep inside Louis’ cavity.

Louis stared at Harry’s face as he shook through his release, and the pleasure he saw there pushed him over the edge, too.  He quickly put his hand between their bodies and pulled himself a few times, moaning a long string of noises as he came all over his hand on Harry’s stomach.

“Fuck, Harry, _fuck_ ,” Louis whimpered as he looked down and watched more ropes of cum jump from his dick.

They held each other for a long time after that, sweat slowly drying from their bodies only to be replaced by stretches of kisses anywhere the two could reach: one another’s arms, shoulders, chest, and of course, mouth.

* * *

The afterglow Harry and Louis shared was happy.  There was no other word to describe it.  Louis had a hard time believing other people had better sex than he and Harry did, and he voiced this.

“I think we earn gold medal, yeah,” Harry agreed.  Louis _adored_ him.

Harry kissed along Louis’ head, biting little pieces of hair and making Louis smile.  “Haz?”

“Mm?”

“What’s bigger than adore?”

Harry’s face was serious as he curiously pondered Louis’ question.  “Er, I dunno…a garage door?”

Louis made a face that Harry couldn’t see, confused as to why in the hell Harry was talking about _garage_ _doors_.  Seconds later, it made sense to him and he looked back at Harry, shaking with laughter.

“What?  A garage door _is_ bigger than a regular door.”  Louis continued fondly looking at Harry, unable to say a sentence for laughing so hard.  Harry looked adorably lost.  “Why d’you ask? _Why are you laughing?”_

“I meant like, _adore_ , as in ‘I adore you,’” Louis said, breathing in huge lungfuls of air as he laughed.  “But I was thinking, adore just doesn’t quite cut it—it’s way more than that,” he continued, still giggling.  “So I was wondering what a word could be that’s bigger than adore to describe how I feel…but I like your answer, though. _Garage door_.”

As it was fairly normal for Harry to be the brunt of a joke, Harry just chuckled, running his fingers absentmindedly along Louis’ skin as he wracked his brain for some word that was better than adore.   _Love_? _Admire_?  Those were good words, but he didn’t know if that’s what Louis was looking for.  He tried to dig deep inside his own chest, right in his heart where all of his feelings were felt the deepest, to see if maybe anything in there could be what Louis was trying to find.  He found himself thinking out loud.  “Revere… _awe_ , maybe…”

“Hazza,” Louis cut into his thoughts.

“Hm?”

Louis looked at Harry, all laughs out of his system before he softly smiled.  “I garage-door you.”

Harry gave up his internal word-search and matched Louis’ smile. “I garage-door you, too, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww...they're so cute! 
> 
> FYI: I had written and posted a Ziam thing, but I just have to be honest...my passion is with Harry and Louis. It is almost impossible for me to write Ziam. I deleted the first tid-bit I posted--sorry, but I hated it--but I have the first chapter (and a bit more) saved and I might repost something in the future once I get it to where I don't despise it so much like I did before. 
> 
> But EXCITING NEWS!!! There's a second part to this series called I Only Ever Want You--it's a WIP that includes Ziam, Larry and Zouis. Check it out if you want to!
> 
> And, as always, THANKS FOR READING!!!
> 
> Aaaand... Feedback is love XD


End file.
